Goku's Will
by DamZe
Summary: When Goku marries Chi-Chi something in his life changes, he is no longer the same and needs to reinvent himself to find his true identity and feelings within. Seeing that Bulma is unhappy bringes out the best in him. Nostalgia and unspoken words await.
1. Prologue : The world's strongest man

**A/N:** So here I am getting myself inspired to write a Dragon Ball fic, after reading such gems like: Standing Outside The Fire by See Jane Conform, If I Could Turn Back Time » by Enula, All That's Left Behind » by Secretsquirl, and Makafushigi Adventure » by RisanF I feel that I have gathered enough courage and inspiration to finally embark on my own Dragon Ball story. Dragon Ball, both anime series and manga are for me personally one of the greatest memories of my childhood, when I was 10 year old and up to 13 I simply loved Dragon Ball for its humor, action and adventurous plot. I got pretty disappointed when my two favorite characters Goku and Bulma didn't end up together at the end!? Everything was hinting at a romantic reunion between these two, but unfortunately Goku got tricked into marriage pretty quickly. I am making this my personal vendetta! Lol Just kidding, I am just trying to compensate for what I feel should have happened so for everyone at who is a Goku/Bulma fan I hope you will be enjoying this. The story takes place two weeks after Goku has married Chi-Chi, and seemingly settled down, but something is still nagging his naïve consciousness, and feeling certain emptiness inside, he is willing to risk it all just to feel complete again. If you have any idea about the specific stories I've mentioned then you'll pretty much know the basic plot lined up in this story, although I promise you it is going to be as original as it can get. I also highly recommend you to read the stories I've mentioned (If you haven't already).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. 

**Goku's Will**

**Prologue - The world's strongest man**

Goku breathed heavily as he saw Piccolo take to the air and flee from the scene. The entire arena had been transformed into rubble, Goku raised his stance and dropped his arms to his sides looking over his shoulder and noticing all of his friends running to him to cheer him up, and the victory over the evil Piccolo Jr. had finally come!

"Goku you did it!" Chi-Chi jumped in his arms, encircling his neck with her arms, and planting a kiss on his cheek. Goku looked surprised and laughed sheepishly as he always would forming a high pitched grin belonging to a child, and not a grown up warrior?

"Well are you gonna say it or what!?" Bulma fired at the ring announcer. The look on her face was not of shy nature and she was getting impatient by the minute. The ring announcer looked around in awe and shook his head violently, noticing Bulma still holding her arms to her waist.

"Wow! I am proud to announce that Goku is the winner of this 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai … Or what's left of it?" He looked around in confusion. Still Bulma wasn't pleased yet. She looked at the announcer with an evil smile on her face.

"Didn't you forget something?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"Goku is the world's strongest man!" The announcer yelled frantically.

"Now that's more like it." She said and took a few steps towards him.

"But I don't like the way you stare at me, hiding behind those sun glasses of yours? I know what you men always think about!" Bulma slapped the announcer on the head, making him fall to the ground, pretty much bewildered.

"What did I do wrong?" He said and sighed. Bulma ran towards the group that encircled Goku, and forced her way through to Goku and gave him a big hug. She could no longer get her arms around his shoulder, since he had gotten much broader and physically mature. Goku's face turned red, and as she released her grip he put a hand behind his neck and laughed in his boyish manner.

"Goku after all these years you have become the best… I couldn't be happier for you!" Bulma said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Gee, thanks Bulma! I gotta hand it to ya! You know when to squeeze hard!" He said and laughed vigorously, holding to on side of his chest.

"Oh my poor Goku you are hurt from all of your exhausting battle, you need to rest as of now!" Chi-Chi ordered and the others just looked at her with widened eyes.

"I guess ya right Chi-Chi but I'm starving can't we eat first PLEASE!" Goku replied with a hopeless expression on his face making Chi-Chi fall over from the remark. The other just started laughing; they all knew Goku's character all to well to get surprised by his enormous appetite.

"Come on lets celebrate this, lets eat out I'm buying!" Bulma proclaimed, and everybody cheered to this news.

"But Goku let me clean you up first, you look like a mess." Chi-Chi started to guide Goku to the changing room just outside the shattered arena.

"No problem Chi-Chi I can do that myself." Goku said and broke free from her grip.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah! Of course you guys can just wait up for me at the hotel!" He blinked and waved to the others.

"But don't take all day long, because I'm getting hungry myself!" Oolong said irritated. Bulma walked up behind him, with an evil expression on her face.

"I might just ask the chef to make us pork chops tonight… Wouldn't that be a treat?" She had an evil smirk on her face, everyone laughed at her joke, only Oolong didn't find it that amusing. Back at the hotel the others were preparing for the fun evening they were to spend together celebrating the defeat of evil and their hero Goku. Yamcha slipped in his jeans and yellow t-shirt and combined the look with a pair of sneakers. Tien wore his traditional robes, and so did Chaozu, Krillin found his old tux and wore it with great confidence. Bulma sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the past, when she met Goku. Her thoughts drifted away fro a moment.

* * *

"Are you a girl?" He asked with a puzzled expression and looked at her. 

"Yes and a handsome one if I may add." She said wiping some dust of her short skirt.

"Yeah I guess. You are curvy I guess you don't look as much like me?" He was so young, she thought of it, and how the time had quickly passed them, he was now a grown up young man, with features that would make any girl blush.

* * *

She awoke from her daydreaming, and walked to the bathroom, she opened a drawer and took a long towel, she then started the warm water, as she entered the showers she once again thought of Goku, and it was sickening her. He was in many ways her best friend he would never judge her, yet he would never protest if she had anything bad to say about him. She felt like she was drowning in guilt that she might not have treated Goku all to well, she sighed and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. 'I'm going to be just fine!' she thought and released those thoughts. Short after she could hear a knocking sound just outside the bathroom, she froze in a moment and regained the control over her body. As she stepped out of the shower, she looked in the mirror she brushed the steaming moisture away and looked at her own features then she smiled. She was more confident, when she finished drying her hair and body she slipped in her underwear and walked to the entrance and placed her head gently on the door and could hear some footsteps it sounded like somebody was walking in circles. As she crouched and took a look through the keyhole she saw Goku his hands behind his back walking forth up and down. She noticed he was dressed a bit differently than before, he wore a black t-shirt and his usual orange Gi pants and boots, she noticed his never changing hair and his black fabric wristbands, but something was worrying her. His looks were not awkward his wide shoulders, together with his strong arms formed a V shape upper body, and as the black t-shirt seemingly bounced off his strong stature Bulma parted her lips slightly. She admitted to herself that she knew how attracted she was to him, but she would never make any move on him, she wouldn't dare to destroy the special bond they had. 

"Come on! Bulma are you in there? The others are waiting outside?" Goku knocked once more, only this time the vibrating door punched Bulma away as she landed on the soft carpet.

"Just a second will you!" Bulma rushed to the drawer and picked her favorite skirt, it had a blue color and was made out of silk, it was pretty short, and showed off her excellent figure, and she knew that all to well. She picked an orange tank top and put on her white sneakers, she combed her hair that went down to the mid section of her back, and pulled it back and tightened it together in a ponytail, she put her makeup on, and sprayed some of her expensive perfume on her neck. As she opened the door she saw Goku turning his gaze towards her and moving closer to her. She had a concerned expression and she her twitched eyebrows and looked a bit sad.

"I'm sorry I made you guys wait." She said with a hoarse tone and smirked at Goku. He leaned towards her and sniffed around. She looked surprised at his approach and took a step back, so he wouldn't lean at her.

"No worries Bulma. Say what's that smell?" He looked confused and searched her eyes. She found herself staring back into his deep brown eyes. But quickly snapped out of it, she smirked confidently at his remark.

"Well do you like?" She said with a supreme attitude almost sounding cocky for a second there.

"You bet! And you look great Bulma!" He said innocently and giggled as he always does. Bulma couldn't believe her own ears, did he just make a compliment about her looks, he was always polite, but she rarely ever heard him make a comment about how she looked.

"Well thank you… you look…" She stopped in mid of her sentence. She parted her lips slightly but didn't finish what she had started. Goku only looked at her, and scratched his head.

"Huh?" He looked at her with his innocent expression. She formed a small grin on her face, seemingly out of ideas. She then asked:

"You look better after that fight." She said and sighed for a moment.

"Yeah I'm ok. It's just when I touch one of my ribs it kind of hurts, but it's nothing serious!" He put his hand behind his back and began laughing sheepishly.

"Well that's good news." She said and smiled warmly, she noticed he had grown in height as well, she no longer looked down at him; he was slightly taller than she was.

"Can we go and eat now! My stomach is screaming for some food" Goku stroke his stomach as it made a loud sound.

"Thi-hi! You'll never change Goku. Let's go!" She locked the door to her suit and looked at him with a bright smile, she was so happy to have him back and to enjoy his company, she had missed his personality. Goku jumped up from joy and hurried down the hall, making a turn to the right. Bulma only shook her head and laughed as she followed the hungry hero.

* * *

Goku had picked a restaurant casually without thinking he only was looking forward to the food he would cram in his mouth. They chose a big round table; Master Roshi came close to Bulma almost ready to grope her at any second. 

"That's my Bulma! Always there to cheer me up!" He said while getting closer to her. Bulma noticed him, and closed her eyes for a second her expression of rage almost priceless. SMACK! Roshi flew back on his behind, blood running down his nose.

"Ouch!" He said while noticing his glasses were broken from the powerful slap.

"Bulma you should think of starting training with us, you obviously are a hard hitter!" Krillin said amused, only to have her turn around and preparing to hit him.

"I didn't mean to make you angry!" He said while fleeing from her grasp. The other just laughed at the incident, Goku took a seat, and Chi-Chi who wore a tradition dress sat next to him, and took at hold of his arm and squeezed it. Goku looked at her with a puzzled expression and looked away to see Bulma having a small conflict with Roshi and Krillin.

"Hey Bulma, don't let them tease you, here sit right here!" Goku smiled and clapped on the chair standing right next to him. Bulma took his offer and sat next to him. Now Goku sat in between two gorgeous women, but he hardly cared, as a waiter approached and took their orders, Goku ordered dozens of dishes and when they arrived he took one bowl at a time devouring everything in his sight. Bulma noticed it, and couldn't stop laughing silently at the display, her own table manners were nothing compared to Goku's munching, as she took another bite she risked to spit it out of pure laughter. Chi-Chi was taken by surprise, and urged Goku not to eat that fast, or he might explode, but Goku just nodded and ate. When he was finished he emptied four glasses of water, and tapped his own stomach in pure joy and satisfaction. Tien broke the short silence.

"So Goku what are your plans for the future?" Goku looked at him with an odd expression. He was about to open his mouth, but Chi-Chi quickly interrupted him.

"We are going to get married!" She said with an overjoyed expression. The others looked surprised by her statement.

"Eh… What?" Goku turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. And the others began laughing.

"No Goku! You'll like it; I'll cook the best food for you, everyday!" Chi-Chi said and blushed by the embarrassment while the others were laughing.

"You mean breakfast, dinner and snacks in between!" Goku's expression lightened up, he clenched his teeth and made a bright goofy smile.

"Of course! I will take care of you Goku." Chi-Chi said and blushed for a moment while looking at him.

"Sure! I'll do that marry thing with you!" Goku said and laughed sheepishly, the others couldn't stop laughing at his naïve and silly remarks, Bulma altough did not laugh. Her expression was more serious, she looked at them both, they were both huge opposites, and she couldn't believe what Chi-Chi had planned for him. But as she rose from her seat and took her glass, she did something unexpected.

"I will like to bring a toast to Goku and his engagement to Chi-Chi!" The others played along, thinking Bulma was just kidding.

* * *

At the end of the evening the group continued to the outskirts of the city near a grassy plain, where they sat down and started talking about the years they knew each other, and it became apparent that after this tournament things would certainly change. Tien and Lunch were inseparable, Krillin and Yamcha would take a break from martial arts and would go out see the world, Goku was stuck with Chi-Chi who held tightly to his hand and wouldn't let go. Bulma knew this all too well, and she had considered her fathers offer to work at Capsule Corp; her days of adventuring were certainly coming to an end. Bulma sat on a small hill not far from where the others were, and looked up at the bright sky that filled with stars, the light reflected down to where she was sitting and she observed the sky, she noticed someone standing behind her, as she looked over her shoulder she noticed that it was Goku, he had a silly smile on his face, and sat beside her, he brought his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his knees, he looked up at the sky, and turned his gaze at Bulma. The look of his face showed concern towards Bulma. 

"Where is Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked with a soft voice.

"She's down there talking to Lunch. Bulma is there something wrong?" He tried to look her in the eyes, but she just evaded his look. He then moved closer to her, and looked up at the sky.

"You know…" Bulma said quietly. Goku turned to face her once again, this time she didn't evade his look.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight…" Her voice was almost hoarse.

"Yup…" Goku nodded.

"Remember how we used to do this every now at then on our first dragon ball hunt?" She said and looked at Goku who leaned back and stretched his legs out, and used his arms to support his weight.

"Sort of…" Goku said and inhaled the scent of the flowers around them.

"Those were times…" She said and slowly lied down on her back, the grass was soft and dry; she looked up at the sky and sighed. She turned her head to see what Goku was doing, he also lied down with his arms behind his neck and he noticed her. She quickly turned to look away, but it was too late.

"Bulma I'm so sad when I see you like that… Come on tell me what's wrong?" His light voice with a childish tone, send shivers down her spine. She looked at him with vulnerable eyes, she felt as if tears were welling up in her eyes. She dismissed that feeling quickly and lifted her upper body and looked down at Goku.

"Haven't you noticed how much we have changed over these past 5 years?" She asked him. He looked at her with widened eyes, and smirked.

"Well you haven't changed a bit!" He said with a smirk. Bulma took his remark both positively and negatively, she closed her eyes, and smiled. It was a bittersweet smile.

"I don't know if should I take that as a compliment?" Her voice regaining some strength. Goku only giggled.

"I don't think we have changed Bulma, we're just older that's all!" He said and laughed sheepishly.

"You haven't changed a bit Goku, you are still the same little boy that I met for five years ago. She said with a teasing smirk, Goku's expression changed as if he was annoyed by that remark.

"Hey that's rude!" He said, a sad expression formed on his face.

"But it's true. Do you know what you have agreed to?" She asked him with a concerned expression.

"Eh… Aha! You mean with Chi-Chi? Yeah! I've agreed that she will cook me food all the time!" He said with a goofy laughter. Bulma looked in despair.

"Do you know what a marriage is?" She asked and looked serious. Goku straightened up and met her with the same attitude.

"Sure, it's when your friend cooks dinner for you… All the time!" He said and stood up, and stretched out. Bulma looked at him like he was making no sense; she followed him to a small tree.

"Goku, marriage is when you take a girl and show your love to her, by living together and supporting each other for the rest of your lives." She put a hand close to her lips, seemingly concerned about Goku. Goku watched her in the corner of his eye, and turned to confront her head on.

"Hmm that's not what Chi-Chi said?" He asked her with a puzzled expression. She only looked down in denial and regret; she knew he was too young, and too innocent to even comprehend what she was telling him. But what was she doing, she was ruining their friendship by questioning him, she knew it was not her place to alter anything, if Chi-Chi wanted him so badly then she would get him, and maybe he would mature more from this experience, no matter how she thought about it she would not get involved with Goku emotionally, she would let him go and discover the world with his own eyes, and maybe he would then understand. She wished that he would.

"Its better that way Goku…" She turned and walked away from him. Goku quickly followed and took a hold of her hand, he looked like he was tricked or even left behind, his expression sad and determined at the same time. She froze at that moment, his strong hand held hers with a gentle touch unknown to Goku, he wasn't the same… she knew that, and she never felt him touch her this way. She turned to him, her knees were soft, she could collapse but she simply looked at him while tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't let go though, and Goku was not sure of what he was feeling or thinking in that moment, where he held her hand.

"Bulma don't go!" His voice as fragile as it always was, now seemed determined. He looked her deeply in the eyes, almost looking through into her soul. He wanted an explanation.

"Goku you know we are best friends?" Her voice trembled.

"Yes I know and that's why I can't let you be this sad." He pulled her closer and encircled his strong arms around her; his hug was gentle considering the huge amount of strength he actually possessed. She had never felt such sensation hit her, her heart was hurting, like a hundred of needles were stabbing it, she rested her head on his muscular chest, and found comfort in his embrace.

"I don't like to see you hurt…" He blew gently in her ear. She looked up at him, and pushed herself away from his grip, running to the others while wiping away her tears.

"I don't understand!" He said confused.

"It is better this way!" She said with a trembling voice and returned to the others, soon after Yamcha would offer her a ride home, she accepted willingly and parted with the others before leaving with Yamcha in his hovering car. She saw that Goku followed the car, but it took off before he was able to say anything.

"Babe… what's wrong?" Yamcha asked while he was driving.

"Just take me back to the hotel, I'm leaving right away, I need to go home to Capsule Corp." Yamcha knew something was wrong with her, but he followed her orders, and after he left her at the hotel he drove back to the others. Tien was about to leave with Lunch, and Chaozu.

"Good bye my good friend, and till we meet again, I hope you will be able to keep up with me in the near future." Tien smirked and left.

"I know I will be counting on a rematch pretty soon!" Goku said with a smile on his face. As everybody left only Chi-Chi and Goku remained, she insisted that he would follow her to her village, and prepare for the wedding that would take place the next day. Goku only nodded and followed her.

* * *

The next day Goku and Chi-Chi got married, everybody was happy for them, only Goku felt alone, none of his friends were invited, and he couldn't understand why Chi-Chi had kissed him on the mouth, he did nothing to return the kiss. But she said it would be all right. Goku didn't know what he was getting himself into, but in that moment he enjoyed the food he was offered.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? And I know I might get flamed for this pairing, but that's ok! The Prologue got longer than I had expected, but now I'm really interested in seeing how people react to it, I will have the next chapter out in no time… I hope Hehe…! And be aware that the rating for this story is going to go from K-M because I have plans of brutal bloody battles and so on! Oh and please R&R Until next time… take care! ;-) 


	2. Surprise, surprise!

**Chapter 1 – Surprise, surprise! **

It was a sunny day, as the morning breeze took off, light shone on the small mountain where the SON family had their residence. On the top of a small grassy mountain a small shack like house could be found. Goku himself had built it just a week ago, and here he had a peaceful life with the woman he… perhaps loved?

Goku went out and made his morning stretch out routines on the plains, watching the sun rise above the horizon, it was all pretty straight forward, but yet wonderful in every way. His expression was calm and carefree, he was always like this, and nothing could ruin his day, or could it?

"Oh Goku! You need to start chopping some wood!" He could hear her voice echoing through his head, he knew he had to obey or else Chi-Chi would get mad at him, and he wouldn't like that.

"I'm on it!" He yelled back, running off to the woods nearby and picking branches, as he returned, he used his hand to chop the branches into small sections, and then brought in the house, and put it next to the stove. It was a small yet tasteful home, consisting of two bedrooms, although only one had an actual bed, bathroom, a small kitchen and a small living room. Goku sat on a chair near the table and rested his face on his knuckles. Chi-Chi had finished showering and went into the kitchen to make Goku some breakfast; she knew his appetite all to well and made him the biggest portion of bacon and eggs ever seen by mortal eyes. Before she placed all the plates on the table, she wanted to hear something first, she looked Goku in the eyes, and he knew what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you Chi-Chi!" He said laughed sheepishly, she shook her head, seemingly disappointed at his remark. He stuffed himself full with the food, and drank a whole gallon of milk before clapping his stomach and making a bright smile.

"Now I have some duties for you today Goku." She said and crossed her arms.

"Well it's kind of boring working around the house all day Chi-Chi. Can't I go outside for a while? It's been a long time since I've seen my friends and…" She interrupted him.

"Goku you held a birthday party a week ago! Remember it was your 17th birthday, and I was kind enough to cook and serve every meal for your friends!" She looked like she was about to explode.

"Well not all of them were there… I think?" Goku scratched the top of his head.

"Goku you have to understand, if you are to leave anywhere today I want you to be back here in two hours or I'll won't cook you dinner." She had an obvious point. Goku looked puzzled but then he saw the positive side.

"No problem Chi-Chi I'll be back in no time! In fact I'll just take a small trip on Nimbus! See ya later!" Goku dashed out and whistled, Nimbus appeared quickly after, Goku then jumped op on the yellow cloud, and they were off to the skies! Chi-Chi only looked out of the windows shaking her head, and then returning to her duties.

* * *

Goku flew around the mountains then he steered to the open ocean, then turned to shore again, he didn't know exactly where he would go next, but as he flew past a city he turned and saw a huge compound it was entitled Capsule Corp. Goku immediately smiled and jumped off Nimbus, he landed elegantly on his right foot, and ran towards the compound. On his way he noticed a familiar face, it was no other than Bulma's mother. She noticed him at the entrance and seemed happy to see him. She waved to him, signaling to him that he was a welcomed guest, as he came inside he couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"Dear Goku, it is so good to see you." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Good day madam! Is Bulma home today?" He asked and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh how nice of you to come and visit her Goku. She is working on her newest invention; she is just down the hall to the right." The blond woman said with a smile on her face. Goku nodded and went to seek her out. Bulma's mother was always delighted to see Goku, Bulma had told many tales about Goku's courage, strength, and good nature. Goku walked down the path he was told to, and stumbled across a half open door, as he peeked to see who was inside he saw into a huge room full of crates and metal parts, small lockers were scattered all around the room, he then noticed Bulma leaning against her working bench, and used some handheld tools, she was dressed casually in a long red shirt and wore jeans, her excellent figure visible at all time, Goku noticed her turquoise hair was not set up as it used to, a few strands hung over her forehead, and she blew them away now and then to concentrate on her work, she made an occasional sigh now and then. Goku approached using his stealth, and as he sneaked closely enough he got an evil smile on his face.

"Hey Bulma! What ya doing!" Bulma jumped up in mid air from the loud voice and landed in Goku's arms looking at him with widened eyes. He only laughed innocently at her reaction, not knowing what was coming to him.

"Goku! You dork! You scared me!" Bulma forced herself away from him and stood up waving with her spanner threatening to smack him on the head with it. He just put one hand behind his neck and started laughing sheepishly. She leaned back against the working bench and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"So tell me… What are you doing here?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Well I was kind of bored, so I decided to pay you a visit." He said joyfully, she let out a sigh.

"And you think it was ok to storm inside and break my concentration, it took me a whole week to build this thing, and it will take me another to complete it?" Her expression was far too serious for Goku to comprehend. He scratched his head and looked puzzled. In that moment Bulma's angry expression was wearing out, and she formed a smirk on her beautiful lips.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you Bulma, I'll be heading home now." Goku was about to turn away and walk out, but she stopped him.

"Wait, did you get my present last week?" She asked, with vulnerable eyes. Goku turned towards her and smiled brightly.

"Yeah I did! They were awesome Bulma!" His positive attitude was contagious, and Bulma couldn't stop but smile back at him.

"Well as I looked at our merchandize I noticed the clothing and underwear collection, so I just wrapped it up." She said with warm smile.

"But how did you know my size? They fit on perfectly, look here I'm wearing it right now!" Goku took off the top of his orange Gi and showed her the black t-shirt he wore under it. On his back the CC logo was visible. Bulma giggled at the sight, thinking of Goku as a walking ad. "And the boxer briefs just feel so comfortable!" He slid his pants down and showed her. She was embarrassed for a moment and shut her eyes, blushing slightly.

"Alright Goku but will you please stop dropping your pants in front of me in the future?" She asked and looked dumbfounded. Goku quickly pulled them up again and tightened his purple sash. As he was about to put his upper Gi on, it got split in half by his attempt to put it on, his strong arms were sometimes too strong.

"Ups!" He laughed sheepishly as he threw the orange Gi in a bin. Bulma just shook her head for a moment, but then noticed a figure standing behind Goku.

"Goku have you been representing Capsule Corp lately!" Dr. Brief said warmly greeting Goku and shook his hand. Bulma looked nervous.

"So Bulma have you completed your task?" He asked his daughter.

"Um… Yeah daddy! Its finished I just have to make a few tests before I handed it over to you… Thi-hi!" She smiled in gorgeous way, seemingly trying to steer the attention away from her half finished project.

"That's my girl alright! When you've done running the tests just drop it off at my office." Dr. Briefs smiled to her and Goku and then left the room. Goku looked over at Bulma who was relieved; he stepped closer to her, and looked suspiciously at.

"I see… This seems to be some kind of lying competition?" Bulma looked enraged at him and slapped him on the right cheek. "SMACK!!!"

"Au! You… you slapped me!?" Goku accused her, while rubbing his right cheek, tears almost welled up in his eyes.

"Yes I did! And I'll do it again!" She clenched her teeth and looked furiously at him. Goku looked like he was almost about to cry. Bulma then had second thought about what she just did.

"Oh Goku… I didn't mean to… its just." Before she could finish apologizing, Goku was laughing his ass off.

"You really fell for that one!" He laughed sheepishly. Bulma's face turned red as she then slapped him once more, this time on the left cheek!

"Au! Alright, alright…" he said and stopped laughing.

"Bulma… I need to ask you something." He said with a serious tone. Bulma didn't know what to expect but she had her fears that he might ask her why she acted like she did the last time they had seen each other.

"Why didn't you come to my birthday party? Didn't you get the invitation?" His voice was now sharp, and it was tearing at her consciousness. Could she really lie to him?

"I… I was sick…" She said with an insecure expression.

"That's too bad. The food was really great, but I missed your company." He said and smiled warmly.

"You did?" She looked surprised at him.

"Of course! Yamcha seemed a bit angry at you?" This surprised Bulma.

"What did he tell you?" She took a few steps back, waiting for the worst yet to come.

"Nothing… He just didn't want to talk about you." He was so innocent; she couldn't believe how naïve he actually was. But should she tell him? What concern was that of his? 'I better not bore him', she thought.

"Goku… it's because we broke up last week." She looked at him causally not believing he would understand what she was saying.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. His expression turned to a sad one.

"But I'm over it now. Believe me." She looked up and saw a toolbox lying on a shelf, she need that toolbox. She couldn't reach it, although she tried, she stretched out as much as she could, but suddenly felt weightless as Goku lifted her up slightly, holding her by her waist, his hands were gentle, she swung her legs back and forth for a moment and reached the toolbox, and he put her down again, he noticed that her cheeks had gotten a purple touch.

"Are you ok?" He asked politely. She turned to look at him, although she tried to hide away for a second.

"Yeah… Thanks." Her voice was soft and delicate, she couldn't look him straight in the eyes. Goku could only smile back at her with his eyes fixated on her blue ones.

"Well I better be going now, or Chi-Chi won't make me dinner!" He said with a regretting sigh, and rubbed the back of his neck. Bulma placed the toolbox on the bench and looked at him.

"What's wrong, you look like you have a stiff neck?" She looked at bit concerned.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping on the couch these two weeks; Chi-Chi won't let me sleep on the floor, like I'm used to." Bulma was utterly surprised by his statement.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed?" She asked confused, knowing that married couples do sleep together.

"Well when I try to Chi-Chi won't let me sleep she always tries to touch me! And I can't fall a sleep so we agreed that I'll be sleeping on the couch until Chi-Chi works things out with me?" Goku spoke so truthfully, he had nothing to hide from her, even his embarrassing situation did not seem to get to him. Bulma thought about it for a second, and smiled to him, she knew what phase he was going through, and that he might not know much about how marriage works. She giggled for a moment.

"Take a seat Goku." She offered him, and as he sat on a chair, she walked up behind him, and started to rub the back of his neck, loosening his tension. Goku shivered for a moment. Her hands were gentle and soft to his muscles. She could hear him purr. She didn't know if she had made the right decision to give him a back rub.

"Aaaahhh. I feel so much better now!" He said and turned to look at her, with a smile on his face. Bulma took a step back hugging herself, and thinking of what she felt for a moment. Goku rose from his seat and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I'm gonna be late for dinner!" He looked down in despair, his stomach began making all sorts of noises, and he blushed for a moment and smiled innocently. Bulma knew that she wasn't even to Chi-Chi's cooking, but she felt sorry for him.

"Well I feel a bit hungry myself… Want to join me?" She blinked with one eye to him, and led him to the kitchen. Goku looked around in awe.

"This kitchen is amazing! It's bigger than the house I live in!" He said and laughed sheepishly. She smiled at his remark.

"Hmm… Do you like peanut butter and jelly?" She asked him curiously.

"You bet! It's one of my favorite!" He said and grinned. She smiled back.

"It's my all time favorite…" She said and smiled; she made him dozens of sandwiches, and served it to him. He ate with joy, and when he was finished, she offered him a glass of milk. While she sat across him, she noticed how humble he was; he thanked her constantly and laughed humorlessly. When she finished eating her sandwich, she noticed that time was slipping, and rushed back to work on her project, Goku followed her at all time, and sat while observing her work. He hummed a melody, which she felt was a nice change to all of the emptiness there was in the room before he had arrived. As she was about to call it the day, she noticed her old dragon ball radar between some mechanical rubble, she picked it up, and old memories reemerged. Goku noticed the dragon ball radar, and walked up to her stood beside her.

"Wow! Does it still work?" He asked excited.

"Pretty much, but it's useless to me…" She said almost sounding sad.

"Why? Come on Bulma lets go on another dragon ball hunt!" His enthusiasm was always overwhelming.

"I don't think either of us has time for that sort of thing Goku… Just let it go." She dropped the radar on the bench and was heading out.

"Wait! Come on! It's gonna be fun, it's gonna be fun, it's gonna be fun!" He sounded so childish to her. He picked the radar, and followed her; she sat outside on flat rock in her enormous garden. Goku stood behind her.

"Come on we'll make it worthwhile, it doesn't need to take us months?" Goku pleaded.

"Goku, you are married? Don't you understand the term, growing up?" She sounded annoyed, by Goku's ideas.

"It's no big deal! Chi-Chi won't get mad… Come on, only you and me, what do ya say?" It sounded so tempting to her. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Look, even If I said yes, then would you get off my back?" Goku smiled and giggled.

"Alright! I knew you would say yes!" He said confidently.

"But I got to finish my project first then we can…" She stopped in mid sentence. She couldn't accept his offer; she was beginning to think of herself as being too light hearted. She knew that they never would be kids again, and that she was making things more complicated by trying to compensate for it by embarking on a new adventure.

"Goku… It is impossible, we should just forget about it." Goku's expression showed determination.

"I won't take no for an answer! Something is wrong with you, the last time we spoke you just ran away? I think a little hiking and picnicking won't hurt, and we'll try to find the dragon balls, because I have a special wish!" He straightened up and inhaled after all he had said.

"And that wish would be?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"To see you happy again…" His words cut through her like a chainsaw, she parted her lips and couldn't understand how mature he just sounded, was this really Goku speaking?

"If you get off my back, I'll consider it!" Her reply was harsh at best.

"No! You have to promise that you'll join me!" His voice turned powerful. She was excited at the display of his strong will.

"I guess I don't have any choice?" She said and sighed, and forced a bittersweet smile.

"That's the spirit Bulma!" He whistled and Nimbus arrived, as he got up on Nimbus turned his gaze at Bulma.

"I won't let you down Bulma… See ya later!" He flew away in a split second, leaving Bulma all to herself. Engulfed in thoughts she thought about his last words before he left. She knew that he would never let her down, but what was eating her from the inside was the fact of how many times she let him down, and fled while he was fighting strong opponents, she felt like a coward. But what was she to do? 'Oh Goku… Why do you have to be so damn cute…?' The thought sickened her, he was too good to be true a friend she had always wished for. She would not let him down this time! Her mother approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did your boyfriend leave so soon?" She looked at Bulma with a sad expression.

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend!?" Bulma looked surprised at her mother.

"Well… Still I think you should accept his offer, you have been acting strangely these weeks?" Her mother knew about her situation.

"It's just because I'm stressed with this new project." Bulma replied softly.

"When you finish it I want you to go and have fun, Goku is the best person you could have around you. He is so sweet and caring. You should give him a chance…" Her mother was reopening old wounds.

"Mother he is…" She couldn't say it.

"He is a wonderful guy, and I'll go on that stupid dragon ball hunt…" Her mother was pleased to hear that, when she left Bulma to herself again, Bulma didn't know what she was she getting herself into.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Oh well I'm going to write a paper on biochemistry, so I won't be updating so soon. But after that I should have no problem getting back to my stories. I'll be keeping an eyes out for feedback regarding this story, I'm interested to know how people react to it, and if they like. Until next time! Take care, and don't forget to R&R. 


	3. Needing a break

**Chapter 2 – Needing a break**

Goku had returned to his house, only to find that Chi-Chi was utterly disappointed with him. And a week later after he told her that he was to embark on a new dragon ball hunt, she quickly fainted!

"Chi-Chi wake up!" He laughed sheepishly and poured some cold water on her.

"Goku! Why do you have to go on another dragon ball hunt? Aren't you happy here, with me?" Her voice was fragile; she was hoping he would understand.

"Chi-Chi, I simply love your cooking, and we get along fine, well most of the time, but sometimes I need to do something other than sitting at home, and chopping wood?" Goku scratched his head and tried to ignore her gaze, knowing she would get angry.

"What!? We are not even together for a month and you want to leave me already!?" Her expression was furious, she wanted a reason she held her frying pan, threatening to smack Goku on his head.

"Eheheh!" He laughed sheepishly, not knowing what was coming to him. KABOOM!!

"Ouch! That hurt?" Goku scratched the op of his head, and could feel a lump forming.

"Well have you at least planned to take anyone with you on this dragon ball hunt!?" She crossed her arms, and was getting inpatient.

"Sure! Bulma is gonna join me!" He said innocently and laughed sheepishly, while keeping his hand behind the neck.

'Oh no! I knew that that turquoise haired woman would want to snatch my precious Goku!' Chi-Chi thought of all the possibilities and was going to object, but could see on Goku's face that he didn't love her, and that he didn't take her that seriously, or at least she hoped so.

"Goku I want to have children with you, and I know that you one day will understand the importance of a structured family life." She said concerned and placed her hand palm down on his chest, trying to hold him back. Goku didn't understand what she was talking about, and this made her sigh.

"Ehm?... I guess?" He said looking confused.

"And what did you do with your Gi top?" She asked him.

"I kind of tore it in half, eheheh!" He laughed and looked so silly in her eyes.

"But don't worry this t-shirt I got from Bulma is quite solid!" He smiled to her, but she didn't return the favor.

"Goku I don't want you to see Bulma anymore." She said casually and walked over to the couch and sat down, looking out of the window. Goku was clueless.

"But she's my best friend?" He said and looked puzzled.

"That's exactly why!" Her voice was getting stronger by the minute.

"That's not fair!" Goku fired back, he looked disappointed at her.

"Goku I am the only woman in your life!" She looked at him like bewildered, she couldn't understand his reaction.

"Chi-Chi I don't understand?" Goku couldn't understand what she meant, turned and walked out of the house. She followed him but only found a yellow cloudy trail.

* * *

At Capsule Corp. Bulma had finished her project, it was early in the afternoon and she was happy about the results, two weeks of hard work and precise handling had taken their tool on the now exhausted Bulma, she knew that there was only one more thing to do so she rushed out to show it to her father, as she ran down a thick hallway, and was making a quick turn to the right she bumped into Goku. As she fell back on her behind, she let go of her invention in mid air, she was petrified from the thought that it would fall to the ground and shatter in pieces, but luckily for her Goku grabbed it just before it was about it hit the ground. 

"Wow! Is this your invention? It looks like… a toaster!" Goku smiled and laughed vigorously. Bulma looked at him with widened eyes.

"Very funny Goku!" She stood up and snatched it from him and brushed some dust off it.

"Well what is it?" Goku asked excited.

"For your information Mister! This is a high frequency receiver that can transmit and receive up to 2 billion high definition frequencies in a split second, making it the most powerful channel receiver in the world!" Goku was surprised by her enthusiasm.

"So if you will excuse me, I need to take this to my dad." As she dropped her invention off at her father's office, she saw Goku leaning against a wall seemingly waiting for her to approach him. As she came closer to him, she noticed that his smile got brighter.

"So Goku, why are you here?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Did you forget it?" He asked with a sad expression, she rolled with her eyes obviously she was informed about their little hiking trip.

"No I haven't! But I really need a day's rest until I can start planning the dragon ball hunt." Goku looked pleased to hear that, and gave her a friendly hug.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" He squeezed slightly, Bulma was speechless her heart skipped a few beats; she looked at up at him and blushed for a moment before pulling herself away from his grip.

"At least you won't be nagging me anymore." She said and showed her tongue to him in a teasing, yet playing way. He smiled back and trailed his index finger down to the tip of her nose and collected an oil stain on his fingertip.

"Oh! Heh! I guess I need to get cleaned up first!" She said and seemed slightly little embarrassed.

"No problem Bulma! He said and giggled.

"You can just wait up in my room, it's on the second floor the first door to the left if you take the stares you won't miss it." She showed him the stairs and he went to find her room while she was going to take a shower. Goku wondered how cool Capsule Corp actually was. It was basically a huge family home, but also a factory, with robots making parts and packaging it, the Briefs family was indeed something special. As he entered her room, he noticed how huge it actually was; on the walls hung different posters of famous pop and rock bands. He looked out of the window and saw how cool the view was, he noticed a bunch of "reminder" letters scattered around the floor, he looked to his left and saw a desk with a computer on it, as he took at closer look at the computer he got frightened for a second as a quick and loud message popped up on the screen. Goku had never seen such a thing! He then sat on the edge of her bed it was a double bed, and Goku wondered shy she needed so much space, he then waited patiently for her. Bulma walked in and closed the door behind her, her long hair was still moist from her shower; she took her comb and stood in front of her huge mirror and combed her delightful turquoise hair. She wore her casual "home clothes" a yellow baby-tee and flannel boxers. She jumped on the bed, and made an exhausting noise. Goku only looked at her with a warm smile; she noticed him and forced herself to sit op on the bed.

"So Goku how's life at home?" She asked and gave him an inquisitive gaze. He looked down at his lap.

"Well I don't know…" He said and looked a bit concerned; Bulma crawled closer to him, wanting to her some gossip.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Chi-Chi won't let me spend time together with you… I told her that we were best friends, but she wouldn't listen, she just won't listen Bulma?" While she heard him out she got caught up in his eyes.

"Bulma are you listening?" He asked and looked puzzled at her, she then snapped out of it.

"Yes of course! So what happened?" She asked.

"I left…" He said casually.

"You left her?" Bulma asked surprised with widened eyes.

"I needed a break from all her taunting. Its like every time I do something she thinks its wrong?" He laid on his back across her and looked up at the ceiling.

"I understand you… I sometimes feel the same way." She said with a hoarse voice, feeling sympathy for her friend. Goku turned his gaze towards her and looked her in the eyes she could see he had a troubled expression.

"I think we both need a break from everything." She said and smiled, she brought her long slender legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees; Goku sat up again and looked relieved.

"So ya wanna give it a go?" He asked excited.

"Sure why not, tomorrow I'll pack and then we're off." Her voice reassured him, and he clapped with his hands in sheer joy.

"But where are you going to sleep tonight if you won't go home to Chi-Chi?" She asked and looked concerned at him. As Goku began to think about it, she noticed the handsome features on his face, and parted her lips slightly, and then bit her lower lip. She would happily offer him a free guest room at any time, but what would Chi-Chi think about it?

"Goku…" Her voice was almost trebling.

"Huh?" Goku shifted all of his attention towards her.

"You are welcome to stay the night, we have plenty of room." She had finally said it.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking a bit insecure.

"Of course!" She messed with his hair for a moment, and giggled, making him laugh she had missed playing with him. Goku seemed happy that Bulma had shown her interest in him, he had missed the positive aura Bulma always displayed, and seeing her happy was enough to make him happy. They both rejoiced from the nostalgic feeling, knowing that a new adventure was just around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: **I should have had posted this together with chapter 2 it was actually a part of chapter 2, but I didn't want to tie it toegther, so I just seperated this and wanted to include it in the next chapter. But I Figured its better just to post it as a short intro to the new adventure.So you pretty much guessed it, here ends the pleasant Chi-Chi and Goku relationship, although I'm not saying that it's permanent :-P The next chapter is going to be much longer than this one, and is going to include much more humor than seen on the previous chapters. Take care! And remember to R&R 


	4. A new look

**Chapter 3 – A new look**

!!10 AM!! A digital clock rang frantically for a few seconds and then stopped.

Bulma opened her eyes slightly, blinking a couple of times before yawning and stretching out in her bed. The sheets were scattered all around her room. She could hear the birds singing playfully, she stood up and sat on the edge of her double bed, then slowly moved towards her window, and opened it, inhaling the morning breeze, she was dressed in her night gown and started to shake from the temperature drop, dragging her feet to her slippers and taking a long towel out of her drawer, she was a sucker every time she woke up, her expression was irritating at best, and she knew all to well that her morning temper was not something others should mess with. As she gathered some clothes and held them, she walked down the stairs and met her father's gaze he noticed her and gave her a warm smile, while stating:

"Your new invention is superb! I wanted to congratulate you yesterday, but since you had such a good time with Goku, I didn't want to disturb you." He looked at her messy hair and couldn't hold his giggle back. As Bulma noticed it herself, her hair was almost shaped like Goku's, and she could finally remember what she was doing last night.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Ehehehe!" Goku laughed sheepishly while he threw a pillow and hit Bulma right in the face. She sounded grumpy, but smiled none the less, she jumped on him, and forced him to fall on his stomach and buried his head in her bed, while she sat on top of him she took a pillow and pressed it against the back of his head, seemingly trying to suffocate him.

"Have you had enough? I knew you wouldn't have a chance against me!" She said victoriously, only to find Goku freeing himself with ease and forcing her underneath him, laughing at her, like she never had a chance. She could remember something else.

"Bulma what's all this stuff?" Goku asked while looking at all of her cosmetics.

"Goku! No don't touch that! Thi-hi! Stop it!" She exclaimed while laughing in the same time, and trying to back away from the situation, Goku had approached her, seemingly with palms greased with some wax, he took hold of with his one hand, and held her while messing with her hair, seemingly forming it as he pleased.

* * *

She remembered how much fun she had last night and blushed slightly from the embarrassment that her father saw her like this, would he think that she was a 12 year old or something? 

"Ehem! Oh! Good morning dad!" She said and continued to the bathroom, as she started the water she could hear Goku's voice down the hall, so she wrapped up in her bathrobe and went out to see what was going on, only to find Goku sitting in the kitchen together with her father, who was laughing together with Goku. Bulma's mother came to see what was going on, and smiled warmly at the sight of Goku's face covered with all sorts of drawings.

"Hey Bulma!" He waved to her, while her father was laughing his ass off, commenting:

"Bulma is quite the artist with the tip pen, now isn't she?" Goku looked at him surprised.

"Wow! I didn't know that?" He said and laughed sheepishly while holding his hand behind his neck, then Bulma's mother took a small mirror and showed it to Goku who got scared for a moment.

"Who's that in the mirror?" He asked while looking puzzled.

"It's you Goku!" Dr. Briefs said and continued laughing. Goku finally understood and laughed too, even Bulma's mother was laughing they all seemed joyful.

"So Goku what do you say about a nice breakfast?" Bulma's mother approached him on the subject.

"That sounds great! I'm starving! Ehehe!" Bulma's mother smiled back to Goku.

"But first we need to clean your face, come with me and I'll take care of it." Bulma's mother took Goku by the hand and led him to the kitchen sink, and took a cloth and held it under the water for a second, and began cleaning his face. Bulma crossed her arms and leaned against a wall, something had just made her day, it might had been Goku's foolishness, or her parents warm reactions, either she knew Goku had the gift to make people happier, and she knew that she was an example of that, she smiled and went back into the bathroom, when she was done with her morning routine, she went to the kitchen and sat across Goku. Her mother served her some warm coffee, together with some strawberries and cream. Goku had finished his huge meal, and smiled to Bulma's mother.

"Oh that was just great! Thank you for you hospitality!" Bulma's mother blushed when she heard him out.

"Everything for you dear Goku." She said and smiled warmly, thinking: 'What a charmer!'

"So Goku, have you slept well?" Bulma's mother asked and sat beside him, holding a warm cup of coffee.

"You bet! I slept like a baby." He replied with a bright goofy smile.

"Well you and Bulma sure had fun last night?" She said, and took a sip.

"I can't remember having so much fun! It was awesome!" Goku said with joy.

"Please don't make my headache bigger than it already is." Bulma commented abruptly, while she was dipping a strawberry in the cream and taking a bite out of it, constantly focusing on the newspapers, not looking at our hero.

"So what is this I hear that you and Bulma are going to embark on another dragon ball hunt?" Bulma's mom asked Goku, with excitement in her eyes.

"Yup! It's gonna be so much fun, I can't remember the last time I was searching for the dragon balls, so I'm pretty excited. It's gonna be great! Right, Bulma?" He turned his gaze towards Bulma only to receive a dull look by the young turquoise haired woman.

"Oh don't mind Bulma she's always like this in the morning, she'll be alright though when she gets her dose of coffee." Bulma glanced at her mothers and her remark; she didn't want Goku to know everything about her, although it was pretty much true.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone so you can catch up." Bulma's mother exited the kitchen, and in that moment Bulma seemed to ease up.

"That was a quite a night?" Bulma said while looking at Goku.

"Ehehe! Yeah!" Goku stood up and walked behind Bulma lifting her pony tail.

"And now the horse takes a crap! Eheheh!" He laughed from the top of his lungs. Bulma was stunned by his actions and frowned then she hit him in the stomach using her elbow.

"Very funny! Now when I get my hands on you!" She chased him around Capsule Corp. A half hour later Bulma was packing some of her stuff, she took some capsules with her, containing all of her clothes and other accessories she would need when they were out searching for the dragon balls. She wore a denim mini skirt, a purple tank top, she chose a pair of white tennis shoes, and found her old Capsule Corp cap. She took a small bag and poured all of her capsules in it, she found her dragon ball radar, and clicked on it, she was surprised that a dragon ball was surprisingly close, it was located somewhere in the city, and as she thought about it, she could pinpoint its location easily. She walked outside and saw Goku waiting for her and sitting on Nimbus. She noticed Nimbus was larger than before and could easily support the two of them.

"You look great Bulma!" He remarked, she blushed slightly and then came closer to him.

"We won't be needing your yellow cloud Goku. There is a dragon ball located in the city, not far from here, so we can walk to that point." She made sure he couldn't protest by dragging him along.

"Sure…" He said, and followed her. As they walked, Goku noticed how many people passed by them; the city was an element he would never understand fully, so he was wise to follow Bulma's lead or he would certainly get lost. On their way Goku noticed a couple of men starring at Bulma and whistling after her, saying things like: "Hey baby you need some company?" or "Now that's what I call a tight spot!" Bulma didn't pay attention and just walked past them, like they never even existed. Goku admired this, and even though he didn't know why the men were bothering her, he respected her concentration and mental focus. Bulma went into a mall, and Goku followed quickly before the sliding doors closed.

"What are we doing here?" He asked innocently, looking around in amazement, he never saw so many shops in his life.

"Well I've decided to buy you some presents!" She said and smiled to him.

"What? Why?" He asked and looked puzzled.

"I want to repay you for saving me out of a deep depression." Her voice was loving and soft, Goku believed every word she said.

"Well that was the least I could do." He said and scratched his head. Bulma took his hand and led him into a shop, entitled "Men's wear". Goku looked around and saw a huge stack of clothes and shoes, Bulma began looking around herself, Goku just stood there not knowing what to do. Bulma approached him, and gave him some clothes; she showed him the way to the fitting room. As he tried all of the clothes Bulma had staged together he came out and showed her every time, she clapped when she saw something she liked, and told him to put those clothes aside, so she could buy them for him, Goku stepped out once more this time only in jeans, all the girls who were working in the shop drooled at the sight of his impressive upper body, chiseled all the way, even Marky Mark would be jealous. Bulma only giggled, but she saw that he didn't like those jeans all to well. A young woman approached him.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"I feel like these pants are too tight." He said and laughed sheepishly, making the woman blush.

"Well would you like to try another model; these pants are scratched in the knee area making it easier to move around. As she handed the white jeans to Goku, he looked over at Bulma, and she only nodded and smiled. When he slipped into them he found that they were quite comfortable, but had a tendency to slip down, Bulma only gave him a belt, and that problem was solved.

"What do you think Bulma?" He came out and saw that she was smiling, so that meant "yes!"

"Here try these black low top sneakers!" Bulma handed him the sneakers.

"Well it's definitely something new, but I'm more used to my boots." He said and smiled to her.

"Nonsense! Here try these socks, and then tell me they don't feel comfortable?" She knew that Goku couldn't say no to that offer, and as he tried it out, he couldn't see any difficulties walking in the sneakers. Bulma only smiled and paid with her credit card. As they walked out, Goku was dressed in his new cool looking jeans, together with a whole new pair of black low top sneakers, and his favorite Capsule Corp. t-shirt, but he carried with him a dozen of bags, knowing that Bulma had bought more than he knew of.

"So how does it feel to have more than one set of clothing?" She asked with a teasing look. He cracked up a smile and said:

"Well, not bad I guess…"

"But what about my old clothes?" Goku asked.

"I threw them away…" Bulma said casually. He looked surprised and followed her to the hairdresser. Bulma went in and talked to another girl, she then called Goku over to take a seat.

"Goku, this is Brittany, my good friend, she will be giving you a whole new hair style!" Goku looked confused at Bulma.

"Ehm! Hey! My name is Goku…" Goku said and smiled, not knowing Bulma's true intentions.

"Hey sweetie! Let me take a look at that hair of yours." Brittany was indeed attractive, but Goku couldn't care less, as she started to alter his hair he could see the transformation take place in the mirror. A half hour later Brittany was finished and walked to Bulma who was sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine.

"So how did it go?" Bulma asked excited.

"He has the strongest hair I have ever encountered! But I managed to make it look at least twice at good as it was before, come and see for your self." As Bulma saw the new Goku she was utterly surprised and pleased, his hair was spikier and pointed up in stead of pointing to several sides. Goku only looked in the mirror and was surprised by what had happened to his hair.

"So do you like it?" Bulma asked.

"Well… it's different?" He said bewildered and shrugged.

"I knew you would like it!" Bulma said and jumped from joy, she turned to face Brittany.

"So how much do I own you?" She asked.

"Nothing… Hey Bulma when are we gonna go out again?" Brittany asked and smiled beautifully.

"I haven't had much time lately, I promise I'll give you a call." Bulma took Goku's hand, and was leading him outside.

"I see you are busy with a hunk." Brittany send Bulma a teasing look.

"It's not as it looks!" Bulma blushed slightly. Goku picked up the bags and was heading out, and Bulma caught up with him, she looked him in the eyes. It was a look he couldn't resist, and he knew that she had more plans in store for him.

"Goku I want to give you a special gift, something you always will be able to remember me with." Her tone was too calm, Goku knew something just had to hide beneath it, but he trusted her, and would never question her. She stopped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"But it will hurt…" She said and smiled to him, he was lost in those blue eyes of hers, but for the moment he would accept every order she would give him, it wouldn't matter to him, as long as she was happy, he was happy. He nodded to her in a reassuring way, accepting her offer once again. She held his hand at all time, and Goku had never held hands with a girl this long, he felt somehow strangely when he was this close to Bulma, something he never felt when they were kids. They went in a jewellery shop, and Goku had never seen so many shiny objects in front of him. He placed the shopping bags near the entrance, and followed Bulma who showed him some earrings. He looked at them with widened eyes, and knew what Bulma had planned for him. She turned around to meet his gaze, and smiled beautifully, she knew that this would top his new look, and change him into something she always wanted in Goku… or did she?

"Well what do you think?" She asked, and Goku looked at the different earrings, not knowing what he should say.

"I think these would be perfect for you." She pointed at a pair of round golden earrings. Goku took a look and started giggling. Bulma looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What's so funny Goku?" She asked and frowned for a moment, and crossed her arms. Goku stopped to giggle, and had a serious expression.

"But aren't girls only supposed to wear earrings?" His childish voice was filled with questions.

"No. Boys wear them as well, actually I think it's totally cute!" She obviously had a point and Goku did not want to insult her in any way, so he accepted. As they finally walked out of the store Goku had an unpleasant look on his face, like he was hurting.

"Ouch! My ears!" He said while having tears welling up in his eyes, Bulma only smirked at his expression.

"You said yourself they looked nice on you?" Bulma said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he had to pierce my ears!?" Goku exclaimed, Bulma only giggled and leaned against him while trying to reassure him that it would be alright.

"What do you say about a couple of hotdogs? Would you forgive me then?" She asked and looked at him teasingly.

"Well… only if I get ice cream for dessert!" He cracked up a smile, and they both laughed, after they both had finished their meals, they left the mall. Bulma revealed a device to Goku.

"Put our shopping bags on the ground Goku, I'm gonna zip them and convert them into a capsule." Goku followed her instructions, and saw how Bulma used what seemed to look like a remote control to shrink the bags and turn it into a small capsule, she threw both device and capsule into her bag, and they continued. As they continued to walk, Goku noticed how much attention he was getting. Girls were giving him the looks, and commenting on his figure while he walked with Bulma, he didn't understand why he had gotten so much attention, but he knew that it had to do with Bulma's gifts. They stopped in front of a huge skyscraper.

"Wow where are we?" Goku asked amazed by the size of the building.

"Charmant's underwear. The dragon ball is located inside of this compound." Bulma said and looked at the radar. Goku smiled when he heard that they were going to find their first dragon ball. He began to stretch out and focus, Bulma turned her head and looked at Goku with confused eyes.

"Goku… what are you doing?" She asked with widened eyes. He turned to face her.

"Preparing for the battle ahead?" Bulma only fell to the ground by the remark; she stood up and looked like she was going to explode.

"Goku! Are you crazy!? We can't just go in and destroy the entire place; we would end up in jail!" Goku looked scared when he saw how slippery her temper was. He just nodded, and followed her inside. Goku sat on a chair in the waiting room, and observed how Bulma talked to a secretary. When she was done she went inside an elevator and Goku was left to himself.

Bulma knew who could have the dragon ball, and she waltzed right inside, she looked around and noticed a three star dragon ball on a small stand, on a desk, as she approached, another person entered the office.

"Long time no see, fillette!" Bulma froze when she heard the familiar voice she turned around and met the man with a smile on her face.

"Charmant! It's good to see you!" She proclaimed taking a few steps towards him, shaking his hand.

"Whom do I own this honor?" His French accent was overwhelming; he wore a tight tux, and looked almost like a girl, long golden hair with attractive features. He sat on his office chair and smiled to Bulma.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood, so how is business?" She asked politely. He only twitched with an eyebrow and smiled.

"Quite well, our underwear is selling like fruitcakes. But tell me dear Bulma I haven't heard much of you since we finished high school together, are you working for Capsule Corp?"

"Yes, Thi-hi?" She said, and didn't know what to say, she needed that dragon ball, but she knew that Charmant wouldn't hand it out that easily.

"So now tell me my pretty Bulma, why are you here?" He asked with a tempting smile on his face. Bulma's smile faded she knew that she couldn't fool him.

"That is a nice shiny sphere you got there." She said and looked at the dragon ball on his desk.

"You like it? I found it in my pool; it does look pretty doesn't it?"

"How much do you want for it?" She asked quickly not wasting any time.

"You sure are getting right to the point aren't you? It's not for sale?" He said and smiled provocatively.

"But…" Bulma was about to make a statement, but Charmant didn't allow it.

"Look Bulma, we are both extremely rich, money has no value to me anymore." He stood up and walked to a window looking out.

"There must be something you want?" She asked.

"I want a stud, and sexy boy who can represent my men's collection. All I have are pretty girls, if I hadn't I would have given you an offer to become our newest female model, but there is simply no man out there who can satisfy me, and you know my taste is mostly based on men." He said and crossed his arms.

"So that's why I haven't seen any male underwear ads in some time?" Bulma smiled cunningly.

"It is frustrating; I need perfection not some guys who have no style!" He was getting rather aggravated; Bulma knew it was time for plan B.

"I tell you what. If I can provide you with what you need, then you'll give me the sphere?" He turned around and laughed.

"Oui à, accepte! But I doubt you can do that." He said and giggled in a girly manner. Bulma only smiled, and went out to find Goku, when she led him into Charmant's office, the atmosphere suddenly changed. Charmant looked at Goku with widened eyes, he was drooling, and Bulma knew this and started to laugh evilly. Charmant could not let himself be fooled by Bulma, and quickly laughed back.

"I see he has a pretty face and nice hair, but does the have the entire package!?" Charmant thought he had won the argument. Goku only looked at Bulma with a puzzled expression.

"Take off you t-shirt Goku." She said and looked confident. Goku did what she demanded, only to startle Charmant. Charmant looked at Goku with widened eyes; he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Are we impressed?" Bulma asked and looked over confident. Charmant closed his eyes and licked his upper lip, much to Goku's surprise.

"Ehm… what's he doing Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Just be cool…" She said and walked up to Charmant.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked and smiled victoriously.

"He will need to represent the entire collection! And must be at my disposal every day the next 2 months." Bulma looked at him with a disappointed expression; she turned around and was heading out together with Goku who was still holding his t-shirt in one hand. Charmant looked in despair, and broke the silence.

"2 weeks then!" He said. Bulma stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"2 hours!" Her voice was ruthless, and Charmant was desperate.

"Alright! But we must start straight away!" Charmant called his secretary and arranged a photo session, Bulma snatched the dragon ball and showed it to Goku, who smiled back and showed a thumbs up. Later they all met at the photo session, where Goku had to try several different boxer briefs, while he stood in front of a white background.

"Bulma Briefs, as your last name suggests, you are my guardian angel!" Charmant said and watched the photo shooting together with Bulma.

"Uh yeah Goku! That's it! Hold that pose, now give me a smile, yeah! Flex those abs, and arms!" The female photograph yelled, while taking shots of Goku who blushed and was surprised at how much attention he got. When the photo shooting was over, Bulma rushed to Goku and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Our first dragon ball!" She said with joy.

"Yeah!" Goku said and laughed sheepishly, and then went into the changing room. Charmant approached Bulma in the meantime.

"He sure is cute!" He said.

"You think?" Bulma asked and looked surprised.

"Oh come on! Like you don't see him the way I do?" Charmant was falling for Goku!? Bulma saw Goku exiting the changing room, and followed him.

"Wait! Can't you at least give me his phone number?" Charmant tried, Bulma only turned to look at him and smirked.

"He doesn't have any…" And they both left.

"What…?" Charmant looked in despair, he must have had a bad dream of something, but as he pinched himself he didn't wake up, a person walked up to him, and said:

"I think we have hit the jackpot!" And Charmant immediately lightened up. Outside Goku and Bulma had stopped to locate the next dragon ball. Bulma took a good look at the radar, and looked up at some hills far away from the city, and sighed.

"Looks like we are going to have to adventure out to the country side?" Goku only nodded and lifted her up in his arms.

"Goku what are you doing!?" She asked surprised.

"Which way?" He asked.

"South…" Goku looked around.

"Ehehe, I can't remember where south is?" He laughed sheepishly.

"It's that way!" Bulma pointed at the hills far away.

"No problem hold on tight!" Goku made a phenomenal jump across the city and landed elegantly in the middle of an empty country road. Bulma had screamed all the way, and was breathing heavily.

"You are crazy!" Bulma exclaimed while slapping him.

"Ehehe! Now that was fun!" They continue like this until they agreed to move on to the next destination. Meanwhile at the mall a customer asked how much the Gi pants he found lying on the floor cost. The adventure had finally begun, and who knows what dangers lay ahead for our heroes, stay tuned on the next chapter!

* * *

**Preview:**

Bulma's feet couldn't take it anymore, so Goku carried her until the sun was beginning to decline. Bulma found a good spot for camping and set up two good sized tents by one click with the help of her capsules, meanwhile Goku found a small stream near the camp and collected some water in bucket. As he returned he found Bulma sitting inside her tent chatting with her friends using her laptop. Goku yawned and scratched his belly, he noticed the earrings he was wearing and started laughing, and thinking: 'Wait till the others see this'.

"Goku come here for a second." Bulma said, and Goku came in and sat beside her.

"Look at the screen." She said and giggled. As he did, Bulma took a snapshot, and showed it to her girlfriends.

"You know Goku I'm not the only one who likes your new look." She said and giggled. Goku only laughed and held one hand behind his neck. Goku went out and made a camp fire, he then went down to the stream and caught some fishes, which he then prepared, Bulma looked at how serious he looked when he was working, she had never thought of him being mature, but each of his movements and actions made it more clear for her that she no longer was dealing with an infant.

"Bulma! Dinner's ready!" She heard this and walked out, and sat next to him.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it, the adventure has begun! I have noticed the positive reviews, and I would like to thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing it I appreciate it immensly ! It really makes this work easier, this chapter was all about change, I wanted to give Goku a new and fresher look, so I hope I didn't put anyone off by doing so:-P If you are interested to see how he looks in my story then go to: http :// www. freewebs. com / ffvii-sfheavenxl/ Goku'sSummary. doc Here you will find a quick summery with some neat pictures, including the one with the new "improved" Goku! Lol! If that link doesn't work you can try this one instead: http:// www.freewebs. com/ffvii-sfheavenxl/- New Folder/Goku's Will. jpg - I know these links don't work at all if posted on so be sure not to include the intervals when you paste this and type it in the browser. All these things are in my Fanfiction section on my website, so they should work. The next chapter should be out pretty soon, until then take care! And please R&R! 


	5. Beneath the stars

**Chapter 4 - Beneath the stars **

Out in the vast and beautiful countryside, Bulma and Goku were heading towards higher ground, the steep path had taken its tool on Bulma's delicate feet, and she simply had to take a break, she sat on a fallen tree next to the dirt road, and breathed heavily, her pulse was raging and she could feel the sun starting to burn her skin, so she scrambled around her bag, and found some sun lotion to grease on the exposed parts of her body. Goku on the other hand just stared at her early defeat and rested his back against a tall rock, standing across her on the side of the road, he looked up, and saw endless mountain chains, covered in vegetation, he noticed that the mountaintops were covered with snow, he once again lowered his gaze at Bulma who seemed hurt, her slender legs red by the burning sensation the sun had caused, Goku on the other hand was acclimated to the environment and had a steady tan, which was a result of endless hard training out in the burning sun, Kami never gave him time to rest when he was undergoing the toughest training ever. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Goku's face, he looked at Bulma like he had a plan. Bulma saw his expression and frowned.

"Are you happy now Goku?" She asked, and crossed her arms, while trying to look away.

"Of course I'm happy, but what's bothering you?" He asked innocently, and pushed himself off the rock, walking slowly to the other side of the road. Goku kneeled down, and took a look at her legs, trailing his index finger from her thighs down to her small knees; Bulma felt a cold chill run down her spine at his touch, she didn't know what to think and blushed slightly when she saw what he was about to do next. Goku once again trailed his index finger alongside her soft skin, down to her ankles and saw that some of the lotion was dripping on her white tennis shoes, he then held his finger close to his nose and sniffed to it, before letting it enter his parting lips, as he tasted the flavor of Bulma's sweat and sun lotion, Bulma felt her heart beat faster, at the sight of Goku who then frowned and spit out what he had tasted seconds before, wiping his lips clean of the taste, he stood up standing before Bulma, blocking the sunrays off her body, she enjoyed the shade he momentarily provided.

"This won't do you any good Bulma!" He exclaimed and looked down at her lap, trailing his look down to her crossed legs, for a moment Bulma was about to hit him for giving her such looks, but his intensions were completely harmless.

"It's your entire fault anyways Goku! If we didn't chase that wild boar because you were getting hungry we could have gotten to our desired destination by now!? And if you just listened to me for once Goku we would… etc!" Her blabber was nothing he could avoid, in fact he loved it, it reminded him of their previous dragon ball hunts, where Bulma sometimes was impossible to bear, but still he wouldn't trade her company for anything.

"Wait here for a second will ya?" Goku jumped high, disappearing in thin air in front of Bulma who looked surprised, and stood up looking up at the blue sky.

"Don't leave me here!" Bulma growled while clenching her teeth, she was not finished lecturing him, but when she found herself alone in the spot surrounded by rocky cliffs, and vast woods she immediately missed the knucklehead.

"Oh Goku, don't leave me here alone all by myself!" She proclaimed while her voice began to tremble, she could hear the different sounds coming from all around her; she was clearly out of her element.

"Goku where are you!" She yelled frantically looking around for any signs of her companion.

"Right here Bulma!" She looked up and saw a smiling Goku landing in front of her, holding his t-shirt and stretching it out, balancing the ice he had gathered, Bulma noticed his shirtless stature, and smiled briefly, knowing his purpose. They walked back to the fallen tree, and as Bulma sat, she took Goku's t-shirt and wrapped it up around the small blocks of ice, and trailed it longside her body that was in rapture by the cooling sensation and water that dripped down her curves. Goku had his arms to his hips, and looked happy to see that Bulma was looking relieved rather than grumpy.

"So is it better now?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it is…" She looked at him with curved eyebrows.

"Everything ok?" He asked looking concerned.

"Goku I… I'm sorry for yelling at you just before I was just exhausted and…" But he cut her off before she could finish it.

"I know Bulma, the sun can be your worst enemy at times, while you cool down I'll go fetch you an umbrella, and he did as he promised, using large leaves, tying them together on a branch, he made sure it didn't weigh too much, as he handed it over to Bulma, she smiled beautifully to him.

"Thank you! Goku Your t-shirt is now crumbled and wet, here take this instead!" She reached out for her bag, and tossed him a white tank top, which he put on, and giggled while holding one hand behind his neck. She wouldn't mind if he walked around topless, but she also had to suppress these ridiculous thoughts too.

"Thanks Bulma! Let's go! Eheheh!" He urged and started walking Bulma only limped after him, and regained her tempo.

"So Where is the next dragon ball?" Goku's expression turned serious. Bulma was surprised by his determination.

"Oh, just a sec!" She said with widened eyes and fumbled around her bag, and found he radar, she pressed the button and saw that they were pretty close.

"It's just around the corner!" She said with excitement in her voice, turning to Goku and smiling. Goku rejoiced as well and began running faster, distancing himself away from Bulma.

"Wait!" She desperately exclaimed while trying to keep up, as she ran around the corner she saw Goku climbing up a vertical hill, as he got up, he held the dragon ball up waving it to show Bulma. As Bulma saw it she jumped from joy and clapped at their latest find. What she didn't know was that her laughing and joyful behavior was attracting predators, Goku sensed it right away and looked worried for a moment, Bulma didn't understand his facial expression and stopped looking to her right, where a lynx was approaching out of dense vegetation. It was getting ready to attack, as it leaped forward showing its claws, and targeting Bulma, Goku jumped in between and grabbed the lynx by it very short tail, tossing it away. Bulma only looked in awe as Goku had saved her the second time in one day. She clapped her hands together and walked closer to Goku who held the dragon ball, he stretched his arm out, and showed Bulma, it was the five stared dragon ball! Goku gave her the dragon ball and she carefully placed in her bag.

"So where to next?" Goku asked, his enthusiasm shocking Bulma beyond belief, she fell to the ground by surprise and got up, ready to burst.

"For your information Goku, I was just about to get eaten by a wicked animal!" She was starting to lecture him again, Goku only shrugged, and continued walking.

"Don't walk away from me when we are having a conversation!" She followed him. They continued to walk until Bulma couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright I'm getting my bike!" She said searching for the appropriate capsule.

"I don't think a bike would help in this terrain Bulma?" He said and scratched his forehead.

"Oh come one! Why not!?" Truth be told, he was right! The terrain and edgy and unpredictable.

Bulma's feet couldn't take it anymore, so Goku carried her until the sun was beginning to decline. Bulma found a good spot for camping and set up two good sized tents by one click with the help of her capsules, meanwhile Goku found a small stream near the camp and collected some water in bucket. As he returned he found Bulma sitting inside her tent chatting with her friends using her laptop. Goku yawned and scratched his belly, he noticed the earrings he was wearing and started laughing, and thinking: 'Wait till the others see this'.

"Goku come here for a second." Bulma said, and Goku came in and sat beside her.

"Look at the screen." She said and giggled. As he did, Bulma took a snapshot, and showed it to her girlfriends.

"You know Goku I'm not the only one who likes your new look." She said and giggled. Goku only laughed and held one hand behind his neck. Goku went out and made a camp fire, he then went down to the stream and caught some fishes, which he then prepared, Bulma looked at how serious he looked when he was working, she had never thought of him being mature, but each of his movements and actions made it more clear for her that she no longer was dealing with an infant.

"Bulma! Dinner's ready!" She heard this and walked out, and sat next to him.

"So you can cook?" She asked, looking at the campfire.

"Well I know how to get by out in nature." He said and sat right to her, and started to eat, Bulma took the wooden stick that was pointed towards the fire, and looked at the fish that was speared on the other end of the stick.

"So how does the fish taste?" She asked him, already knowing the answer, he was never fussy about food.

"Great you gotta try it!" He said and grabbed another one.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" She took a small bite, and her eyes widened at the flavors her tongue was experiencing, the fish was indeed well prepared, and well salted.

"It's actually quit well?" She didn't believe it herself, but Goku knew how prepare fish.

"See I told you that you'll like it!" And then Goku grabbed another one, and another and another until there were no more left. Bulma had finished eating and crawled in her tent, when she got out she held two cans, she threw one to Goku, who caught it in mid air.

"What's this?" He asked and looked puzzled, she laughed at his comment.

"Its soda, haven't you tried it before?" She said amused.

"Nope… But I will now!" He said and looked overjoyed, she showed him how to open it, and when he drank it, he spit it out. Bulma looked at him and laughed.

"It's burning my mouth from the inside?" He concluded looking bewildered.

"Thi-hi! Goku that's normal!" She giggled and sat on the soft grass.

"I think I prefer water." He took a bucked full of the water he had gathered from the stream, and emptied it, Bulma only watched it with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"I'll go down and gather some more water." Goku said and took the bucket leaving Bulma behind.

"I'll be in my tent." She said and crawled inside, she opened her laptop and place it in her lap, she had 20 new messages, and so she read through all of them, while resting her back against a rack. She could hear Goku return, and she started chatting with her friends, she looked at the clock it was 22.50 PM. As she continued to chat, Goku came and peaked inside to see what she was doing, with a bright smile on his face Bulma couldn't resist to ask him what he wanted, since his smiling was causing her to smile as well. He only stepped forward, and sat beside her, she knew that he had something on his mind, but that he was too polite to disturb her, so she closed her laptop and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Tell me Goku." She said.

"I gotta show you something…" He took her by the wrist and pulled her carefully out of the tent and in the open. Her eyes widened as she saw how beautiful the evening was. She noticed how idyllic and calm the atmosphere was around them, and how perfect the scenario was, only then had she seen the true beauty of the countryside, as she followed Goku who sat on a plain and looked up at the sky, who seemed to be filled with thousand of shinning diamonds. She looked up ahead and saw how the mountains around them almost encircled the light shone by the moon and the stars to direct at the spot they were at. She quickly followed Goku and sat beside him, she crossed her legs and fell backwards, keeping both of her hands behind her neck for support. She found herself comfortable on the soft grass, the soft evening breeze was delighting, and not to cool either, it was just right. She looked over at Goku who brought his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his knees, and looked up at the shinning sky. He was the one who broke the silence.

"I thought you might like to be out here…" His soft voice so innocent to her ears, she closed her eyes and parted her lips, enjoying his voice in the calmness of the night.

"And you were right, I do…" She replied softly, and blinked a couple of times, before turning her gaze to him, he didn't look back at her though, and just seemed to focus on the stars.

"Remember how we used to do this on our first dragon ball hunt?" Goku commented, surprising Bulma and making her wonder.

"Yeah… Thi-hi! You used to drag me out of the capsule caravan every night." She could remember perfectly how his small hands guided her out every night, and how she both hated and loved it.

"I use to do this almost every night…" His voice powerless and pure.

"Also when you trained with Kami?" She asked.

"Of course… The temple above clouds was perfect for viewing the stars, every night the sky would be almost completely covered by them." Goku's words were calm and truthful, it seemed to soothe her.

"It must have been hard?" She asked having her eyes closed and only listening to Goku.

"It was… especially at night time where I saw figures when I watched the sky." Bulma's eyebrows curved, she did not expect such a reply.

"What figures?" She asked.

"I don't know… sometimes I could imagine faces of people I knew…"

"People you were missing?" She took those words from him.

"Yeah… How did you know?" He asked and turned his gaze to her, now they had eye contact.

"I happens when you are all alone…" She said and looked up.

"Sometimes I would dream of our adventures." Her eyes widened at his remark.

"You would?" Her breath began to tremble.

"Yeah! When I was completely exhausted after training I would only have to think of you and the time we spent together to forget about all the worries in this world." Bulma could feel the tears were welling up in her eyes, she could not believe how mature some of Goku's words were, and how much she wanted to hear these words. She knew she had to change subject or she would have difficulties sleeping, she couldn't let him open up to her like this, even though he was completely innocent and naïve she was far more emotionally matured than him, and she would hide the feelings she had for him, even the fact that she missed him greatly when he was training with Kami.

"But the most important thing is that we have no worries right now." She didn't believe in her own words.

"I guess your right Bulma… you are always right." Goku's word cut though her heart.

"Don't say that…" She said abruptly.

"Why?" He looked at her with an insecure expression.

"Because it doesn't matter…" Her reply didn't make much sense, not even for Goku.

"You are my best friend Bulma…" His innocent words were destroying her from the inside; she turned to one side, turning her back to him, not wanting him to see her hurt expression. She panted, she was at the verge of letting go, but she was strong, and held the pain inside crying from the inside. Slowly but surely she cried herself into sleep, Goku would never know of her attachment to him, she would never want to show him.

"Bulma is everything alright?" He asked and approached her steadily, when he saw that she was asleep, he went to her tent, and gathered a pillow and a cover, he then returned to her, and carefully lifted her head, and put the pillow under it, removing her cap in the process and smiling while brushing a few strands from her face. He then lay then tucked her in. and lay down on the grass not far from where she was lying, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally I've got time to wrap this chapter up. After writing my paper on biochemistry I needed some time off the computer screen. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next. I noticed more reviews from you guys, and would like to thank you for your positive feedback, it is really exciting to see people's reactions and thoughts about the story, keep it up guys! ;) – And marry Christmas everyone! -


	6. Another tournament

**Chapter 5 – Another tournament **

As the morning approached, Bulma opened her eyes slightly, blinking a couple of times before yawning, she inhaled the morning breeze and lifted her upper body looking around in amazement as the scenery was lid up by the forthcoming sun. She noticed the pillow and cover, and thought about what had happened last night, she didn't remember bringing them outside. As she looked to her left again she saw Goku sitting right next to her.

"Woah! Don't scare me like that Goku!" She said while panting he had just appeared out of nowhere, Goku only shrugged and scratched the top of his head.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" He asked and stood up and brushed some grass off his newly bought jeans, Bulma only sighed.

"I need to take a bath." She said and stood up, walking to her tent. When she came out she tossed a capsule to the ground, as it exploded it revealed a portable shower. The portable shower was attached to a water container, Goku only looked in amazement as she started the water, and it looked like it was warm too.

"Wow Bulma! You sure do have a capsule for every occasion!" He stated while he laughed sheepishly. Bulma only turned and looked at him with an arrogant smile.

"I'm just that good, eh?" Goku only nodded at her statement. While Bulma was unpacking some of her clothes and a found a towel, she noticed Goku walking down the dirt road, she immediately panicked.

"You are not going anywhere without me are you!?" Her eyes inflicted with flames, threatening to engulf Goku. Goku only turned around and laughed sheepishly while holding one hand behind his neck.

"Easy now Bulma, I'm gonna take a bath myself." He said and blinked while observing the turquoise haired woman who gave him an inquisitive look.

"And where have you planned to do that?" She asked, her hands placed on her hips.

"Just down the corner there is a stream, and further down a waterfall." He said casually and continued his paste.

"You are not going to leave me here all by myself, are you!?" Her voice beginning to sound more nagging, Goku only shrugged and scratched the top of his head.

"Then come with me!" He said and crossed his arms, and gave her smile she couldn't resist.

"Alight! You stay put for a moment, because I don't want to be eaten by a wolf or something out here while you're away!" She grabbed her toilet bag which contained all of her shampoos, and she quickly gathered some fresh underwear and a towel before racing to Goku's side. They walked down green path, and across a small section of a forest before Goku could hear the waterfall. As they arrived Bulma placed her things on a rock, and inspected the area. It became apparent that the location was indeed perfect; the waterfall was surrounded by thick forest, and centered just above a small round lake.

"Now Goku while I undress go take a hike in the forest!" Goku knew she wasn't a morning person, and willingly disappeared into the dense vegetation.

"But don't go too far!" He could hear her yell, and shook with his head. Bulma took her tennis shoes off and walked to the edge near the water, she saw her own reflection in the water, and slid her denim mini skirt down to her ankles, and kicked it away, when she removed her tank top, she immediately covered her chest area with her arm, while slowly sliding her panties down, she entered the water, and was surprised that it was quite pleasant, she treaded into deeper water, she stopped when the water level was above her chest area and then she relaxed, the bottom was covered by round rocks which weren't sharp, she could feel small fish passing by her, touching her legs now and then.

"Goku! Get back here!" He heard her, and headed back, he saw she was standing in the center of the lake and waved at him.

"Take the shampoo out of the toilet bag and throw it to me." She said calmly.

"You mean this thing?" Goku held the shampoo and showed her, when she nodded, he threw it and she caught it. Goku noticed Bulma was greasing substance on her hair, and looked how the soap spread around her while she was attending to her long turquoise hair. Goku took his black low top sneakers off, together with the socks and stuffed them inside the sneakers, he then removed the white tank top, revealing his muscular upper body, as he was about to unbutton his jeans, Bulma's eyes widened.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked and frowned.

"I'm undressing? Why is there something wrong?" He asked and shrugged.

"You are not doing it in front of me!" She replied and continued to rub her hair.

"Oh come on Bulma! It's not like something you haven't seen already?" He remembered how he used to run around naked without Bulma being too offended by it when they were kids.

"Goku that was another time, wait till I'm done then you can jump in and do whatever you want to!" Goku knew THAT would take some time. So he decided to do something else he dropped his jeans, and jumped in still wearing his boxer briefs. He dived in head first jumping over Bulma and making a loud splash behind her, when he popped his head out of the water he laughed sheepishly and held his boxer briefs in one hand waving them to show it to Bulma who only made a dull expression and sighed. As the atmosphere once again settled, Bulma washed her hair standing underneath the waterfall, while the water poured over her head; she tilted her head upwards and swung her beautiful hair backwards. She noticed Goku who was swimming around, and approached him.

"Hold on for a second." He stopped for a moment and turned to face her. She noticed that his hair was hanging down the back of his neck, and a few strands hung down his forehead.

"Were you the one to tuck me in last night?" She asked, and crossed her arms, squeezing her breasts together by doing so her cleavage was just water level and was visible, Goku who was about to answer her question, got distracted by the squeezing sound and lowered his gaze, as he did Bulma blushed and frowned at the same time, slapping Goku, sending him flying across the lake.

"Ouch!" Goku rubbed his cheek while looking at Bulma with widened eyes of confusion.

"Pervert!" She proclaimed loudly, looking away as if she didn't want anything to do with him. Goku just shrugged and looked bewildered.

"What did I do?" He asked with his innocent voice. 'Yeah like you didn't know what you were doing Goku!?' she thought it was impossible that Goku didn't sneak peak, but then again she knew how naïve and sexually immature he was.

"You really don't know what you did, do you?" She looked at him with a concerned expression.

"No! You just hit me for no reason!" Goku fired back at her, clearly hurt by her surprise slam, she could see that tears were about to well up in his eyes, when she saw this she quickly dismissed her accusations and apologized.

"And I did place the pillow under your head while you were sleeping." He muttered as he got out of the water not facing Bulma, who turned away from embarrassment seeing his naked behind was a sight she liked and hated herself for doing so. As Goku slipped into boxer briefs he looked back to see Bulma looking ashamed of what she had done, he looked at her with a concerned expression while his hands rested on his hips.

"You know Bulma? You can pack a punch when you want to." She was bitterly surprised by his remark. She turned and watched him get dressed, but when he was about to tie his black low top sneakers, she saw that there was a slight problem. Goku did not know how to tie his shoelaces, and when he got them at the shop, Bulma had done it for him; she shook her head, and smirked.

"Goku I'll teach you how to do that if you can throw me the towel." He smiled back to her, and gave her the towel, and turned around not to look when he was told to. As Bulma came out of the water she tied the towel around her body, covering her chest and abdominal area, reaching down to her slender thighs. As she walked barefoot over to where Goku was standing, she tripped over a small piece of wood, she stretched her arms balancing herself palms down on the ground, by doing this she had made a soft groan, which had alarmed Goku, and tempted him to turn around and see if everything was alright with her, Bulma saw as he was about to turn around, and noticed that the towel had fallen to the ground exposing her naked body, she quickly informed him not to move, and he froze.

"Don't look Goku!" She panted while winding the towel around her body, only this time tightening the tension, so that her little accident would not repeat itself.

"Alright you can turn around now…" Goku turned around and saw Bulma like he had never done before; her beautiful face and deep blue eyes equaled the beauty of her stunning body and its curves and attributes, which seemed to capture Goku's attention for the first time ever. He felt strange for the moment, he couldn't explain it. Something was tickling him from the inside, a feeling he had never experienced, and found only one explanation; 'I'm probably just hungry', he was still naïve.

"Goku sit down on that rock." Bulma ordered him, he sat and watched how Bulma crouched down and showed him how to tie laces, when he had finally learned Bulma then wanted to see if he could do it, so he had to demonstrate.

"Very good Goku!" She said like she was talking to a 5 year old, she took her fresh underwear and clothes and went into the forest, when she came out again, she was dressed and her hair was formed differently than before, and Goku could notice.

"Wow, you sure know how to make your hair look pretty Bulma!" He said and laughed sheepishly, she only smiled to him.

"You like this style don't you? It's called a chignon." Goku had no idea of what she was talking about, and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Just forget it, here dry your hair." She threw him the towel, which he caught in mid air, as he rubbed his hair with the towel it returned to its new state, all spiky just the way it was when he had left the hairdresser's.

"Oh I'm starving!" Bulma proclaimed while gathering all of her things.

"Let's go back to our camp, I'll catch us something to eat… Mm… Wild boar sounds good huh?" Goku said with enthusiasm Bulma could vomit just at the thought.

"Goku leave breakfast to me." She said and walked the path to their camp, Goku only followed. Goku was handed a bowl and chocolate cereal, he just poured it into his mouth and crunched loudly.

"Mm! This taste's great Bulma!" Bulma looked at him and rolled with her eyes.

"You want more?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You bet!" When they had finished eating breakfast, they were ready to continue their journey, but when Bulma took a look at the dragon ball radar something concerned her.

"Oh no…" She sighed; Goku walked up to her, and looked at the dragon radar.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You see this, in the centre of the radar there are two dragon balls."

"Yeah, those are the ones we collected." Goku stated the obvious.

"But look over here there are two dragon balls located in the same area, you know what this means?" She looked at him with widened eyes.

"No…?" He said and giggled.

"Can't you see someone else is gathering the dragon balls as well!?" Goku finally understood and nodded.

"Well we better get going then." He said with a bright smile.

"But what if they intend to steal our dragon balls?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Bulma couldn't believe her ears, Goku sounded determined, calm, and fearless. She felt like she was a coward compared to him, but she had grown up, he hadn't, at least not emotionally. Bulma could remember the days when she too was fearless and would not stop until she got what she wanted, but she had changed during those three years Goku had gone to train with Kami and was more rational.

"But… Couldn't it be dangerous?" She asked with a fake smile.

"It could, but don't worry I'll protect you! Ehehe!" He laughed sheepishly, she knew that he would, but his calmness had surprised her, he was always eager as a child, but now he seemed to have changed into a more balanced person.

"Alright then, but the destination is far away, so we will have to use my hover car." She tossed a capsule to the ground and there it was to behold a… hover car!

"Jump in Goku!" She started the engine and they were off. As they speeded across the countryside, Goku looked out and saw how fast the tries past below them, they were traveling with a respectable speed. But Goku was sure he could do better.

"I think I can run faster than this hover car." Bulma glanced at him and laughed.

"You are out of your mind Goku." She said amused, but when she turned to look at him he was gone. She turned her head and saw Goku running in front of her; he waved back at her, she only frowned and speeded up, when she finally caught up to him, she steered beside him.

"What are you doing, you don't think you can outrun a Capsule Corp hovering vehicle?" She yelled to him.

"I already have. See ya!" Bulma could only look up ahead with widened eyes and parted lips, she was clearly outdone by Goku, and she was speeding as fast as the hovering could take, but still she was no match for the world strongest man. She noticed how Goku appeared from above and landed on the passenger seat next to her, he was not even exhausted. An hour passed and they were still going strong that was until Goku decided to take a closer look at the control panel.

"What's this button for?" He asked and pushed the red button, Bulma scowled at this and quickly hit the breaks so that the hover car came to a halt, two slots opened up in front of the hover car and fired two missiles which accelerated into a mountain and completely demolishing it, Goku and Bulma only looked in awe as the destruction took place in front of them.

"Ups…" Goku knew he had touched the wrong button.

"Ups!? Is that all you can say!? Goku you simplistic knucklehead see what you have done!" Bulma was enraged.

"Sorry Bulma, from now on I won't do anything without your approval." He giggled sheepishly, Bulma only shook with her head, what was he saying? Bulma could not understand why Goku always would follow her orders instead of following Chi-Chi's. Why was he so obedient when he was by her side, Bulma didn't consider herself to be perfect, although she was a narcissist, she knew her personality and temper was something very few could actually tolerate, when she thought more about she concluded that Goku was probably the only one who could tolerate and appreciate her fully, but she also knew that this was only temporary, and that he would one day mature emotionally enough to see past her and discover her true flaws.

"Let's just keep going, and hope that nobody saw that." Bulma started the engine and they speeded off again.

* * *

Meanwhile at the SON residence someone was getting rather upset. 

"I can't believe he left me for that no good turquoise haired witch!" Chi-Chi's voice was echoing throughout the house.

"Easy now sweetheart we don't know if Goku had to find the dragon balls to save earth?" Her father, King-Ox said while sitting on the couch.

"Father there is no way he could have left with that woman without any consideration for me!" King-Ox looked at his daughter with widened eyes; the power that came out of her vocal strings was enough to shatter mountains.

"I think its best if you come back to the castle my dearest." Chi-Chi turned to look at her father stopping her wild circling walk.

"But what if Goku returns?" She had a concerned expression on her beautiful face.

"He will know where to find you." Her father commented while leading her out of the small house.

"I hope he finds me…" Her voice was trembling; she loved him purely, but was it enough? Did he love her back? And so both father and daughter left for the fire mountain.

* * *

Bulma and Goku stopped just before a town; Bulma knew that the dragon balls were located somewhere in it, she looked to her left to find Goku sleeping in the passenger seat, she smirked at the sight, he looked like a baby when he was sleeping, oddly enough she liked the sight of it, but she couldn't let him doze off like this when they were on a adventure. 

"Goku wake up…" She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him carefully. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked to Bulma a couple of times before giving her a smile that made her melt from the inside.

"We have arrived." She said and turned to look at the town, the sun was clearly declining and it would soon be dusk.

"Are we already there?" Goku stretched out and yawned, looking around observing the town that seemed almost empty.

"Goku It took us almost 10 hours to get here, but well since you pretty much slept through it all I presume you are fit for fight, huh?" She jumped out of the hover car, taking her bag with her, she took a few steps forward and reached out in her bag to find her binoculars. As she observed and analyzed the small town up ahead, she noticed poor activity if not any; it did not make much sense to our turquoise haired heroine. Goku made a back flip out of the hover car and landed elegantly, wiping some dust of his chest before walking up to Bulma.

"So what do we do now?" He asked, and crossed his arms while having a constant smile on his face.

"We better follow the dragon radar and see what we can do when we reach the dragon balls." Bulma turned her gaze to Goku, and noticed his serious looking stature, she knew something was hiding underneath.

"Let me guess you are hungry?" Goku dropped his serious stature began to clapped and laughed sheepishly.

"How did you know?" He asked and giggled while keeping one hand behind his neck and the other placed on his stomach.

"Let's just say I know you." She lowered her head in disappointment.

"Let's see if there is a restaurant or something in this town." When Goku heard this he immediately followed her.

"What about your hover car?" Goku asked and looked back at the fine piece of machinery.

"Don't worry about it, it has a top notch security system, it's programmed so I am the only one who can drive it." She said casually and stopped for a moment, Goku only looked at her, she was thinking about something.

"You see those guards?" Bulma pointed at two guards patrolling around town.

"Yup!" Goku replied.

"We got to fit in, look at us!" She proclaimed. Fumbling around her bag, she found two rings, almost matching each other. The one was completely rounded while the other had an implanted ruby.

"Goku put this ring on your ring finger." Bulma gave the Goku the round one, while she took the ruby one, and slid it on the delicate finger. Goku looked confused for a second.

"Here let me do it for you." Bulma put the ring on his finger, and held his hand while they entered the town.

"This way they'll think were engaged or something and won't get suspicious." She whispered to him, he only nodded in reply and giggled, he didn't understand the term "engaged", but wanted to play along. As Bulma held on to his strong arm she felt silly for a moment pretending to be his fiancé or girl for that matter, but the idea had never crossed her mind until now, she quickly shook those thoughts off her mind, and looked around, she noticed a guard was approaching them.

"Hold it right there I need to know what you business is here?" The guard who held a gun was not a pretty sight.

"Hello! My husband and I were just on a camping trip, but when we stumbled across this beautiful town, we just had to take a closer look, thi-hi!" Bulma smiled innocently revealing the ring on her right hand, matching the ring on Goku's left hand.

"Alright but stay out of trouble." As the guard patrolled away from them Bulma showed her relief, she looked around the town that was almost empty, a few dogs walked on the pavement, there were no cars, and a few people looked out of their windows.

"Funny, this place seems quite dead." Bulma said while clenching closer to Goku, who looked at her and grinned.

"You squeeze just as hard as Chi-Chi! Ehehe!" He said and laughed sheepishly, Bulma blushed for a moment, knowing who he was comparing her with.

"Oh my stomach is killing me! Can we eat PLEASE?" Bulma laughed at his funny behavior, she spotted a restaurant as they walked in they sat at a table and noticed there were no costumers besides them. A woman holding a pen and small paper notebook approached them.

"Would you like to order something?" She asked politely, Bulma took a look at the menu card and ordered the day's special, and for Goku she ordered all you can eat buffet.

"Anything to drink with that?" The woman asked, Bulma then ordered a bottle of white wine, and knowing Goku's taste, she ordered him ice water. It didn't take long for Goku to empty the entire buffet not that he had any competition since there were no other costumers, clapping on his belly he looked quite satisfied, Bulma only giggled at the display of brutal eating frenzy, after they had finished their meals Bulma walked to the restaurant counter to pay. The woman looked over at the emptied buffet and smiled.

"Looks like I can close early today." Bulma caught this remark and wanted to know more.

"I'm quit new here in town, and I wondered why it's so empty?" The woman looked at Bulma like she was hiding something.

"It's better if we not talk about it." The woman seemed to have made her point.

"I knew something was wrong the first time I laid eyes on this town, you can tell me, I'm one of the good guys." Bulma was offering her help.

"Get out now before I call the guards!" Bulma looked at her with disappointment, turned and walked to Goku.

"Let's go and find the dragon balls and get out of this town." Goku walked by her side, as they continued down the street, Bulma could feel that the long trip had taken its tool, and she wanted to find a place they could stay at until they found the two dragon balls. She looked around and spotted a nice looking hotel when they walked in Bulma did not loose any time, she walked to the reception.

"Can I help you?" A receptionist approached her.

"Yes I would like the best room, and with two beds." Bulma was clear about her wishes.

"Of course, I will need some identification first." When Bulma heard this she formed a cunning smirk on her lips.

"I hope this credit card will do." The receptionist grinned opportunistically.

"I guess it will. Alright then here are the keys I hope you will have a pleasant stay." Bulma did not want to expose her identity, clearly afraid that someone would take advantage of the fact that she was very rich, but it didn't help that she showed off with her credit card either? Bulma and Goku entered the elevator and it took them to the fifth floor, when Bulma opened the door to their suite she quickly lied down on the soft double bed and looked up at the ceiling revealing a satisfied look on her face. Goku sat on the edge of the bed and turned his gaze towards her.

"So what do we do now?" He asked looking at Bulma with an enthusiastic expression she only sighed and rolled with her eyes.

"We are going to rest, and then we'll search for the dragon balls tomorrow." Bulma clearly didn't want more action for the day.

"Oh come on Bulma I'm up for it!" Goku said giggled.

"Of course you are! You practically slept through the entire trip, but I'm the one who almost drove 10 hours." Goku nodded to her.

"Alright you stay and rest here, while I go and try to find the dragon balls." He got up and was about to head out.

"You are not planning to go and search for the dragon balls alone?" She asked and looked hurt in a way.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I know you are tired." He held the doorknob not moving, he was not sure of what he should do, but in that moment someone had knocked on their door, as Goku opened the door he saw a man standing before him.

"Would you be interested in seeing the brawl tonight?" He asked.

"Who's fighting?" Goku asked.

"Everyone who wants to win the top prize?" The man replied with an evil smile.

"And that is?" Bulma asked and walked up behind Goku while looking over his shoulder.

"Ah I see you two are a couple then you simply have to come and see this tournament it is the highlight in this town." Goku was excited when he heard this.

"You say tournament?" Goku's interest was clearly won over.

"You didn't answer my question?" Bulma said annoyed.

"Oh yes the top prize are two dragon balls, of course if you want to see the tournament then you'll have place a wager on one of the fighters who are participating." Bulma thought about the possibilities.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" Bulma shot the door and walked back and forth, clearly speculating.

"What do you think Bulma?" Bulma looked at Goku and came closer to him.

"I think this could be a trap." Goku nodded.

"But we have no other choice, so let's go!" Bulma took her bag and was heading out, only to have Goku starring at with a puzzled expression.

"Come on Goku let's go!" Goku only shrugged.

"You told me just a while ago that you were exhausted?" Bulma only smiled back to him.

"That was before I heard the magic word dragon ball , now I'm ready to roll!" She opened the door and faced the man standing outside.

"My husband just loves fighting; in fact he is willing to fight in the tournament!" The man's eyes widened.

"No problem I can arrange that." They followed the man to a huge hanger near the outskirt of the town, as they entered they found themselves surrounded by people who were walking or just exchanging wages, the man lead them down a tunnel, when he opened a door they walked into a grand room filled with artifacts and other high value items.

"Please wait here while I call my boss." The man disappeared into another room, when he came back again he was accompanied by a beautiful black haired woman.

"Greetings, I was informed that someone wanted to participate in the tournament." Bulma could recognize this familiar looking face; it was no other than Mai, emperor Pilaf's right hand! Although she didn't wear her uniform anymore, Bulma was highly suspicious.

"Have we met before?" Mai asked.

"I don't think we have, but it's nice to meet you!" Bulma said quickly, while at the same time acting it out nervously.

"I see, the pleasure is all mine, so you want to participate?" Mai turned her gaze to Goku, who only nodded.

"Your name please?" Mai looked at Goku, observing his calm stature.

"My name is Gok…" Bulma quickly covered his mouth with her hands.

"Ehm! His name is Charles!" Bulma added quickly, Mai looked at them widened eyes.

"Alright I'll just write that down." While Mai was about to register him for the tournament, a new figure appeared behind her.

"Leaving you partner out, eh?" A beautiful blond woman said while keeping her hands on her hips.

"No Hasky I'm not." Mai turned to face the other woman.

"I remember you!" Said Goku while freeing his mouth from Bulma's grip.

"Well who do we have here, Goku isn't it?" Goku nodded.

"Long time no see! You look different than before, looks like you have grown up." Hasky added and smirked confidently.

"And you're married as well! And to think you have married Bulma Briefs! How ironic!" Hasky laughed while holding one hand to her lips.

"Good job! Now you've ruined our cover!" Bulma smacked Goku on the head.

"Sorry Bulma." He rubbed his head.

"So how is she going to pay?" Hasky asked Mai.

"I've got a credit card and…" Mai interrupted her.

"That's no good here. I need to see some real cash before I can allow you to watch the tournament." Bulma scowled at this, she wanted to be there while Goku was fighting.

"No problem we'll just wager our dragon balls!" Goku suggested, resulting in Bulma falling to the ground of sheer shock.

"You idiot!" Bulma was enraged and ready to kill Goku.

"That sounds fair enough to me." Hasky said and smirked.

"But we'll need to take them as a deposit." Mai added.

"No you are just trying to trick us!" Bulma held tight to her bag, not wanting to led go.

"No worries if Goku wins the tournament then you'll win all the dragon balls." Hasky proclaimed. Bulma thought about it for a second, she wanted to be there and cheer for him, but she knew she couldn't trust those two women, but then again she was pretty sure Goku would win this tournament.

"I'll give you one dragon ball but that's enough!" Bulma couldn't hand both dragon balls to them, Husky looked at Mai and nodded.

"We have a deal." Hasky walked to Bulma and received the three star dragon ball.

"So Goku can you still pull a hard punch?" Hasky turned to Goku and trailed her index finger down his muscular chest.

"I like your new look especially the white tank top, you can almost see through it." Clearly flirting with Goku Husky again looked at Bulma who looked angrily at her.

"Don't touch him!" Bulma growled at her.

"Why your husband doesn't seem to care, am I right Goku?" Goku didn't know what to say.

"And he's not my husband!" Bulma crossed her arms and looked away in irritation.

"So why are you so protective?" Husky send her a provocative grin, and walked out of the room.

"Alright you two follow me." Mai was leading them to the arena.

"So Mai are you still working for Pilaf?" Bulma asked while they were walking.

"No that was a long time ago, I'm done with crime." Mai answered coolly.

"Sure I mean this really looks like something legal?" Bulma put a sarcastic tone to it.

"It's better than selling cheesecakes!" Mai growled.

"What!? Where did that come from?" Bulma asked surprised.

"That's what Pilaf is doing right now. At least I have some dignity left." Mai commented.

"I like cheesecakes!" Goku added.

"Shut up Goku!" Bulma fired at him; he quickly subdued his voice, not wanting her to nag him to death. As they arrived at the arena which was located underground, Mai found two seats for Bulma and Goku, the underground arena was completely filled up, the huge crowd was getting impatient, but as the entry gates closed the lights went out. A spotlight shone on the centre of the battleground, it revealed Mai who held a microphone in her hand and started to speak in it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this years fighting tournament, where blood and gore is what you crave and what you get!" As she finished her sentence the hall was lid up again and the crowd began to cheer even more.

"We have assembled strong warriors to fight for your entertainment! We expect the action to be even more suspenseful than last years!" Mai handed the microphone to Hasky who stepped up beside her.

"This year there are so many contesters that the elimination rounds will be held tonight, and the semi finals and finals will be held tomorrow!" Hasky waved to the crowd who met her with great enthusiasm.

"The first fight is going to be between the Spanish champion, Fernando Gonzales and our newest contestant Goku!" The crowd was going nuts while Fernando entered the ring. Hasky was looking around to find Goku.

"The next contestant is advised to step up to the challenge, I call upon Goku!" Bulma looked at Goku and pricked him on the shoulder.

"Goku you have to fight now?" Bulma said and looked concerned at him.

"Oh yeah! Your right Goku's my name! Ehehe!" Goku stood up and was making his way down to the ring.

"Be careful!" Bulma shouted at him, he turned around showed her a thumbs up, signaling to her that he had control over the situation. As he descended down to the ring, he could hear people talk about him, saying things like: "Hey isn't that the guy who competed in the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament?", or "Isn't that the guy on the underwear ads, those ads are scattered all around Satan City!" As Goku finally reached the ring, Husky approached him, and smiled to him.

"Go easy on this one…" She said to him, he smiled to her and looked at his opponent who held a sword in one hand, and had a nasty grin on his face. As the bell rang the fight had begun, Fernando was going in circles around Goku preparing for an attack, Goku just remained in his position centered in the ring, with both of his strong arms relaxed. Bulma was surprised by the display of concentration that Goku displayed; he had not positioned himself in his usual battle stance.

"You are afraid! You are afraid I can see it in your eyes!" The Spaniard muttered as he ran towards Goku preparing to strike him with his long sword.

"I don't think I'm afraid of anyone." Said Goku and evaded the swinging sword only inches away from his throat, as Fernando began swinging the sword frantically both vertically and horizontally Goku evaded his every move ducking and jumping over the attacking Spaniard who plunged himself into the crowd, but got redirected and looked at his opponent who only stood there and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh he's good!" Hasky commented to Mai as they observed the battle from their royal seats.

"Yay! Go Goku, Go Goku!" Bulma cheered, knowing that Goku would come out just alright.

"You focus too much on your sword and I must admit that your movements are pretty slow, try loosing the sword and attacking using your hands instead." Goku said calmly to the Spaniard whose eyes widened at the insult directed to him, although Goku was doing the opposite of that.

"You want to play games with me! I'm not going to fall for your taunting!" Fernando tried again, this time Goku duck and hammered him in the stomach, making it very difficult for Fernando to hold on to his sword which Goku then slapped off his hands, and pushed the Spaniard away, the sword landed and dug itself into the ground, Fernando raced towards it and tried to pull it out. Goku watched as Fernando was growing tired from all of the pulling and in a desperate attempt launched himself at Goku, revealing a small dagger which he had conceived under hi's sleeves. Goku quickly took a step back before jumping in mid air and kicking the Spaniard in the face sending him to the ground.

"You have no pride what so ever, attacking me with a hidden dagger is just… low." Goku said while he landed elegantly on the ground looking at the two judges Mai and Hasky, they didn't react they only nodded to Goku, but Goku obviously didn't get the point, not until the crowd started to repeat: "KILL HIM!" it became apparent to Goku that this tournament was more than met the eye. Fernando slowly got up and was shaking, blood was dripping from his mouth and nose, his upper lip was badly cut along with the blood that dripped down to the ground, he was no pretty sight, then he tried to back away from Goku, he limped out of the ring, trying to escape, the crowd was not pleased and showed their anger by booing at the beaten up Spaniard. Hasky then walked down to Goku.

"You have to kill him." She said casually, Goku's eyes widened at her remark.

"What! Why?" He asked bewildered.

"Because he's a criminal almost every contestant is, the crowd wants it, and they want to see justice." Hasky took out a gun out of her holster and shot the Spaniard in the back, killing him instantly, as he fell to the ground loud cheering could be heard by the crowd.

"You owe me one now." She smirked to him and held the microphone to her parting lips.

"The winner is Goku!" The crowd cheered, and Goku left the ring, looking for Bulma. Bulma waved and ran to him, she was clearly in shock of what had happened, she was shaking and Goku took a hold of her and embraced her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I… I am so sorry Goku we should have never entered this tournament." She sobbed while clenching to Goku who had become quite good at comforting.

"Hush… It's gonna be okay." He whispered in her ears while being an excellent shoulder to cry on. Bulma pushed herself slightly away and looked him in the eyes.

"This is not right… This has to stop before more people die!" She said and wiped some tears off her sweet cheeks, while looking down in denial.

"We'll be having a ten minute break!" Could be heard coming from the speakers. Bulma had to have a thoroughly talk with the managers of this brutal tournament, so she stormed down to the two ladies, Goku only followed the now enraged Bulma and he knew she was not to be taken lightly when she was angry.

* * *

**Preview: **

Bulma could hear the loud music echoing throughout the hotel, she was wondering what Goku was doing down there with the enemy. He was naïve, but she felt stupid for not being down there with him, protecting him against any harm, but she was exhausted and knew that Goku was able enough to fend for himself, she could hear the doorknob turn and a small light shone into the room although she couldn't see who was entering.

"Goku… Is that you?" She asked while lifting her upper body and holding on to the silky bed cover, she looked at the clock placed on the nightstand beside the bed, it was almost 03.00 AM.

* * *

**A/N: **This is probably the longest chapter in this story so far, I think I have made the transition from K to M rating by writing this chapter, in which I have included more adultery scenes, together with more gory scenes, I hope you have enjoyed it. I look forward to see some feedback for this chapter the next chapter will be out in a few days, I also want to thank my anonymous reviewers for their positive feedback I know I can't reply them and thank them personally since they are not registered users, but I still want them to know how much I appreciate their reviews. Reviews really do make a difference when it comes to motivation, until the next chapter, take care! And don't forget to R&R! ;-) 


	7. Cunning plan

**Chapter 6 – Cunning plan **

Bulma made her way through the crowd as she reached the ring she noticed how the dead Spaniard was being carried out by two men, as she spotted the two women, she walked to them. Hasky noticed someone approaching and glanced at Bulma.

"So did you enjoy the fight?" Hasky asked, and smiled cunningly, Bulma expression showed rage and bitterness.

"You crazy bitch! Why did you shoot the man in the back!?" Bulma said while clenching her teeth and fists.

"Watch your tongue or you might end up the same way!" Hasky fired back.

"I would reconsider that If I were you… " Goku added while crossing his arms, he stood inches behind Bulma and had a calm and fearless expression on his face.

"There is no need for us to argue like this." Mai added looking concerned.

"Then you better have a good explanation." Bulma crossed her arms and waited impatiently.

"Look almost all of our contestants are criminals, Hasky gets them out of prison and offers them an opportunity to fight for their freedom." Bulma looked surprised at Mai's statement.

"And people in this town know it…" Hasky added.

"That's why the town was so empty when we arrived?" Bulma turned to Goku who nodded in response.

"Look I know this might sound strange, but Fernando Gonzales deserved his fate." Mai said casually.

"He was a child molester!" Hasky added abruptly.

"Oh Kami, how did we end up in this mess?" Bulma was certainly not happy.

"No worries Bulma I won't kill them I'll only defeat them." Goku placed his hand gently on Bulma shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to him.

"But the crowd wants to see justice." Mai added.

"I don't care! Goku is not carved out for killing, you may do whatever you want to with those criminals after they fight Goku, but if I see one more death in ring while Goku is fighting I am going to alter our deal and just take the dragon balls. " Bulma said and walked away.

"Good thing she doesn't know about our fighter, haha!" Hasky added while taking a seat together with Mai by her side.

"Do you really think that our fighter stands a chance against Goku?" Mai looked concerned at Hasky. Hasky placed a hand on her shoulder and smirked.

"Don't worry last time I checked up on him I had to wear a gasmask or else I would have fainted." Hasky was confident enough, but Mai still had some doubts.

"Argh! I hate that blond witch! Remember the time she ruined our day at the amusement park!" Bulma muttered while walking out of the arena, Goku followed her all the way, even into the women's restroom.

"Goku get out of here!" She yelled at him, he only nodded and waited outside for her. He could hear the crowd rejoice as a new battle had begun, but he did not want to leave Bulma behind and waited patiently, when she came out she continued to walk away from the arena, as she spotted the exit door she quickly ran out in the open, taking a deep breath when she was finally out of the hell hole.

"What do we do now?" Goku asked while he sat on a bench nearby, they were in the middle of a park, and it became apparent to Bulma that the underground arena had been located underneath this park. It was dark and only the stars were illuminating with light that made it visible to walk outside at the time. She sat next to Goku noticing a newspaper lying on the ground, she picked it up and notice the headlines "Prison break, leaves investigators clueless!" Bulma only shook her head by reading it and threw it away, she noticed Goku leaning back and having his hand behind his neck and closed eyes, he was seemingly trying to rest.

"Everything alright Goku?" She asked while glazing at him with a small concerned expression on her beautiful face.

"Yeah... why?" He turned his gaze and gave her a surprised look.

"You just seem too calm." She looked away trying to find the words to say to him.

"You want this back?" Goku moved closer to her, when she looked at him she noticed him holding his hand out to her, and the round ring lying on his palm.

"Yeah, thanks… Its not like we'll need it anymore since you blew our cover!" She snatched the ring and cramped it in her purse, Goku looked embarrassed and blushed, she was right he blew their cover it was a fact that he could not run away from.

"I'm sorry Bulma it's just sometimes I…" She interrupted him.

"Sometimes you don't think!" This had surprised Goku and he looked down in shame resting his elbows on his thighs he lowered his stature, Bulma's irritated expression suddenly changed into a more compassionate one, she didn't want to hurt him. 'Oh great now look what I've done!' she thought and placed a gentle stroke on his wide back; he glanced at her with a sad expression, and rose from his seat.

"I'm sorry Bulma… I'll make it up to you I promise! I will win this tournament whatever the cost." He raised and clenched one fist showing in to Bulma, pure determination in his eyes; he then went inside again, Bulma sat there shocked by what she just had done. She had blamed him for everything, although she didn't want it she knew that she was in a bad mood. She ran after him but when she finally arrived at the scene she noticed another fight taking place, it was between Goku and a big guy. She saw how Goku fought differently than before, he was more aggressive and approached his opponent more swiftly delivering blows after blows, his punching speed became so intense that his arms were not visible during the exchange, Goku's opponent could only feel how the punches bruised him, and then came the final blow, Goku jumped up and delivered a knife hand attack, when he hit his opponent in the neck he immediately fell to the ground paralyzed and incapable of continuing.

"The winner is Goku!" Hasky pronounced and the crowd went berserk.

"Only one fight remaining and you will be qualifying for the semi finals tomorrow." Hasky said to Goku while some men bore the defeated contester on a stretcher.

"What is to become of my opponent?" Goku asked eagerly Hasky rolled with her eyes.

"A quick shot to the head." She added while making room for the next battle that was about to take place, Hasky took Goku by the hand and guided him where she and Mai were sitting, as he sat beside Hasky he spotted Bulma standing in upper tier, he waved to her signaling that he wanted her to sit right next to him, but she only shook her head and went out again, as Goku was about to follow, Hasky placed her gentle hand on his shoulder, and showed her big puppy eyes to him, Goku decided to stay and watch the next fight. Bulma was racing to the hotel she wasn't interested in the blood spilling battles nor Goku's efforts to make it up to her by being a part of them, she wanted to run away from it all, not even in her wildest dreams had she expected such macabre display just to get to the dragon balls, were they really that important? She knew that she had something in mind when she embarked on the dragon ball hunt, but the time she spent with Goku seemed almost to compensate for it, she found herself not knowing what she really was after, were it the dragon ball, or something else…

'I need to relax!' Her mind screamed as she unlocked door to her suite, she turned on the light and went into the bathroom, she spotted a bathtub and made up her mind, she wanted to relax and needed a bubble bath. Meanwhile the bloody fights continued and to Goku's surprise he found Tao Pai Pai slaughtering his opponents, he wanted to intervene, but he thought of what the chances would be for his disqualification if he acted out what his heart was telling him to, so he stayed put against his better judgment until it was his time to confront one more opponent before qualifying for the semi finals. Hasky brought the microphone closer to her lips and announced one more fight for the night.

"Tonight's final fight will be between Goku and Hulla Hulla Hop!" Goku stepped up and noticed a figure approaching his opponent was not what he had expected a short man dressed in a purple Gi.

"Hulla Hulla Hop?" Goku asked and looked down at the small fighter.

"Yes that is my name, and you must be Goku, nice to meet you." The small fighter said and looked up at Goku who was twice as tall. As the bell rang the fight was on, the small warrior leaped in the air and swung his one leg down on Goku's neck, but Goku noticed this attempt and blocked it with his forehand, Goku then delivered a swift punch with his non occupied arm and hit the small warrior in the stomach sending him flying back and landing roughly on the concrete floor. Hulla Hulla Hop regained his stature and fighting stance, blood trailed down his mouth. What surprised Goku was that his opponent was smirking in spite of the fact that he had received a well placed fist in the stomach. Goku dropped his arms to his sides, not bothering to concentrate on his battle stance, surprising the crowd.

"I can sense you are a strong fighter. I also sense that you are no criminal?" Goku spoke with a calmness unseen in the ring, others could only admire his mental focus.

"That is correct, I am no criminal." The short man proclaimed also abandoning his fighting stance.

"I come from a small village, and seek honor by fighting strong opponents." Goku's eyes widened as he heard this.

"I didn't expect to find noble warriors in this tournament!" Goku said and giggled sheepishly, Hulla Hulla Hop grinned in return.

"I know… I also know that you are the winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai." Hulla Hulla Hop said and bowed politely to Goku who was caught off guard.

"And now I will defeat you!" The short man launched himself at Goku who quickly made a back flip and landed on his feet only to be confronted with an assault of a quick pair of hands trying to hit him, he quickly and swiftly evaded the punches and crouched down rolling underneath his opponent who was in mid air to reach Goku's height. Goku quickly balanced his weight on his hands and kicked his opponent with both feet, sending the short man flying up almost touching the roof of the arena, as Goku regained his balanced and stood up looking up and awaiting his opponent to come down he was surprised to find that his opponent was no were to be seen. Quickly Hulla Hulla Hop reappeared behind Goku and delivered a series of powerful round house cannon kicks impacting the back of Goku's neck and forcing Goku to leap forwards landing on his knees. 'No way! This guy is quite fast and strong!' Goku thought while tasting the first drops of blood dripping down his nose. Goku wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and stood up not facing his opponent who was standing behind him.

"I know that my appearance can seem a bit unworthy, but I am powerful enough to defeat you Goku." The short man proclaimed, Goku only smirked at this and turned around to face his opponent.

"Hulla Hulla Hop you surprised me! I would say you've won the first round, but now its time for round two!" Goku spread his legs, evening the balance on his feet to make it easier to move, he raised his muscular arms and clenched his fist, taking a step forward he pulled a punch, but the short warrior evaded it and moved to the other end of the round ring, then Goku moved quickly and appeared behind his opponent grabbing his leg and throwing him into the hard concrete ground, as Hulla Hulla Hop hit he shattered the concrete underneath him, sending small flying projectiles scattering all around the ring. The small warrior smirked and got up on his feet, shaking and looking around to find Goku standing in front of him with arms crossed.

"You are indeed a great master in the arts of fighting." The words escaped Hulla Hulla Hop's parting lips before he fell to his knees, and began to chough blood up which splashed on the ground, Goku took a few steps towards the defeated warrior.

"And you have shown your great potential, you are a great fighter!" Goku said and smiled to Hulla Hulla Hop before he offering a hand and helping him to stand up, it was a true display of honorable fighting something the crowd enjoyed immensely. Tao Pai Pai observed the fight and was not happy about the result.

'That midget didn't even prove to be a challenge for Goku! I will have to come up with something tomorrow if I am to be victories…' Tao Pai Pai began to laugh manically and said: "I will cut you up Goku!" The mercenary had an old score to settle with our hero, and he was sure that this time it would succeed. As the arena was getting empty and people were heading back to their homes, Mai and Hasky approached Goku who also was about to make his way out.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Hasky's voice captured Goku's attention.

"Huh?" Goku turned around and was greeted by the two beautiful women.

"You were the star of the show Goku…" Hasky cam closer and her voice was more tender and was soothing Goku, she slowly made her way around him and leaned against him pressing her soft lips on the back of his neck, while at the same time encircling her arms around his neck. Mai saw Goku's surprised expression and noticed his blushing.

"I think Hasky has learned to like you Goku?" Goku's eyes widened when he heard her say this.

"Eh? She likes me?" He asked nervously and felt how Hasky was trailing kisses down his neck, he froze at her touch it was relaxing and he felt his heart beat go faster.

"Yes Goku… I like you very much you have grown up to be such a handsome boy." Hasky whispered in his ear and let her tongue caress his jawline, before nibbling on his ear, she then rested her head against his neck, he could feel her warm breath hot against his skin, and he couldn't stop blushing, he found himself powerless.

"Goku we are going to throw a party tonight at the hotel I would like you to join us." Mai said and smiled to Goku.

"Come on Goku its going to be fun." Hasky took his hand and they made their way to the same hotel he and Bulma were staying at so our hero felt comfortable enough when he entered the hotel and found the first floor fool of people who were dancing or talking, the trance music was loud and Goku noticed his senses decrease as he was lead to a bar, Hasky ordered some cocktails and then took Goku and lead him to a big couch Goku sat and looked around with widened eyes, he had never been to a party before, Hasky had told him to stay put until she returned with their drinks. Bulma was also attending and was dressed in a beautiful and sexy blue multi strap party dress that went down to her knees, she had talked to some people and had found out that Goku had qualified for the semi finals and wanted to congratulate him, her hair was set up in a chignon stylish way and she was drawing the looks of other men, but she didn't pay attention to them she needed to find Goku, she finally spotted him sitting there all alone, when he saw her he quickly got in a better mood and smiled brightly. He stood up and received her warm embrace, she was showing obvious fondness. As she gently pushed herself away from him a faint scent captured her attention, it was a scent Goku never had on him, and as she saw Hasky approaching she had seen through it, not that she knew Goku 100 percent, but she was aware that Hasky had shown some I interest in him.

"So Bulma you care to join us?" Hasky added abruptly while placing the drinks on the table beside the couch, she gave Goku a glass filled with a yellowish liquid, Goku was about to taste, before Bulma intervened.

"Goku I didn't know you liked to drink?" Goku's eyes widened at her remark. Not knowing what she was implying he thought briefly about it. 'I like to drink? I'm thirsty from all of the fighting?'

"Ehehe! Sure Bulma nothing better after a fight." He smiled to her innocently; she lifted one her hand to her throat and watched in amazement as Goku emptied the glass.

"Mm… This has a funny taste?" He added and laughed sheepishly.

"You want more?" Hasky asked and smirked.

"Sure why not, I'm really thirsty." Goku said and placed the now empty glass on the table.

"Great, I'll be right back with some more!" Hasky left for the bar once more. Bulma shook with her head, she didn't believe it, Goku was drinking alcohol, but did he know it?

"Goku I just wanted to congratulate…" But Goku didn't let her finish.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you I've made it to the semi finals!" He said cheerfully, she placed her hands on her hips and gave him an inquisitive look that was until Hasky leaned up against Goku and poured some of the liquor in her mouth before covering Goku's mouth with hers, letting him taste the flavor together with her, Bulma was bitterly surprised by this and took a step back. Hasky pushed Goku onto the couch, as he fell on his back she landed on him and pressed her soft lips against his, Goku's eyes widened, he was surprised as well, but didn't know what to do. 'Is this some kind of gesture?' He thought. Bulma could not bear the sight and left right away with a disappointed expression on her face. 'I don't approve this! I mean Chi-Chi would never approve this!' her mind screamed, she walked into her suite with a temper, she kicked her blue high-heeled shoes away not bothering where they would land and let herself fall on the bed, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back there and rescue Goku from being exposed to all of the sexuality that was going on the first floor, she knew those parties too well, and Goku did not fit into the picture, but she also knew that it was not her place to prevent Goku from maturing emotionally, and maybe this wild party was what was needed, she slipped into her nightgown and brushed her teeth before calling it the day. Meanwhile Hasky was playing with our hero, she had poured many drinks into him, but still he was going strong, she dipped her tongue inside his parting lips and caressed his tongue, he was a horrible kisser she thought, but he was awfully cute. Goku was bewildered by all the attention he had gotten, and didn't know what to do, since Hasky was so crafty with her tongue and hands that ran up and down his back and chest. He pulled away just to get some air, she was killing him.

"What's wrong Goku aren't you comfortable?" She asked and blushed slightly before assaulting his mouth with hers.

Bulma could hear the loud music echoing throughout the hotel, she was wondering what Goku was doing down there with the enemy. He was naïve, but she felt stupid for not being down there with him, protecting him against any harm, but she was exhausted and knew that Goku was able enough to fend for himself, she could hear the doorknob turn and a small light which had illuminated the hallway had shone into the room although she couldn't see who was entering.

"Goku… Is that you?" She asked while lifting her upper body and holding on to the silky bed cover, she looked at the clock placed on the nightstand beside the bed, it was almost 03.00 AM. As the figure approached it stumbled and landed on the bed, Bulma moaned loudly and jumped off the bed, when she turned on the light she noticed a VERY drunk Goku slumbering face down on the bed, she frowned bitterly and exclaimed.

"Goku you scared me!" She quickly walked to the door and shot it. She was speechless and had never seen Goku wasted before, she came closer to him and tapped him on the back, but he didn't respond, her eyes widened and she shook him violently, finally he responded by turning to one side muttering something that didn't make much sense.

"Oh no…" Bulma bit her nails for a moment, and thought about the possibilities, and came across an interesting idea. She went into the bathroom and started the cold water she then returned to Goku and tried to lift him up, but he was simply too heavy, so she pushed him off the edge of the bed and he landed on the floor slumbering like nothing had happened, she took a hold of his shoes and pulled with all of her strength only to find herself fall to the ground on her behind, holding both of his sneakers. She then tried another tactic; she raised his legs keeping his ankles under her arms pulling with everything she got, she finally managed to slowly drag him to the bathtub, she then let go of his feet and took a hold of his arm stretching it out and placing it around her shoulder, while trying lift him up, she held his waist with the other hand and pulled him over the edge, where he finally slid down into the cold water.

"Woah!" Goku woke up from the freezing water that surrounded him, he looked up at Bulma who crossed her arms and had a nasty expression on her face, and that was the one Goku knew she would show before she would go berserk on him.

"Ehehe!" Goku laughed sheepishly while awaiting the blow from Bulma.

"Goku you better get some rest, you'll have a big fight tomorrow." She said and left him there. Goku was surprised by her calm reaction. In the morning Bulma was ready, she had completed all of her morning routines, had dressed up, and eaten breakfast, but she had not seen Goku, so she took a sneak peak into his room where she found one snoring Goku lying on the bed in a funny position, the sheets were all spread across his room, Bulma knew that the maintenance staff wouldn't be pleased. She looked at her wristwatch it was 9.30 AM and there was only a half hour left before his fight would begin. It suddenly hit, Hasky and Mai had planned this so Goku wouldn't be ready for the semi final let alone the finals! And if he didn't show up in time he would get disqualified, her eyes widened at this thought.

"Goku wake up!" She shook him violently but he only changed sleeping position and continued his slumber; that was until Bulma poured cold water on his head.

"Woah!" He said and scratched his head.

"Goku there not much time left before your fight begins!" Bulma shouted at him.

"Aha… Ok…" He didn't seem to worry.

"Goku we will lose the dragon balls!" Bulma tried again.

"What! Lose? No way!" he got up but quickly rubbed his head.

"I knew it you had too much to drink last night!" Bulma said with a irritating tone.

"My head feels like its gonna explode?" Goku said with a confused expression.

"Its called a hangover, there is no way we can win now…" Bulma said and looked down in disappointment, Goku caught this and scowled.

"I am not going to give up, I have a promise to keep I will get you those dragon balls Bulma, no matter what!" He got up and walked to the other end of the room, he then began doing push-ups, much to Bulma's surprise.

"Alright I'm ready!" He said and walked to the entrance; he slipped into his black low top sneakers and tied the shoelaces which caused Bulma to smile, but she had other concerns she wanted to know what he was doing at the part last night, but why should she ask him, maybe he didn't want her to know.

"Last night…" She stopped, he turned to look at her and smiled, this gave her the motivation she needed to ask him.

"Last night… can you remember what you did last night?" her voice so tender, soothed his mind but what surprised him was when he thought back he couldn't remember.

"I remember reaching the semi finals, and seeing you dressed beautifully, but I…Hasky… I can't remember." Bulma cam closer to him and placed her gentle hand on his shoulder, she looked concerned at him, not only was she bitterly surprised by his lack of memory, but his remark about her. 'He thought I was dressed beautifully?' Her heart skipped a few beats before she snapped out of it. Her expression then immediately changed into a more serious one.

"Did you make out with Hasky?" Bulma asked with a cold voice, Goku quirked an eyebrow.

"You did, didn't you?" Her voice began to tremble she was giving him a condescending look.

"What would Chi-Chi say if she found out?" Bulma said with a fearless tone, Goku on the other hand didn't know what she was talking.

"We'll get back to this, but now we have to win those dragon balls!" Her redundant spirit was the only thing that kept her from falling deeper into the mess with Goku.

"Yeah let's go!" Goku smiled and nodded. As they arrived at the arena Bulma wished Goku the best of luck before making her way to Mai and Hasky this time she would keep a close eye on them. As Tao Pai Pai approached the ring Goku noticed the evil smirk on his face. The crowd was getting impatient and Hasky quickly announced the next fight.

"Now we are going to decide who is to proceed to the final, the next match is between mercenary Tao Pai Pai, and our handsome champion Goku!" The crowd began to cheer; the atmosphere was set now the fight could begin! Goku stepped up to the challenge and positioned himself showing his trademark battle stance. Tao Pai Pai only smirked and held his hands behind his back.

'I don't get it why does Tao Pai Pai act so carefree, is he informed about Goku's hangover?' Bulma thought and looked angrily at Hasky who was sitting right next to her.

'Go on Goku do your best I can even smell the alcohol from this far. Today you will die by my hands!' Tao Pai Pai took one more look at Goku before launching himself at him planting a vertical knife hand attack on Goku's neck, Goku led out a low moan before regaining his stature, things were awfully blurry for him, dizziness had cost his balance dearly.

"Look at you Goku! Hahaha! You can't even stand up correctly let alone fight me!" Tao Pai Pai stated the all too obvious.

"You maybe right, but I wouldn't let you win." A provocative smirk appeared on Goku's lips.

"No! You will die!" Tao Pai Pai launched himself and revealed a blade sticking out of his sleeve, as he slashed Goku escaped with a torn tank top. The tank top slid down revealing Goku's chiseled upper body.

"Yummy!" Bulma heard Hasky comment.

"That was close." Goku checked himself for any cuts and looked relieved when he didn't find any.

"Too close, now you die!" Tao Pai Pai launched himself at Goku who quickly snapped out of his hangover while preparing for the upcoming threat, Tao made a horizontal swing, but Goku jumped in the air before Tao could cut him in half. The mercenary looked up to be greeted by hard hitting pair of sneakers. DUNG! Tao landed on his back stunned for a moment he couldn't believe his own robotic eyes.

"How… How could you regain control of you body so fast!" The evil mercenary proclaimed while regaining his battle stance.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you are going down!" Goku was indeed unique to this world being a member of a powerful alien race Goku's body would always recover in time, not even alcohol had a long term effect on our hero.

"Why isn't he dead already?" Hasky asked Mai loudly, this caught the attention of Bulma who elbowed Hasky.

"What do you think your doing?" Hasky asked annoyed.

"I've seen through your stupid scheme Hasky! Goku is just tougher than you thought!" Said Bulma who was happy that her best friend was back in the game.

"I am going to make an example of you Goku, you might be strong but you are still a child compared to me!" The evil mercenary launched another attack, Goku waited patiently and swung one leg up which Tap blocked only to find Goku swing his other leg up and hit him in the face before he landed on his stomach and stood up on his hands, swirling with his legs in the air and perfectly landing several flying side kicks and knocking the mercenary away, before Tao Pai Pai could even hit ground Goku appeared behind him a split second delivering a devastating horizontal knife hand attack to the neck, knocking Tao Pai Pai out instantly. As Goku's opponent hit the the ground face down the crowd jumped up in excitement it was indeed a dramatic fight, Goku raised his fists to the air, a sign of victory and gesture to the crowd, he then glanced at Bulma who was in awe of his abilities and folded her hands and held them up to her chest, she gave him a sweet smile which he noticed and returned.

"Darn it! Change of plans!" Hasky and Mai ran out of the arena, Bulma followed them into their respective room, filled with artifacts, she had kept silent and had not alarmed them, and instead she listened to their conversation while hiding behind a large vase.

"I thought you had filled him up last night!?" Mai said looking worried, husky just shook her head.

"I tried everything, even screwing the guy, but he wouldn't let me reach for his stick." Hasky added.

"Of course he didn't! You two were seated in the middle of a party?" Mai reasoned.

"So what? Like I care?" Hasky added abruptly. Bulma gasped before covering her mouth with her hands not wanting to give away her position.

"Did you hear that?" Hasky looked around with a suspicious look on her face.

"It was probably nothing, listen we have to go to plan B, since Tao Pai Pai didn't keep his end of the bargain." Mai said while crossing her arms.

"Those dragon balls are ours! I'll snatch Bulma's and then were out of here!" Hasky proclaimed with a confident smile.

"But first we need to take care of Goku he could be a problem if left unattended." When Bulma heard this she sneaked out and ran as fast as she could to reach Goku in time before something bad would happen. As she entered the arena she spotted Goku sitting patiently near the ring, he noticed Bulma who ran to him and panted from all of her running.

"Why are you so exhausted?" He asked, noticing the frantic and concerned expression painting itself on her beautiful face, she pressed her palms on her knees while slowly regaining her breath.

"I just overheard a conversation between Hasky and Mai they are planning to kill you and steel all of the dragon balls!" She said nervously looking around for any threats.

"Easy now Bulma are you sure?" Goku tried to reason, but the look on Bulma's face was enough to make him a believer. Mai and Hasky reentered the arena wearing gasmasks.

"Because of a slight alternation the final will be held now, Goku is going to face our champion, give a big hand to our champion!" Hasky proclaimed, the ring began to divide into two half's and a rising plateau emerged on it stood the one and only…

"Bacterian!" There he stood all tall and smelly in fact so smelly that the crowd slowly abandoned the arena, the smell was just THAT horrible, a smirk formed on the giants face, only to be ruined by the trail of snot hanging down his nose, it was a sight to behold.

"No way!" Goku exclaimed with a high pitched voice, before taking a few steps back, surprised and stunned by the stench emitting from Bacterian's armpits.

"So we meet again Goku! But this time I stink even more than before! Muhaha!" Bacterian proclaimed while taking huge steps Goku.

"You got that right!" Goku backed away, the stench threatening to knock him out.

"Here Goku take this!" Bulma had reached for her purse and had found her best perfume she threw it to Goku, but in mid air it landed in Bacterian's hands instead of Goku's.

"What is this?" Bacterian looked at the pink bottle lying on his massive palm.

"Goku you have to take it from him and spray it on him, it is our only chance!" Bulma began to cough from all of the stench surrounding her, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Hasky and Mai standing.

"Now hand over your last dragon ball!" Hasky said while holding on to her gun and pointing at Bulma.

"Oh I hope I can find it…" Bulma ran through all of the stuff in her purse and found the dragon ball, she also noticed clothes-peg which she definitely could use, and she put the peg on her nose, and took the dragon ball.

"You want this?" Bulma said while throwing the dragon ball and hitting Hasky in the head knocking her out on the ground, Bulma ran and kicked the gun away from her hand, before taking the dragon ball lying next to Hasky.

"This was not a part of the plan!" Mai erupted scared of Bulma's display of aggression.

"Even the best laid plans fail, but lets face it your plan sucked!" Bulma said with an evil smile on her face. Meanwhile Bacterian chased Goku around trying to get close enough to him to knock him out, not by hitting him but by grossing him out.

"Oh man this stench is horrible!" Goku growled while leaping over Bacterian and finally snatching the perfume from him.

"Take this!" Goku threw the bottle in Bacterian's face, the bottle got shattered into pieces when it hit and some of the fluid was spread around Bacterian's face.

"What is this?" Bacterian could not recognize the sweet scent, luckily this made it possible for Goku to launch an attack and the fight was on! Meanwhile Bulma observed the fight and didn't notice Hasky who took her by surprise and landed on top of her, they both fell to the ground and rolled switching positions, Hasky was more powerful and used this position herself on top of Bulma and held her arms while leaning in close to Bulma.

"Now give me the dragon ball!" Hasky growled while she struggled to keep Bulma underneath her, Bulma struggled with her legs, but Hasky encircled her hips with her legs not allowing Bulma to use her full strength.

"You used Goku!" Bulma screamed in her face, Hasky could feel Bulma's warm breath and the hate that was slowly pilling up inside of her.

"Well I did, but I enjoyed it, you should have seen us how my tongue dripped inside his mouth, and how tight his body was, and his childish innocence…" Hasky's words were provocative, Bulma frowned even more.

"You slut! How could you take advantage of him!?" Bulma fired back.

"Even thought he is a complete childish idiot, he turned me on, you should have been there… my juices were dripping down my legs as I had positioned myself on top of him, I was this close to actually fu…" But Hasky didn't finish before Bulma kicked her off of her. Bulma stood up and looked enraged.

"Now bitch tell me where my dragon balls are!" Hasky's eyes widened when she heard this. Meanwhile Goku was on top of his game delivering fast and precise punches, Bacterian was a big ordeal, not only was he huge in size, but also robust. When Goku landed on the ground he looked at Bulma who was struggling with Hasky and got distracted for a second before he felt a huge fist slam into his stomach. Blood escaped Goku's parting lips together with a high pitched guttural scream.

"Goku!" Bulma heard this and turned her gaze to look at her best friend before getting cowardly hit in the back by Mai, when Bulma fell to the ground the dragon ball rolled out of her bag for Mai to collect.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Hasky said and dragged Mai out of the arena. Goku saw Bulma lying on the floor before he noticed that she wasn't moving, his eyes widened in shock and his energy rose, he blocked an upcoming blow from Bacterian before firing a small energy ball which hit his stinky opponent and exploded by impact knocking him out.

"Bulma!" Goku ran to her and lifted her upper body carefully, supporting her back with his arm underneath it. He trailed his fingers down her sweet cheek, she slowly opened her eyes and met his concerned gaze she put one hand up and caressed his face before trailing her fingertips to his lips wiping some of the blood that was stained. She smiled to him, blinking a few times before she fell into his embrace, she could feel his heartbeat it was racing.

"Don't scare me like that Bulma…" He whispered into her ear, she rested her head on his chest and clenched even closer to him, in that moment he was all she needed, but her rationality quickly intertwined and she eventually pushed herself away from him.

"They took our dragon balls." She said with a hoarse voice.

"We will get our revenge, but you should rest now Bulma." Goku said while lifting her up and carried her all the way to their suite. He then gently lied her down on the bed, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We'll find them with the help of our dragon radar, and when we do… we'll give them hell." The strength in her voice was regained, and Goku only smiled at the thought of sweet revenge.

"I'll plan it to the last detail, they won't get away with it." Bulma said and smiled back to Goku.

* * *

**A/N: **I finally completed this chapter… phew! I won't be updating anytime soon, because I'll have to study for some exams, but I should be ready with the next chapter in about a month's time. I would also like to answer a question I got from CDC2. 

I have considered the possibilities of writing a lemon but I'm not sure if it would suite this story all to well, If I am to write anything then it is probably going to be some romantic stuff with detail, but not as graphical as by lemon standards, although you never know I might just cross the line :-P I am excited to see some feedback regarding this chapter, and don't worry guys the romance is on the way, there are still 6 chapters to go before I can finish this story. Take care everybody! ;-)

Sincere, Damir


	8. The brawn! And the babe with the brains!

**Chapter 7 – The brawn! And the babe with the brains!**

* * *

They were tricked, made fools by two bandits who had the guts to lie, betray, and harm our heroes. Whatever rage Bulma had suppressed was now unleashed, and she was not going to let Hasky and Mai get away with it, she was determined and focused. While she sat at a desk and drew some sketches and plans she was redundant, only the coffee that Goku brought to her every ten minutes was her fuel.

"I need more coffee!" She demanded, Goku only nodded in reply and rushed down to get some. She had planned it all out, she used her GPS, satellite photos, and dragon radar to locate their hideout; it was well guarded, a tower of defense stretching 12 stores high, but it was not enough to intimidate the turquoise haired genius, she was to have her revenge by all means necessary! A cunning smile was forming; she smiled evilly.

"Here is your coffee Bulma…" Goku placed the cup on the desk and was about to leave her to her work until she grabbed his wrist while he was backing away. He looked down at her loosened beautiful long hair which stretched down to her mid back; she turned her gaze and looked up at him, her expression revealing relief.

"I hope you're ready to kick some serious butt mister!" Bulma rose from her seat and walked to a drawer nearby; she took out a pink Capsule Corp. t-shirt and threw it to Goku who caught it in mid air.

"We can't have you go around shirtless." She said and walked to the bed and sat on its edge, she looked at Goku as he put the t-shirt on and smiled warmly to her, but he saw that Bulma's expression was more serious, she folded her hands, and looked down in dismay.

"Don't worry. We'll get the dragon balls back." Goku moved closer to her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him and rolled with her eyes.

"I'm so stupid, how could I believe that they were playing fair." Her voice almost trembled, Goku's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows curved, his lips forming a smile.

"It's not your fault, if it is anyone's fault then it has to be mine I believed in their story… you were the more careful one, but it's gonna work out." She looked at him with widened eyes, his touch was sensational, and his voice was calming her down, she didn't believe it herself, but Son Goku was convincing her otherwise.

"You really mean that?" Tears were beginning to well up in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course… I could never lie to you." These words were so innocent yet overwhelming and harmful to Bulma, she stood up and was heading to the bathroom until she felt Goku take hold of her hand and turn her around so she was facing him, he then carefully took a step closer and encircled his strong arms around her in a gentle hug, she felt his warm body against her own, she slowly ran her hands up and down his back, Goku rested his head on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"I know how important this is for you, but don't worry we'll come out just fine." Bulma closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, while she felt Goku's tender touch, her heart was racing, but she knew that she only could enjoy this for a brief moment, she had feelings for the knucklehead, she was in awe of his determination and strong will, his stature and unique character, and it didn't hurt that he was her height now as well, but those thoughts were not rational, she kept thinking: 'Why do you have to be like this Goku, why do you have to be so damn cute and caring… I hate you for this, if you just knew how much you are torturing me…' But she was wrong… she felt something else than just pain, her heart was telling her to stop acting, but she would never allow it, it would take more to convince her otherwise.

"I'll go and change." Bulma pushed herself gently away from Goku, who nodded in reply. When she came out she was dressed in tight leather pants, and a daring yet elegant black tank-top and even wore black shoes and gloves. Her hair was pulled backwards into her classical ponytail and she had a confident smile on her face.

"Let's get them!" she said, Goku smiled and nodded and they both left for the hover car, once they took off, Bulma stepped on the speeder, and they were only a trail of white smoke. While they drove it became evident to Bulma that she needed to brief Goku before they could do anything, or there would be a pretty good chance that he would blow the entire operation.

"Goku…" Her voice tender yet sharp, and determined, caught Goku's attention, he turned his gaze to meet hers, there was a passion in her eyes that he had not seen for years, it was that passion and energy she carried with her until they both went separate ways for 3 years ago, since then he had never seen that spark that is… until now…

"You're exited too huh?" Goku said and gave her a warm smile, this surprised Bulma.

"How do you know?" She asked with a stoic expression, trying to hide her feelings.

"I just know…" He said and laughed sheepishly, she shook with a head for a moment before she parked the hover car between two large trees. They continued to hike through a thick forest before they arrived at an opening stretching as far as the eyes could see it was merely as huge grassy plain that led to the tower of defense in other words a tower filled with high-tech security equipment.

"Is that where they are hiding out?" Goku asked and pointed at the tower with his index finger.

"Yeah that's it… soon it is going to be dusk, and when it does we are going to infiltrate their hideout." Goku turned his gaze towards Bulma and had a puzzled expression;

"Infiltrate?... Ehehe!" Bulma only sighed and shook her head.

"In other words we are going to get in the tower…" Goku's features brightened up and he laughed sheepishly when he had understood it. Suddenly a rumbling noise startled Bulma, she looked around, but it became apparent to her that it was Goku's stomach.

"Sorry Bulma… Its just I haven't eaten all day long!" He said and scratched his head, and smiled in a goofy way.

"Keep you voice down! I promise you when we retrieve the dragon balls I'll cook you something nice!" Goku nodded in reply, but then quickly came up with another question.

"I didn't know you cooked Bulma?" Bulma scowled at this, she was loosing her nerves.

"Well I'll learn to! It's probably not a big deal anyways. Now shut up and follow my lead." Bulma sneaked out on the open field and Goku followed her at all time. It was dark and Bulma used her night vision goggles to find a secure way around the front fence, Bulma cut a hole through a section of the rear fence and they both sneaked inside the courtyard. Bulma was about to proceed before Goku took a hold of her one shoulder and pulled her back near the fence.

"What are you doing?" Bulma whispered to him, Goku pointed at two guards patrolling near the head entrance.

"We'll have to avoid them…" She reasoned, but Goku was determined.

"I'll take care of it…" Goku sneaked elegantly up behind one guard and used a quick horizontal knife hand attack on the guard's neck paralyzing him instantly.

"Joe?" The other guard heard a rumble near a bush, so he went to investigate, only to be grabbed and pulled into the bush by a pair of muscular arms. KADANG! KABOOM! SMACK! Goku came out and waved at Bulma who ran to him, he had his trademark grin and Bulma breathed out relieved, they then walked to the head entrance; Bulma soon discovered that she needed to bypass the electric locking system and fake the fingerprint id system to get in.

"Goku go get one of the guards, we'll need to use their fingerprints to get in, I'll just hack myself into the main system command log and disable the cameras." Goku nodded in reply and went to the nearby bush, while Bulma plugged her handheld mini computer into the control panel at the entrance and started to type frantically.

­Meanwhile at the top storey Hasky and Mai were admiring their newly acquired dragon balls.

"Look how they glow when they come together." Hasky said and grinned while observing the balls that were sealed in a glass cube, only Mai did not seem to enjoy it as much as her partner.

"What is it with you; you've acted like this since we got back?" Hasky turned and looked at Mai in a concerned fashion.

"We shouldn't have harmed them." Mai's voice was hoarse and she could barely speak, this came as a surprise to Hasky whose eyes widened and facial attributes curved.

"What are you talking about? We should have killed them, but hey… we have four dragon balls! Soon we'll be immortal and rule the world!" Hasky eyes led up, the burning desire she had inside was at display and finally within her reach, she would have all of her dreams fulfilled.

"But don't you think that they will want their dragon balls back?" Mai folded her hands and was shacking, she knew to well how strong Goku was and how redundant Bulma could be.

"You are such a cunt I swear to fucking god every time we succeed you always try to find a way to fuck up the mood!" Hasky growled and frowned angrily.

"But we have to be rational… and…" Hasky interrupted.

"Fuck rationality! I don't want to argue. I'll be in my room if you need me." Hasky walked past Mai and entered an elevator taking her down to the 10th storey. Mai only shook her head in regret and locked the treasure chamber before making her way down as well.

Meanwhile our heroes had entered the compound, with carefully placed steps they made their way to the guarded reception, hiding behind a soda machine Bulma carefully peaked and noticed Hasky walking to the counter to address a guard.

"How's our security status?" She asked with a casual tone, Bulma waited for the guard to make an analysis, this would prove if she had bypassed the mainframe and altered the code. The guard checked a few screens and nodded in return. Bulma breathed out in relief and noticed Goku trying to open the soda machine from the back.

"Goku I'll kill you! Stop it!" She whispered and pulled him by the ear.

"Ehehe… Sorry." He smiled to her.

"Now listen closely if we trip any alarm we're as good as dead so I will give you the dragon radar follow it and retrieve our dragon balls." Goku nodded and received the dragon radar.

"I'll sneak under thecounter past the guard and make my way to the sleeping quarters of the guards, I'll try to shot down some systems and lock them up, this will buy some time, now go!" She said to him and he sneaked to the opposite wall and carefully made his way to a backdoor leading to the stairs, he then started running as fast as he could and followed the dragon radar he had a long run since the tower was pretty tall.

"Hello handsome…" The guard at the reception was surprised by Bulma who elegantly made her way to the counter, swinging with her marvelous hips to capture and hypnotize the guard for a moment. She leaned towards the counter and exposed her cleavage as the guard looked down at the tempting display he got surprised by the taser that immediately turned his lights out. Bulma blew some smoke from the taser and had a cunning smile on her face. Meanwhile Goku had reached the top storey but when he entered the room he noticed that it was guarded by cameras and sensitive lasers, he scratched his head in confusion and thought about what Bulma had said to him, he knew he couldn't afford another error so he carefully backed out of the treasure chamber and made his way down, he was determined to find Hasky, he knew that she could provide him with the necessary information. Without even knowing which way to go he overheard some guard chatting.

"Ever thought about how fucking hot Hasky is…? Yeah man would like to bang her sometimes, shit ever wondered where her living quarters are? Sure everybody knows that it's on the 10th storey, but I wouldn't sniff around, wouldn't want her to bust your balls. Why? Didn't you hear what she did with her last boyfriend who was also working here? No? She ripped his nuts out! Damn she's one evil woman! You got that right buddy I'll stick to my nuts… I heard etc… " Goku's eyes widened when he heard this and s smile appeared on his face, he stopped by an elevator and entered he fumbled around before finding the button marked as 10. He pushed it and felt the elevator move downwards. When the elevator doors opened he bumped into Bulma.

"Hey Bulma! Ehehe!" He lifted one arm and placed his hand behind his neck and laughed sheepishly.

"What are you doing here do you have the dragon balls?" She asked.

"Nope not yet but I have an idea where I might get some clues." She sent him a puzzled look, she knew that he was a knucklehead but she trusted him… or did she.

"Then tell me where are you going?"

"I have to sneak into Hasky's apartment and snatch the keys. She must have them." Goku reasoned, it surprised Bulma to witness his rational thinking which was evident at this point.

"Alright but be careful I still need to lock down some systems the security panel at the sleeping quarters wasn't operational. I'll take the stairs instead to the security control room located in the basement, but Goku if she spots you it's all over, so be stealthy." Bulma left for the stairs, leaving Goku to his new task. Meanwhile Hasky was showering, a few moans escaped her parting lips as the pleasant warm water ran down her delicate body; she was completely unaware of the fact that Bulma and Goku had infiltrated her Tower of defense. Goku placed his head against the door to Hasky's apartment he could hear the water running from inside and figured that it was the best to get in and find what he was looking after. He carefully turned the doorknob and pushed the door inside, his steps were stealthy and his breathing almost nonexistent. He looked around for any clues there were no keys to be found and what was worse he could smell that there was food in the kitchen. He had not eaten all day long! 'Bulma is gonna kill me! But my tummy can't take it anymore? Oh well I'll just have a little snack!' He thought and made his way to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and the sight brought tears to his eyes, he quickly licked himself around the lips before indulging himself with everything he could find, the word "snack" meant so much more to our spiky haired Goku. Hasky walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown and could hear some strange noises and burps coming from the kitchen she investigated and found Goku emptying her refrigerator.

"Goku… What a pleasant surprise." A tempting smile appeared on her lips, she was both surprised and relieved; she placed her hands on her hips and bid her lower lip in excitement. Goku turned to face her while holding on to some cheese; he gulped when he saw Hasky standing before him.

"Oh were you hungry?" She asked with a sweet and tender voice, Goku only nodded in response.

"Poor little Goku does anybody else know you're here?" She asked and licked her upper lip.

'I better not tell her I'm here with Bulma' He thought and made a funny face. "Ehehe no I'm here all by myself." He said and put the cheese back where he had found it. Hasky came closer to him and trailed her hand down his chest and caressed his cheek, Goku was a bit shy and blushed.

"Come with me." She took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

"I'm glad that nobody knows you're here, we can keep this a secret." Hasky whispered seductively in his ear.

"That's a good idea." He said and felt her one hand slide underneath his t-shirt and the other hand played with his hair, she took her time to make him feel comfortable and curled his hair with her sweet fingertips she leaned against him and lifted her one leg and ran it up and down his, she then lifted it so her knee was touching his crotch. He froze for a moment, he had never experienced such rush, his body was heating up and something else was happening in his boxer briefs.

"You have grown so big over the years Goku, certainly in the area I was familiar with." She said while keeping constant eye contact with him she was smiling beautifully and was pulling our hero into her charms!

"What area?" He asked surprised, she only smiled and closed her eyes and covered his mouth with hers, her tongue caressed his, she was excited and aroused, Goku was a rare flower she would enjoy exploiting, but not if it were up to Goku.

"Mmmh! I don't have time for this!" He disconnected and took a step back, Hasky looked bewildered for a moment but regained her stature and walked up to him and pushed him so he landed on the bed.

"Goku this is going to be the greatest time of your life." She leaned forward and massaged his crotch.

"What are you doing stop it!" He made a back flip and landed on his feet.

"You have become bigger than before, you were small back at the amusement park but now you are just perfect, then it finally came back to Goku. He remembered when he still was a small boy he once pulled his Gi pants down for Hasky who was disguised as a fortune teller. He quickly snapped out of it and positioned himself showing his trademark battle stance and frowned.

"Enough! Hasky give me the key to the treasure chamber!" Hasky only giggled at this.

"Goku I want you to understand that I need you right now, it's a long time since I have had a good fuck." She jumped at him and landed on top of him, sliding her hand underneath his jeans.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"It will come naturally Goku…" Her eyes glowed with passion, she wanted him badly!

"Alright that's enough!" He pushed her away and stood up brushing off his jeans before showing his battle stance.

"So you like to play rough… I'm ok with it, if it's hardcore you want then you'll get it!" Hasky surprised Goku who tipped over she positioned her hips on his neck and then encircled it with her slender yet powerful legs, she lifted her nightgown and positioned her lap right above Goku's face.

"Oh yes Goku now lick my panties! Oh yeah brush the line with your nose!" She moaned while tightening her grip on Goku who was choking, his face was red and he struggled to free himself but his frantic movements just fueled Hasky's desire. How could Goku know that his face was rubbing her soft spot?

"I can't breathe…" He coughed and choked.

"Hasky please stop!" Hasky eyes widened when she heard him plead, she loosened her grips and pushed herself away from Goku who was breathing heavily and laid on the floor. Tears were running down her sweet cheeks, she finally understood…

"I should have known. Such a sweet guy like you can't be straight!" Goku stood up and shook his head while regaining his balance; he looked up at the vulnerable woman and did not understand a thing of what she was saying.

"The earrings, the fancy haircut, and even the pink t-shirt. How couldn't I see it coming?" Hasky whined. Goku looked bewildered and scratched his head he didn't mean to make her sad, but at the same time he didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"Calm down… what's wrong?" Goku tried to reason.

"I didn't know you packed beef? And to think that I was going to give myself to you?" She continued whining, Goku only shrugged.

"Well then I don't have any choice than to call Rudolf." Hasky wiped her tears and walked to a small security panel; she pressed a button and crossed her arms.

"Rudolf?" Goku asked and looked puzzled.

"Someone who will take care of you." Hasky said and looked away in disappointment; before Goku even knew it he got hit in the back of his head and fell to the ground seemingly unconscious.

"Good job Rudolf… he's all yours." Hasky exclaimed while typing some commands on the panel.

"Yes! EXCELLENT Muhahah!" A manic laughter escaped the lips of Goku's attacker who had long brown hair and a very daring uniform.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL WE HAVE INTRUDER ALERT BE ON YOUR GUARD FOR ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS." The loud message came quickly out of the speakers and when Bulma heard this she knew that Goku had blown their cover…once again!

'I knew it! I better find out what they did to him' She thought and hid behind a half opened door and waited until some guards ran by, she then followed them, being extra careful not to give away her position and as she had expected it they all gathered down below, this was her chance she could disable the necessary systems to unlock the treasure chamber and rescue her best friend in the process. She hid behind a tall Buddha statue and witnessed how Hasky was recruiting the guards.

"Now listen everybody we are looking for a turquoise haired woman, she is not dangerous and when you find her you can do whatever you want with her." An evil smile crept on her lips, the guards just laughed and headed out to search for Bulma. It became apparent to Bulma once she had her eyes on the security control room that it was heavily guarded, her chances were slim but then she thought of something, her thoughts were quickly cut short when she witnessed how Goku was dragged along the floor and tied to some robust chains while he hung on a vertical stretcher. Cold water was used to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly and regained his consciousness, things were still blurry for him but he could make out the familiar face of Hasky.

"Hasky you'll pay for this…" He said with a powerless voice and scowled at her.

"Silence! How could you ignore my wishes you have disappointed me!" She said and slapped him brutally across the face; blood trailed down his lower lip, but there was no sign of weakness in his onyx eyes.

"You will tell me where she is." Hasky trailed her fingertips down his neck before grabbing it violently and choking Goku.

"Not today!" He spat. Hasky only smirked evilly.

"Then maybe Rudolf can help make you change your mind." Hasky stepped to one side revealing a man dressed in a tight black rubber outfit wearing a rubber mask and holding whip. Bulma's eyes widened when she saw this, she shook from fear and knew what she could expect to see.

"Last chance Goku." She ripped his t-shirt off revealing his muscular features.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku growled and looked angrily at her.

"What a waste." Hasky proclaimed while making way for Rudolf who started to whiplash Goku as the sharp whip brutalized his skin and cut though flesh, a squirting sound echoed the room whilst blood splashed from the blood-soaked and carved chest. Still he did not make a sound, no pain was printed on his face, only anger and determination to conceal his best friend he didn't know that she was in the same room looking at his torturing; her eyes were soaked in tears she cried while holding one hand covering her mouth it was almost unbearable to watch.

"I can't believe this!" Rudolf exclaimed while observing the whip which was broken from all the impacts, Goku smirked for a moment looking at the man who had inflicted pain to his body, but no his spirit.

"You're smiling? I'm glad that you enjoyed it, when I'm finished with you I'm going to skull-fuck you, you'll be my bitch!" He lifted Goku's chin and licked some blood off it.

"I knew you two would get along just fine." Hasky commented while giggling.

"You two disgust me. You are both evil persons enjoying the pain of others I will punish you for that!" Goku fired back and struggled trying to free himself but it was unfortunate that the chains were too robust. Bulma knew that she couldn't waste anymore time so she ran out if the torture chamber meanwhile Rudolf revealed a knife and stepped closer to Goku. A high pitched scream echoed through the corridor, Bulma heard this and ran even faster it was only a matter of time. She reached Mai's quarters and noticed that the door to her apartment was opened, she rushed in and found Mai talking to two guards and was giving them instructions on how to find Bulma only to her surprise she saw Bulma standing right in the doorway.

"There she is let's get her!" The two guards stormed towards Bulma only to be put down by Bulma who fired from her handgun. Mai was about to reach for her gun but Bulma was quick and fired a warning shot.

"Don't even think about it!" Bulma said and ran to Mai and took her gun.

"Now you'll help me disable the security system won't you now!" Bulma lifted the gun to Mai's head.

"I knew that we shouldn't have taken the dragon balls if you want them I'll give you them, I don't need them?" Mai said and shrugged.

"That's not the point I have to save Goku from getting slaughtered! Now do it!" She had her finger on the trigger; Mai quickly found the nearest control panel and typed some codes only to be disappointed at the results.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"I can't believe this she actually altered the codes!" Mai said surprised and frowned.

"I thought you two were partners?" Bulma asked.

"That was what I thought too take me to her I need to talk some sense into her before anybody else gets hurt." Bulma quirked an eyebrow and lowered her gun.

"You do that, but first I will need to access the security control room. And go nice and easy wouldn't want to shoot you in the back!" And so Bulma and Mai made their way to the security control room just a few feet away from the torture chamber. Mai cleared the security at the door and Bulma quickly hacked the mainframe of the door's security circles.

"Bingo!" Bulma said and opened the door. Inside the control room she planted a small explosive device and ran out. A bang could be heard and all of the power was shot down.

"What the…" Hasky noticed the disappearing light and drew her gun out of the holster.

"We still have a backup generator?" Mai said.

"I know you do, but it only supplies the tower with electricity and doesn't affect security." Bulma said confident.

"How did you know?" Mai asked surprised.

"Look I don't have time for this I need to rescue Goku!" Bulma pushed to Mai and they both entered the torture chamber. The lights were out and Bulma could only speculate about where Hasky and Rudolf were hiding. She could hear a trebling breathing it was Goku and a sign that he was still alive.

"Hasky what were you doing?" Mai asked and waited for a reply.

"Something I should have done long ago!" Hasky answered loudly.

"Please Hasky you are just making this worse just free Goku and it will be alright."

"Screw you Mai I knew you were too weak. You are probably even working together with them!"

"How dare you say that? I have always stood behind you and this is the thanks I get?" Mai clenched her teeth in anger and disappointment.

"I just used you. Wake up… your useless!"

"This is going nowhere I need to find Goku." Bulma stepped forward.

"Goku!" She yelled and ran to the source of the breathing. She used her hands to guide her to where he hung and once she felt his warm skin she immediately could feel the blood on her palms.

"Bulma is that you?" It brought a smile on her face to hear his voice.

"You knucklehead I told to be careful! Thank Kami you are still alive." The lights came back and Bulma immediately freed Goku who fell to the ground she helped him up and balanced his body on her own.

"Not so fast!" Hasky said and came closer holding her gun and pointing it at the two, but in a split second Goku appeared in front of her and grabbed the gun crushing it with his bare hand.

"What?" Hasky's voice trembled from fear as she took a few steps back looking straight into Goku's eyes. Bulma noticed how Goku was horribly cut, his upper body was bleeding and both his thighs were slashed, his one cheek was slashed too and he had a blue eye, but needless to say he was still going strong. Rudolf launched a senseless attack only to be met with a brutal strike from Goku who elegantly took a hold of his neck and snapped it.

"Come on lets go." Goku turned around and walked to Bulma.

"Let's see if you can dodge a bullet!" Hasky pulled another gun she had secretly kept hidden behind her back. Goku looked over his shoulder and scowled. A bang could be heard. Hasky smiled confidently and began shaking she looked down at her chest and saw how blood was leaking out of a small whole she gasped and a shocked expression revealed itself on her face, she turned around and saw Mai holding a gun while smoke was still coming out from the gun's barrel.

"In the back?" Hasky asked and smiled before hitting the ground and meeting certain demise. Mai walked to Hasky's corpse and took a key out of her pocket.

"Here this should unlock the treasure chamber, I'm out of here." Mai threw the key to Bulma who caught it.

"Let's get the dragon balls and get out of here." Goku suggested and Bulma nodded. Remarkably Goku walked quite well despite his wounds and potential loss of blood. There was panic amongst the guard so Bulma could snatch the dragon balls with ease, she returned to the reception where Goku was waiting for her and made their way to the open field. Goku turned around and looked in the direction the tower was located he spread his legs and evened the balance before preparing his trademark attack he brought both hands together and growled: KA ME… HA ME…. HA! A blue ray followed and destroyed everything in its wake it hit the tower perfectly destroying it in a split second. Goku sighed relieved and breathed heavily before falling to the ground Bulma raced to his side and took a look at his wounds, luckily she had a first aid pack in the trunk of the hover car. She sterilized his wounds and wrapped bandage around them. He opened his eyes slightly and grinned.

"We did it we got the dragon balls." He said with a hoarse voice Bulma only shook with her head and looked away in denial.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked concerned.

"It wasn't worth THIS." She looked at him her voice was powerless trembled.

"Hey… It was my fault." He said and smiled warmly.

"No… don't say that." She then broke down and cried in his embrace. Soon after it started to rain, Bulma wiped her tears away and stood up helping Goku to get in the car, she noticed that he still had the dragon radar in his pocket when she received it she looked at it she noticed that the remaining three dragon balls were heading towards them, anyone could have the remaining dragon balls so the risk was great, but the dragon balls were of no real value to her anymore, she needed to see Goku safe, she looked at him and he was sleeping like a baby it brought a smile on her face, she started the engine and they speeded off.

* * *

**Preview**

Now he couldn't sleep no matter what, and something had bothered him too long to be ignored. Feelings he for the first time could understand, it was all so clear. Everything he had seen both on the TV and her magazines was leading to a revelation. The term "love" had never troubled him until now, and why was it that everything was based around it? Bulma always seemed to act strangely when she was around him. 'Does she love me?' He thought for a moment and smiled innocently, it became apparent to Goku that he needed to act to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter complete and another one in the making. In the next chapter you guessed it, the romantic part of the story will certainly take its shape. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next I was a bit disappointed that my last chapter seemed to go unnoticed I hope this one doesn't though. I would encourage everyone who reads this story to post their thoughts and possible critics so that my motivation gets fueled, without motivation the updates will take much time to complete, so post a review and let the author see your thoughts on the story:). Take care! 


	9. True dreams

**Chapter 8 – True dreams**

* * *

'Bulma walked up behind Goku on the stairway to the pre qualification rounds; he looked over his shoulder and noticed her, smiling turning around keeping eye contact with her beautiful blue eyes at all time.

"You're pretty occupied with this tournament aren't you?" She asked and smiled afterwards, his features lid up as he crossed his arms and looked at her with a teasing smile.

"Hey! What are you thinking?" She blushed and looked away for a moment and escaped his gaze."

"Ehehe… Your hair, it's gotten a lot longer since last…" He pointed out and smiled warmly, she looked into his deep onyx eyes, truly lost and mesmerized at the same time.

"What, do you think it's funny?" She asked abruptly, he only put one hand behind his neck and giggled.

"No! But you said you wouldn't let it grow longer when you cut it 3 years ago." Bulma suddenly remembered how troublesome her long hair sometimes was, especially when they were on adventures.

"Oh yeah… well times have changed…" She felt like someone had stolen her breath, she was speechless at the moment; still she had so much to say to him.

"Ehm… I've seen Tien? He looks a lot stronger this year… You know while you were training with Kami he won 4 consecutive years in a row." She held her hands behind her back and tapped with one foot seemingly out of ideas.

"Your right Bulma his Ki has reached new limits I can feel it from here, I wouldn't have expected anything less from him, but I have other worries right now." Bulma didn't know what was at stake.

"And what's with this Chi-Chi!? She's been asking about you constantly?" Bulma said and snorted, almost attacking Goku verbally and demanding an explanation.

"Wow" Take it easy Bulma, ehehe! I don't know I haven't seen her in a long time? She got pretty mad at me when I didn't recognize her yesterday at the opening ceremonial…" Bulma felt relieved when she heard him out.

"Is she your girlfriend or something because she really seems to care?" Bulma said and blushed bluntly, while rolling with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm… I don't know what you mean?" He looked puzzled, before he could say anything he heard a ring announcer proclaim his name, he turned around and began walking.

"Goku…" She felt the pressure build up inside her throat, it was now or never, he looked over his shoulder and waited. Her heart was racing and bleeding, yet she felt no reassurance in his eyes… She couldn't do it, he had other important things to worry about, and why would he waste his time on a turquoise haired girl who would only slow him down in his endless pursuit for adventure and combat?

"Good luck!" Her voice trembled she was on the verge of crying, yet she held her stature and facade, he smiled back to her and showed a thumbs up before running up the stairs and disappearing into the huge crowd of fighters waiting for their turn.'

* * *

Bulma's eyes widened as she made a quick and almost fatal turn to avoid an upcoming pterodactyl, the hover car plunge dived into a deep steep ravine before stabilizing the speed and slowly turning the bird up and escaping the death trap.

"Gosh!" She panted and looked in the back mirror relieved, her drifting thoughts had almost cost her life and not to mention Goku's. She turned to look at Goku with a sad expression ready to apologize for her mistake but before she could end her sentence she noticed that he was tucked in he's seat and slept without any worries, it seemed.

"You must be exhausted you poor thing…" Her whisper trembled as she gently placed her palm on his forehead, she could feel that he was warm, she knew he had a fever. In a split second a bright flashing light reflected on Goku's face when Bulma looked for what had caused it she noticed that thunderstorm was quickly building up so she decided to land the vehicle on a green plane surrounded by thick vegetation, taking a look at the dragon radar she noticed that the remaining three dragon balls had stopped moving, indicating that their pursuer had made a halt. Bulma jumped out of the vehicle and opened her purse, fumbling around she found a capsule which she threw on the ground as it made an explosive sound Goku opened his eyes and looked to Bulma he narrowed his eyes and parted his lips he was bewildered at first but felt relieved when he felt that there was no danger present, he saw that Bulma had summoned a capsule house and smiled to her when she walked up to him and helped him to get out while helping him by holding on to him and balancing his weight to help stabilize his limping, when they entered she led him into the bedroom where she lied him down and covered him with a blanket and giving him a shot of morphine.

"I hate needles…" He remarked with a weak voice and smiled faintly to her.

"You must rest now Goku…" She looked down at him with a lovely smile and caressed his face with her sweet fingertips before bending forward and placing a kiss on his forehead she walked out and closed the door behind her leaving Goku in his most life changing moment. His eyes widened and heart ached he parted his lips memorizing her soft lips as they met his skin with the utmost tenderness and warmth he had never felt so vulnerable in his short life, but what had surprised him was the kiss he had received from the turquoise haired girl, his thoughts drifted into a calm sleep, but the sensation was a reality although he was sleeping a smile on his face was present.

Bulma walked out of the capsule house and drove the hover car in the garage while doing so she scanned the area with her sensor and established a security turret that would go off as soon as anybody without permission would come near the capsule house. As she entered the house again she noticed that the phone that was located on a stand was blinking when she approached it she found a voice message waiting to be played, she pushed a small button and sat on nearby coach to get a break from the long night.

"Hey baby… it's me. You haven't answered any of my last calls so I tried this number instead." Bulma looked in the phone's general direction with an inquisitive expression and reached for her hair band pulling it out letting her silky turquoise hair loosen up and fall back against her back, she rested her elbows on her thighs and pressed her knuckles onto her sweet cheeks that were red and warm, she had clearly caught a cold being out in the stormy weather, waiting for the voice message to continue she lifted her heels and balanced her feet on her toes.

"Look I don't know what you're pretending, but after the tournament you've acted really strange… Why do you run away from me every time? Well I'm soon off to Goku's birthday party so I guess I'll meet you there right?" Bulma quirked an eyebrow and rolled with her eyes, almost pretending she wasn't unaware of the fact that she had broken up with the man. A small sound ended the message leaving Bulma to herself; she felt very tired from the whole ordeal and decided to take a nap on the couch.

* * *

'Yamcha walked up behind Bulma and wrapped her arms around her kissing her on the cheek.

"So babe, ready for my big fight?" He asked with a cocky attitude.

"What do you mean?" Bulma looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I'm gonna get Goku, he beat me last time this time I'm gonna even up the score!" Yamcha had a confident smile on his face.

"You're kidding right? There is no way you can beat Goku." Yamcha grinned for a moment before sneaking up behind Goku who was sitting patiently with a rod in his hands waiting for a fish to bite.

"Yamcha you're going to spook him into falling in the stream?" Bulma shook with her head desperately.

"I got you this time Goku!" Yamcha threw himself hoping to grab Goku, but Goku noticed his attempt and stood up taking a step to one side resulting in Yamcha taking a nosedive. Yamcha got up soaking wet and with a small fish caught in his pocket.

"I told you dork! Thi-hi!" Bulma couldn't stop laughing.

"Damn it, how did you spot me?" Yamcha looked at Goku and shrugged.

"Ehehe!" Goku giggled sheepishly in return.

"Really Yamcha you don't have to prove yourself to me." Bulma crossed her arms and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry babe…" Yamcha got up and walked to Bulma, kissing her passionately.

"Hey… You're all wet!" Bulma shivered from he's touch.

"Well you usually get wet when you take a plunge into ice cold water.

"I'm so glad I got my wish fulfilled, you are the boyfriend of my dreams." Bulma said while resting her head on Yamcha's chest.'

* * *

Suddenly her eyes opened wide when she heard some noises coming from the kitchen area. She rose and looked around in fright, loosening the laces of her one boot she took it off and held it firmly in her hand, she sneaking into the kitchen and saw a shadowy figure before any notice she slammed the boot on the shadowy figure.

"Ouch! My head…" Goku let out, Bulma turned on the lights and breathed out relieved for a moment.

"You knucklehead you gave me the biggest scare!" She said annoyed and looked away for a moment seemingly disgruntled. Goku scratched the top of his head and smiled innocently to her, for him there seemed to be no problem when she hit him, Bulma thought for a moment and sighed she had seemingly regret hitting Goku he was still injured from all his torture.

"Oh Goku I'm sorry… Are you alright?" She said looking a bit worried she felt his pulse and forehead he seemed much better and when she looked at her wristwatch she noticed that she had slept for well over 8 hours.

"I'm much better now! Thanks for the comfortable bed… I slept like a baby, ehehe!" Goku said and giggled sheepishly Bulma only shook with her head slightly yet kept a warm smile on her lips, seeing Goku had recovered marvelously had somehow made her day.

"But now you have to keep your promise, ehehe!" Goku said and giggled in joy while holding one hand behind his neck.

"Well… we got the dragon balls so I guess I owe you a grand breakfast, eh?" She looked at him teasingly and Goku smiled back to her.

"Wow! I can't wait to taste some of your food Bulma!" Bulma rolled with her eyes, this had surprised her.

"YEAH, YEAH! Now while I cook something nice you go in the living room and entertain yourself." She pushed to him forcing him to move out of the kitchen area, closing and leaning her back at the door she sighed and looked around, she knew she was a terrible cook, but a promise was a promise and she knew that Goku didn't care if the food tasted well as long as it could be defined as "food" he would be satisfied. A cunning grin formed itself on her face, she walked to a kitchen-cupboard and opened it, she took out what seemed to look like a pack of cereals yet it was more than that, it was microwave capsule made directly by Capsule Corp. she placed a dozen of dishes aside for the big meal, she put a few capsules in the microwave they made a puffing sound and transformed into real premium food! Meanwhile Goku sat on the couch and looked around amazed at how well structured the Capsule House was, it had everything in it, a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and comfortable living room too, Goku noticed a black square thing with varies colored buttons lying on the table in front of him, he carefully picked it up and started pressing the different buttons, a childish stare formed on his expression he had never seen anything quite like it. Suddenly a gray box turned itself on right in front of him and a picture revealed itself in the presence of a man dressed in suit.

"Good morning and welcome to the early weather forecast, today stormy weather will continue to dominate most of the countryside with thick rain and lightning and temperatures swinging from 12-15 Celsius." Goku couldn't believe his eyes a man was inside the box talking about the weather, Goku quickly rushed to the nearest window to confirm the stormy weather and behold, the guy in the gray box was indeed right.

"Wow! Bulma the man in the box can foresee the weather! Wait till I tell this to Baba, she won't believe me!?" Goku was ecstatic. Bulma came out holding some dishes full of delicious food; she looked at Goku and giggled for a moment.

"It's just the TV Goku, thi-hi!" Bulma placed the dishes on the table and returned to the kitchen to collect more while Goku beginning to droll. When Bulma had prepared everything she sat at the table together with Goku, it didn't take long for him to indulge himself. While eating her meal Bulma noticed that Goku's hair had grown to its former length and had curved into its usual appearance, all pointy to every angle, but Bulma liked it as it was.

"Goku… Your hair its grown back its former glory again, heh… wonder why so quickly?" She said and took a bite while observing Goku who was overfeeding himself as usual. He stopped and munched on his food thinking of what she had just said.

"Your right, ehehe!" He mumbled with his mouth stuffed with food, Bulma could only giggle at this display, she was happy to see him safe again. When they finished eating Bulma handed Goku some antibiotics he could flush down with a glass of water.

"Take these Goku, they'll prevent infections." Goku only nodded and swallowed them.

"The food was fantastic Bulma thanks!" It didn't take long for Bulma to observe Goku and notice that he's clothes were in a horrible shape and most of all the smell that was emitting from his armpits.

"Goku! You stink like a skunk! I want you to go and take a shower now!" Goku's eyes widened as her voice got louder, he knew that he smelled of blood and sweat so he nodded in return and stood up from his seat. Bulma gave him a long towel, and fumbled around some drawers and found him a pair of white socks with the Capsule Corp logo on, red flannel boxer shorts, and a white Capsule Corp t-shirt, she showed him where the bathroom was located and let him deal with his hygiene. Meanwhile Bulma cleaned up and replaced the bed sheets, thinking: 'Oh no mister! Tonight I'll be sleeping in bed! You can sleep on the couch!' Goku cane out of the bathroom wearing what Bulma gave him, his hair was wet and hanging down his shoulders, Bulma noticed him and three minor scars there were not healed yet one was located on his right forearm and the other two on his face, she took some bondage and sticking plasters, wrapping the bondage around his forearm, and sticking the plasters on his one cheek and forehead.

"Look at your hair it's all wet! You'll catch a cold if we don't dry it!?" Bulma rushed into the bathroom to get the drier, forcing Goku to sit down on a stool while she carefully dried his hair.

"Kami, I sound like your mother?" Bulma said while finishing drying his hair.

"Ehehe! No you sound just like Chi-Chi." Goku replied with a teasing look.

"Well someone has to take care of you!" Her angry expression turned to a more concerned one.

"Yet it's the second time you compare me with Chi-Ch that's not very good, I guess I should stop being a control freak?" Goku just stared at her without the slightest idea of what she was rambling about.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked cocky. She walked to her dresser and picked up some clothes, the black tank top and leather pants were all smeared in blood, if anything she needed a long bubble bath to relax, she locked the door behind her and started the warm water that filled up the bathtub. She carefully dipped her feet in the warm and pleasant water and found a shampoo; Goku could only hear moans of pleasure coming from the other side of the bathroom door. She had finally a moment to herself and her troubling thoughts that once again drifted to the distant past.

* * *

'She had seen the glowing sphere in his small hands, and grinned cunningly.

"Here you can touch…" She pulled up her short skirt and showed off her fine pair of legs together with a wiggling bottom. He only looked puzzled and frowned.

"Why would I want to touch your dirty ass!?" He asked and shrugged, her eyes widened at this remark.

"Hey it's not dirty! It's not like you haven't seen anything better! Argh!" She saw how the spiky haired boy resumed his pace.

"Wait I'll pay you! I'll do anything just to have that dragon ball of yours!" Goku turned his gaze and looked her in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked in childish manner, Bulma only rolled with her eyes and blushed slightly.

"Because I want to wish for a boyfriend." Her voice trembled; Goku only looked at her with puzzled expression and scratched the top of his forehead.'

* * *

She awoke from her dream and looked around in the mist of everything she had been in the bathtub in a long time she quickly stood up and walked up to the mirror and brushed the steaming moisture away and started combing her long turquoise hair. When she finally stepped out of the bathroom her hair was pulled back into a ponytail while she had a long towel wrapped around her naked body, as she made eye contact with Goku who casually looked over the couch forcing her to make an awkward sigh.

"Don't look Goku!" Goku got surprised by her primal tone.

"Geez… Bulma it's not like I can see through the towel or anything, Ehehe!" This humorous remark would not go unnoticed and would cost him a temporary headache.

"DONG!" Bulma forcefully clapped him on the head whilst he was sitting and watching TV.

"Very funny Goku!" She said and scowled.

"Ouch… Sorry…" Bulma went in her bedroom and changed as she slipped in to her panties she fumbled around her drawer to find something wearable, when she came out it startled Goku that she had almost mimicked his own wears, because she wore a white baby-tee, and a short red flannelled skirt, as she made her way to the kitchen her flip flops clapped vigorously against the floor, she was obviously in a hurry.

"Goku you want some popcorn before the movie starts?" Goku liked the sound of "popcorn", and in reply smiled and nodded frantically. When she returned to the couch she sat next to Goku and in placed a big bowl of popcorn right in between. And so they sat and watched action/romance flick which was running over 2 hours. Goku eyes widened when the hero of the movie performed stunning moves and escaped death several times before ending up with the beautiful girl.

"Wooow! These guys really know how to fight!" Goku remarked while violently stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Thi-hi! Goku this is just movie its fictional." Bulma replied while giggling.

"Fictional?" Goku turned his puzzled gaze to Bulma.

"In other words, it is made up. The actors in this movie can't even perform half of the moves shown on the screen; trust me on that your way better than these guys." Bulma said casually Goku on the other hand blushed slightly and smiled brightly.

"You really mean that, thanks…" Bulma glanced at him for a moment and felt her heartbeat skip for a moment she had never been so close to Goku and if she really paid attention she would find out that her legs were touching his!? She could feel his strong calves against her own, still she made up her mind to stop fantasizing about him, if she thought about it he was more like a goofy annoying brother than a potential boyfriend. Suddenly she felt a faint aching in her feet, she had forgotten that all the walking and running had taken their tool; Goku noticed her discomforting expression and showed interest in resolving the problem.

"Everything alright?" he asked with a concerned look on his face, Bulma looked away for a moment embarrassed, but she could dare lie to him, he would see through her like a glass.

"It's just my feet; they hurt from all the walking…" Before Goku could say anything in reply she cut him off in a split second.

"I know… I can be a burden. That's why you didn't want to take me with you the second time you searched for the dragon balls." She looked down in dismay, yet Goku remained focused and seemed relieved when he had heard her out, his lips formed a warm smile.

"Look Bulma you are far from a burden, you saved my life out there, remember…? And that is something I will never forget." His voice was so warm and true in that moment it could make her meltdown in a split second.

"Really?" She looked up and met his deep onyx eyes.

"Sure… Now I want you to lift your feet and place them on my lap." She followed his instructions and lied down whilst her feet were facing Goku.

"Now relax." He looked very determined as he began massaging her delicate feet with his strong hands. Bulma arched her back from the pleasure, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his sensational touch. Goku was a master at stimulating contraction and muscle soreness and he made no mistakes showing it. Her small feet fit perfectly in his big and strong hands; he used his thumbs to carefully put pressure on certain points where he felt that muscular tension was noticeable. While performing the foot massage he thought of how much things had changed there was a huge difference between their physics, she was slender and balanced, while he had turned into a strong and pumped/ripped warrior. Bulma felt the pain disappear miraculously while observing how Goku like a true professional focused on his work, this had surprised her bitterly, at times she knew of his naïve and silly approaches to life's obstacles but when it was truly needed he would change into a mature minded man who was more than capable of delivering what was needed.

"Thank you so much now that really got me in a better mood." She sat up again and moved closer to him encircling his neck in a warm hug.

"Ehehehe! No problem." He giggled in his usual childish manner, but his helping hand was truly appreciated.

"I'm refilling for more popcorn, do you want something to drink?" Bulma took the now empty bowl and was heading to the kitchen.

"Mmmmm! I like popcorn! Ehehe! I'll just take anything you have." Bulma turned to luck at him and smiled.

"Not too picky, eh?" She said in a teasing way.

"Ehehe… you know me." Goku replied and laughed sheepishly. When Bulma returned to her seat she brought with her a new bowl of popcorn and Cappuccino, much to Goku's surprise, he had never tasted it before but when the warm cup touched his soft lips he knew that he would like the chocolaty taste, little he knew how much trouble the caffeine in his blood would cause later on. After some commercials Bulma's favorite show started, followed by cheerful music and young pretty people seemingly having trouble in their love lives, to Goku this was something he couldn't relate to, but seeing Bulma chew on her nails and passionately following the events of the show made Goku wonder why Bulma had a sensitive spot when it came to boyfriends, relationships and the meaning of "love".

* * *

"I love you Taki. I have always loved you; every time I look into your beautiful brown eyes I cannot help but wonder why I haven't said this before. But now I have nothing to hide from you anymore. While I was away on my trip I couldn't stand the feeling of not holding you, feeling you against me, or hearing your tender voice." The long haired brunette looked over her shoulder and observed the spiky haired man.

"This pain is equal for me too, Kazuya… I have longed for this moment from the first time we met, Kazuya hold me!" Kazuya ran to Taki and encircled her, their lips met, just before the credits began rolling. Goku looked over at Bulma with a puzzled expression and noticed that she had tears in her eyes and snorted while holding a box of tissues wiping her nose.

* * *

"You alright?" Goku asked and looked bewildered. Bulma sniffed and snorted and when she was done she breathed out relieved.

"Yes… I'm fine, it's just that I had looked forward to this ending." Goku only nodded skeptically.

"Bulma, can I ask you something?" Goku's tone was relaxing.

"Sure?" Bulma looked surprised for a moment and waited patiently for his question.

"Why is love so important and what does it mean?" Bulma's eyes widened when she heard him out, she bitterly surprised to hear such a complex question coming from Goku, she felt that she didn't even know enough about love to lecture Goku.

"Goku… it's very hard to explain…" She looked down for a moment evading his gaze.

"Why?" Goku was also surprised; Bulma was always the one who was able to explain almost anything.

"It is hard to put into scientific words Goku… It has to be felt to be understood." Goku nodded while listening.

"Love can be associated to many things, but the love you are speaking of is something special, something that stings and squeezes the heart, it is something that brings both joy and misery." Bulma seemed to have a hard time explaining this to Goku.

"Have you ever felt it?" Goku asked abruptly.

"Once I thought I felt it, but it was untrue, it was forced…" She replied.

"I understand now, your breakup with Yamcha must have been the result from this?" Bulma was speechless, how could Goku come with such analysis? He was a knucklehead! How could he of all people understand?

"I guess that Chi-Chi has some feelings for me too?" Bulma was shocked at what she was witnessing.

"Goku… Chi-Chi loves you, she loves so much that she had sacrificed much to be together with you." Suddenly an ad for the next and final episode of the series appeared on screen.

"Stay tuned for next week's final episode and witness Kazuya and Taki's wedding." Goku looked at Bulma with a serious expression and parted his lips.

"So that's why I'm married to her… should I too l…love her?" This question was beyond what Bulma could answer, she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Goku I cannot answer that question, you must answer that question for yourself… Its late I'll go to bed now the couch should be comfortable for you. Goodnight Goku." She stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth, when she returned she turned off the TV and went inside the bedroom closing the door behind her. Goku lied down and noticed the light turn off automatically; he rolled around but had difficulties sleeping due to the caffeine in his bloodstream. He stood up and walked in circles he then decided to turn on the TV he used the remote to skip channels he accidently came across the playboy channel, surprised by what he saw he quickly skipped the channel and stopped, he turned off the TV and noticed that the light were on again, while looking around he noticed a women's magazine lying on the small table in front of him, he curiously picked it up and started to turn the pages having learned how to read by Master Popo, he began reading a huge section that was entitled "Learn your boyfriend to be the perfect kisser!" Goku read the whole article and had memorized what he should do if he ever fell in love, or that's what the article said?

"I wonder what Chi-Chi is doing? Oh Kami I'm confused." Goku looked up at the sealing and a faint voice appeared in his head.

"Goku you are troubled I can feel it." Goku suddenly looked determined and serious while communicating with Kami with the help of telepathy.

"I must ask you something master Kami?"

"Go ahead child."

"I can't explain what's happening to me I feel weak and powerless, yet I'm not wounded… I don't understand."

"I've feared that this day would come Goku, and it has."

"Master Kami?"

"No Goku, let me speak out. There comes a time where we all have to choose between solitude and relationships. I have felt that your heart has been naïve for a long time, yet it has succeeded you to open up this lost segment of yourself, Goku you must know that you are not a normal human, and that these feelings you have discovered are not custom for your kind, but let us discus this later, what is important is that you from now on pay attention to your heart and if you feel that you can justify the feelings that lurk inside you then by all means child… use them!"

"Thank you master… I will…" And so Goku lied on the couch again and tried to relax but it was too late for that. Now he couldn't sleep no matter what, and something had bothered him too long to be ignored. Feelings he for the first time could understand, it was all so clear. Everything he had seen both on the TV and her magazines was leading to a revelation. The term "love" had never troubled him until now, and why was it that everything was based around it? Bulma seemed to act strangely when she had to explain the meaning of love. 'Does she love me?' He thought for a moment and smiled innocently, it became apparent to Goku that he needed to act to get to the bottom of this. He sat up and thought clearly the images of Chi-Chi and Bulma started to haunt his mind, did he feel something for Chi-Chi…? Yes he did, but it was mere friendship, but when he thought about Bulma on the other hand things started getting clearer, she was always there, the only female he had ever felt connected with, not only was she his only friend but she was more than that. Goku rose and clenched his fists with a determined look on his face, it was time to test the waters, and he needed to find out what he was to her, only a good friend or something more than just a friend. He walked steadily to the bedroom door and pushed to the doorknob, the door slowly opened. He walked inside and noticed Bulma sleeping in the bed, she wore a blue nightgown that revealed her beautiful features, her slender legs, her firm body and cleavage Goku's breath trembled she had never looked so beautiful in his eyes, it was definitely true, he had a huge crush on her. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her; he brushed away some loose strands from her cheeks and ran his hand gently down her sweet cheeks. He started to pant his heart was beating uncontrollably he lowered his head down to her's and felt her warm and calm breath against his lips. With his strong arms he balanced himself while placing gentle kisses on her soft lips, he would use what knowledge he had attained reading the article. Bulma felt a shiver, she felt someone's soft lips touching her lips than trailing down to her neck, she moaned in pleasure, she opened her eyes slightly and saw a figure that resembled Goku.

"Mmh…" She led her hands caress his face and trail down to his chest, she felt how he came closer and covered her lips with his and carefully deepened the kiss even more. Her body shook from excitement when she opened her eyes again after their lips had disconnected she saw Goku open his as well.

"Goku… What are you doing?" Her whisper trembled with passion it was undeniable that she enjoyed his pampering touch.

"I love you…" He looked down and gave her a loving smile before going at it again, making sure that their tongues caressed each other.

"What?" She said surprised and pushed slightly to him.

"I love you Bulma. I have always loved you; every time I look into your beautiful blue eyes I cannot help but wonder why I haven't said this before. But now I have nothing to hide from you anymore. While I was away on my training I couldn't stand the feeling of not being near you, or hearing your tender voice." This sounded awfully familiar and she was now sure that this was only a dream, but what a dream, it felt so real and so good.

"Thi-hi… I love you too Goku." She pulled him in close again and licked the top of his nose before encircling her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"This is the best dream I have ever had…" She whispered, Goku only smiled to this.

"But the best thing is it's not a dream Bulma…" Bulma giggled at this, but looked puzzled afterwards.

"You think you're funny, huh?" She stood up and looked at Goku who was sitting right next to her.

"Alright times up! This is not funny anymore." Goku yet again came closer and caressed her shoulder before moving in for the kiss, but this time he was denied it.

"Goku, get out!" She slapped him across the face and sent him off, locked the door and went back to sleep in hopes that she would pass this strange dream. In the morning Bulma unlocked the door and came out dragging her feet ever so grumpy, yet she was in for a surprise.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Goku said smiled warmly while making breakfast.

"Hold it for a second will you? You are making breakfast?" She looked bewildered.

"Yeah, ehehehe! Bacon and eggs! Oh and I made you your favorite strawberries and cream." Goku wore an apron and kitchen gloves while making some extra bacon for himself.

"Ehh…Uhm… How, I don't understand… did you just call me sweetheart!?" She frowned for a moment.

"Oh no! Did we… make out last night?" Her eyes widened in shock as she waited for Goku to reply, he nodded and came closer placing a kiss on her forehead before walking over to the kitchen table placing some dishes. Bulma didn't move, blink nor breathe in a few seconds, she felt a huge embarrassment, her throat was aching, she hadn't dreamt at all. Goku only saw how Bulma ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, she slid down to the floor with her back facing the door, and burried her face in her hands, she started to cry… what had she done, she had ruined their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **I have successfully completed this chapter, it took me a long time to come up with some romantic scenes and they were difficult to put into words, yet I hope that this chapter goes to show that my romantic writing has passed the test; at least I hope it does. I will not be updating my fics for a time, I'm leaving for my vacation tomorrow, and can't describe how happy I am to actually get out and surf or do other crazy stuff and rest my eyes from the computer screen, when or if I will be updating Goku's Will is uncertain at best much has changed in my life these past few months education has taken a whole new meaning and is a time-killer beyond belief, yet I hope that some kind of motivation will drive me to continue to write fanfiction and this story in particular.

This will be the first time I will be using my observations for the reviews I have received for this specific story, your support and kind words have kept me going. Enough said let's go to the reviews now shall we.

* * *

MystiKoorime wrote the following 2007-12-01 for chapter 2: Heyy Heyy

I like it so far! . Can't wait to read about the Dragon ball Hunt

MystiK

- Thank you MystiKoorime for the first review, it was great to see that my story was appealing to others.

* * *

animebdoll wrote the following 2007-12-03 for chapter 3: very good I like it.

- I was very pleased to read this, seeing that you have read many fics, tells me that stories need to hit a certain criteria before you show interest in them, so thank you for showing interest in the story.

* * *

Metal Man wrote the following 2007-12-03 for chapter 2: That's very good actually, you have a very good grasp of the English language ,in spite of the fact that you reside in a non English speaking nations; there are very few if any spelling and grammar/syntax mistakes, which really shouldn't be taken for granted in fanfiction and this section in particular.  
The idea of the story is interesting and I'd like to see how much further you take it.  
Nice taste in music by the way :) \m/

- I am flattered! This really gave me a confidence boost! No doubt about it! And I am glad that you share the same musical taste, there are getting fewer of us metal-heads.

* * *

animefreak03 wrote the following 2007-12-05 for chapter 3: I am enjoying this piece of fiction. I have been a big Bulma Goku fan. I don't like chichi cause she's so damn annoying. I always thought that Bulma would have ended up with Goku, but then came Vegeta. He's hot too. I love her with either one. LOL. But i really like this. Take your time and it was a good choice not to tie both chapter 2 and 3, it is easier to follow this way. Have fun!

- This was a great reassurance for my decision not to include the material on chapter 3 for chapter 2, and I really like to read others opinions on the subject so thank you for this!

* * *

Sakura999 wrote the following 2007-12-06 for chapter 3: Great fic. I liked the plot - and Bulma's character. Would like to read more - update soon !

If you like you can post on w w w . justexpressing . com - the readers would like it and you would get some more reviews and feedback. I did that. You can join and post under Anime/Manga - put in under DBZ sub cat.

- I was very pleased to see that my characterizations hit dead on, I always pride myself in accurate depictions of characters so this was a sweet read no doubt about it. And I did actually post the first couple of chapters on that site but gave up, sorry for that.

* * *

dr.m wrote the following 2007-12-09 for chapter 4: Needs a Lemon.

- Well quite frankly this was a suggestion I later would discard. Still I am thankful for any suggestions made.

* * *

Eri mond licht wrote the following 2007-12-17 for chapter 4: Hello!

Excellent fic!,please, please, please, please...onegai

update soon !

- This brought a smile on face, I was very pleased to see that my story was beginning to show potential and that readers were liking the content which was the first priority to begin with.

* * *

CDC2 wrote the following 2007-12-24 for chapter 5: Aww...kawaii!  
Keep going!

- Another motivation booster, and believe me I kept going.

* * *

Knight25 wrote the following 2007-12-27 for chapter 5: Excellent story, Please continue.

Question: Is Bulma going to have Goku's kid? I would love to see what Gohan would look and be like if he was the son of Goku and Bulma instead of Chi-Chi.

- I was yet again pleasantly surprised that there were speculations on how the story might end, and I took this into consideration.

* * *

Animebdoll wrote the following 2007-12-28 for chapter 6: hello  
nice chapter keep up the good work

Eri mond licht wrote the following 2007-12-29 for chapter 6: konnichiwa! Nice chapter.

CDC2 wrote the following 2007-12-30 for chapter for chapter: Nice job! Goku is so in character XD  
Are you going to do a lemon later on?  
Update soon!

Knight25 wrote the following 2008-03-15 for chapter 8: Excellent chapter! Continue with the next chapter soon.

- Always good to see that readers who showed interest in the story before, still show interest in the story, thank you for this.

* * *

PaperThinWalls wrote the following 2008-01-14 for chapter 7: I'm a huge supporter when it comes to Goku/Bulma romances, and your portrayal is great. During the end of Dragonball I always thought the two were made for each other.

Anyway, I look forward to reading more :)

- I was yet again pleasantly surprised by a reader who supports Goku/Bulma romances, you really don't need any better confirmation that you are doing ok than this, so thank you for the great support.

* * *

Captain Deadpool wrote the following 2008-04-16 for chapter 8: I applaud your efforts! I admire people like you.

- One of the most flattering and kind comment/review I have ever received, much of the work put into chapter 8 is a resulting from this, so thank you once again for giving me a huge kick in the ass and fueling my motivation to the fullest.

* * *

This wraps it up, I wouldn't have come this far without you guys and that is all I wanted you to know, until the time is right for the next installment of Goku's will, take care and happy holidays to you all.


	10. Running from emotions

**Chapter 9 – Running from emotions **

* * *

Her panting stabilized, and tears were falling no more, she looked out of the window to her right and saw that the storm had passed and that the sun had penetrated the thick layer of dark clouds that were too evident the last day. She closed her eyes and began talking to her inner self. 'What have I done? How could I let myself be so naïve?' Her beautiful blue eyes opened and widened abruptly hearing Goku knock on the door with a concerned voice.

"Bulma are you alright?" Sweat was appearing on her forehead. Her heart began to tremble with each upcoming breath that she took, how could she ever again look into his deep onyx eyes with the same conscious as before? She couldn't and this was all too bitter to be true, but reality was an animal few wanted to face, and she knew this too well. Yet something inside her kept pushing, neglecting what it felt inside and trying not to flee from the everlasting mist surrounding the one question she would never dare to ask herself, did she really love Son Goku? She started the cold water in the shower and jumped in to forget her worries, the cold water strengthened her cold side within, she thought: Goku can't be in love with me! He just can't I won't let him I won't ruin the most perfect person I have ever known in my life! ´, she was furious with herself yet she couldn't help but run from emotions. A faint hope in her emerged, if she didn't pay attention to him, then he would certainly lose interest. A grin appeared on her lips as she unlocked the door and walked out while cold water was dripping down her body, it was covered with what seemed to be transparent blue night gown, but she didn't care for the moment, looking like a wreck was what she needed to scare him off, weaken his passion, yet it failed miserably, she felt a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around her and Goku's warm breath in her neck that made every hair on her body raise. He had sneaked up behind her and made her turn around where their lips met with a perfection that made Bulma think that what was taking place was meant to be. She closed her eyes relaxing and giving in to his embrace. Goku led his hand up to her face caressing it while at the same time brushing off some loose wet strands of turquoise hair which was seemingly resting on her cheeks. As they both opened their eyes and pulled away it was apparent that Goku had made up his mind about the subject.

"You're beautiful…" His truthful and clear voice ripped through her.

"What?" She looked in awe as she saw Goku's warm and loving expression almost caressing her soul, if looks could kill then this would be it.

"Stop it, you are killing me!" She tore herself loose from his tender grip and took a few steps backwards.

"I'm just telling you how I feel about you." He said and smiled to her, he had no concerns what so ever.

"Listen to what you are saying!" She attacked yet again and clenched her fists in anger.

"I know… it's wonderful." He said with a warm voice and took a step towards her, but she held her hands up against him rejecting his approach.

"Why are you so mad? I love you…" Tears burst and rolled down her sweet cheeks.



"I hate you! Why do you have to destroy what we have together?" Goku felt a pain build up inside his throat.

"I thought…" He mumbled and Bulma took her chance to humiliate him.

"No! You don't think! What did you think that I love you? You must be crazy, we are friends nothing else…" The coldness of her casual tone was heart shattering, and Goku felt every bit of it.

"Best friends…" He attempted to construct a sentence but to no avail.

"Not anymore!" Bulma had regained control over her feelings; merciless ignorance was all that it took.

"But how can I see you as a friend? You mean everything to me?" He asked and looked puzzled.

"You stupid little boy, did you really think that a little crush on me would change everything in your life? It won't because I don't think it means anything since it doesn't mean anything to me. Just get over it" The expression on Goku's face was priceless it was almost as if she had ripped out his soul leaving his body as an empty shell.

"Bulma…" She looked at him and scowled, but didn't expect too much.

"You are the most childish person I know!" His distinguishable harsh voice was free now.

"Excuse me?" Bulma snorted and giggled sarcastically while looking away.

"That's right, why can't you just look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me?" A concerned expression painted itself on her face she looked down at the floor.

"You see…" Bulma only shook with her head.

"See what?" Goku sighed and walked past her not bothering to have eye contact.

"I always thought you were the grown up one, but I was wrong. You are still a child." Bulma frowned to this and crossed her arms.

"Sounds real cute… coming from a teenager." Goku slipped into his shorts and sneakers before heading to the main door.

"So what, you are only three and a half years older than me. Bulma you always run away from responsibilities, it has always been like that why won't you acknowledge that you belong somewhere?" Bulma was about to object but got distracted when the TV turned itself on with the weather forecast, the volume was cranked all the way up. Bulma fumbled around the couch searching for the remote Goku looked inpatient and turned his gaze towards the kitchen table and saw an orange light emit from inside a round holster.

"Is that what I think it is?" Goku said while keeping a close eye on the light. Bulma walked to the table and was about to investigate but heard the door slam shot and remembered a crucial thing, she ran out searching for Goku who was sitting on the grass not far from the Capsule House.

"Watch out Goku the security turret is going to rip you to shreds!" Goku looked over his shoulder bewildered and shrugged.

"What's a security turret?" He asked in his childish manner. Bulma walked to were the big machine gun was structured she noticed that it was offline a closer look revealed that its wires were damaged.

"The rain must have screwed up the circuit." She said and breathed out relieved.

"Not the rain…" A deep voice was present which echoed throughout her soul. Bulma and Goku both looked up at the treetop near the Capsule House it revealed a white cape that waved in the wind; it revealed the fiend that had followed them.

"No… it can't be…" Bulma's voice was hoarse while she shook from angst, his big eyes had cornered her and she felt the evil emit from his pupils.

"Piccolo!" Goku said and stood up looking up to his arch enemy. The fiend's green pointy ears twitched before he turned to face Goku. The tall green menace jumped making a somersault in mid air before landing elegantly on the ground just feet from Goku.

"Kami! He followed us! He is the one with the remaining dragon balls, that's why the dragon radar was shining just a few minutes ago." Bulma said while falling to her knees, terror had taken over her.

"Clever girl, but never say that name in my presence. I made you do all the dirty work I must congratulate you on defeating Mai and Hasky." Piccolo had a cunning grin whilst making sure that Goku couldn't make any surprise launch.

"But how couldn't I feel your presence?" Goku asked puzzled.

"I have learned to lower my Ki so that I no longer can be detected by morons such as you. And even if I hadn't you wouldn't have detected me since your mind has been clouded by this blue haired woman."

"Hmm… I have to admit Piccolo that was clever, so where are your dragon balls?" Goku had a provocative grin.

"Oh, how I yearn to smash your face out of existence. Yes I have the remaining three dragon balls they are inside of me, safe from unworthy scum as you two."

"Excuse me! But you are the one whose green guess you look more like scum than we do!" Bulma fired back; Goku was surprised to see Bulma fight her fears and confront them head on.

"Silence woman!" Piccolo turned to face her.

"Your little romance with Goku will soon be over, and you…" Piccolo turned to Goku once again leaving Bulma in a shockingly fearful condition.

"I must admit I feel sorry for you being so weak, now I am stronger than ever and you are heartbroken, pathetic but I should have seen this coming you won't be much of a challenge anymore now with this whore on your mind." Piccolo's manic grin fueled Goku's anger.

"I will defeat you again." Goku showed his battle stance and clenched his teeth while scowling at Piccolo.

"Look at her…" Piccolo led his attention to Bulma who was making a run for it in the woods, Goku sighed and looked disappointed.



"Is it that you want to fight for? A being that doesn't give a damn about you is well worth dying I guess, fool." Goku dropped his stance and ran to her, while Piccolo remained still and grinned evilly.

"Wait we can beat him!" Goku took a hold of her hand and turned her around so she could face him.

"Goku we need to hide, no escape!" She didn't make much sense to him so he let her go.

"Go ahead just say it... your leaving?" Bulma sobbed.

"I can't take this anymore Goku…" And she was gone into the forest.

"You'll just come back running!" Goku said in disappointment and returned to the Capsule House where Piccolo was waiting for him.

"Pitiful… just plain pitiful. I guess she won't be able to see you die?" Goku couldn't take his harassment anymore and launched an attack. Goku's fist was near its target before it got blocked and another fist returned forcing Goku to leap up and stay positioned in mid air, his eyes scanned the area yet Piccolo was out of sight. Goku made an effort to jump on top of the Capsule House and get a better look his efforts were rewarded as he finally spotted Piccolo sitting on a branch relaxing and grinning at the same time. Goku leaped forward and missed the illusive enemy.

"I have become much faster!" Goku looked up to be greeted by a pair of hard hitting feet which pounded Goku on the head sending him to the ground, Goku quickly regained balance and landed on his knee before kicking himself off the tree and flying into Piccolos direction, Piccolo blocked with both arms which were like a shield, preventing Goku's hard hitting fists to come through, using this little gap Piccolo forced Goku back to a vulnerable position, while Goku was hitting he kept bouncing off his opponents precise reflections to the point where Goku was pinned to a tree Piccolo moved away and grabbed after Goku extending his arms to inhuman lengths grabbing Goku and keeping him pinned while preparing to deliver a fatal blow. Goku's arms were held by Piccolo and he awaited the next move, Piccolo opened his mouth and a light began to shine in the other end of his throat, Goku's eyes widened as he realized that he was in trouble, he quickly saw an option and kicked to the tree behind him severing it in the end and forcing it to fall directly on top of Piccolo who was dragged down from the heavy blow and was seemingly under the thick stem. Goku breathed heavily and landed on the ground looking for signs of his opponent. Meanwhile Bulma made it to a clearance she took a break and sat down on a rock only to be surprised by a horde of bandits who took a hold of her.

"No! Help!" Her high pitched scream echoed all the way to Goku who looked surprised in the direction it came from, not being able to concentrate on the task at hand Goku got distracted for a split second, but that was enough for Piccolo to place a swift and painful knife hand attack hitting Goku in the neck and sending him flying into a tree. Piccolo used the time to snatch Goku and throw him into the ground several times, blood dripped uncontrollably from Goku's nose while he received the beating of a lifetime, Piccolo accelerated his attacks and Goku felt like a thousand fists were hitting him at once, Piccolo smiled evilly while grabbing Goku's hair pulling him down to taste his knee, and then blasting him into the Capsule House. What once looked like a House was now rubble; the green fiend pulled his head back for a deep and manic laughter.

"What did I tell you that woman will be the death of you?"

"I guess I'll find your corpse amongst the dragon balls soon." Piccolo landed on top of the ruin and began moving some blocks he knew that the wish for world domination and eternal power was within his grasp. He moved some rubble aside and dug deeper he saw one dragon ball and grabbed it swallowing it instantly and continuing the search for the next.

"Why do they have to be so damn small?" Piccolo removed another piece before seeing a hand sticking out.

"Let me lend you a hand Goku." Piccolo said sarcastically and took a hold of Goku's hand, what he didn't expect was to be pulled down into the rubble and receiving thorough beating. An explosion followed and Piccolo jumped out of the ruin with purple blood running down his lips.

"I've underestimated you!" Piccolo turned to look at the blue sky only to see stars when Goku slammed him silly in mid air.

"You worm!" Piccolo took a hold of Goku's hair yet again throwing him into the ground and Goku's harsh wounds became apparent to him.

"Look at you, you can't even stand up let alone fight me." Goku wobbled into his battle stance but fell to his knees and panted, he was in a bad shape and was cut and bruised his t-shirt was ripped and soaked in blood.

"You heard that?" Piccolo asked amused and laughed from the top of his lunges, Goku looked through the corner of his eye.

"What?" His voice trembled but he seemed capable enough to talk.

"Wasn't that your precious Bulma?" Goku displayed bitterness.

"What have you done to her?"

"I made a plan B…" Goku's eyes widened.

"You see, dragon balls are hard to come by these days, especially ones that are located within the depths of the ocean, so I hired a gang of pirates to fetch me these, in return they would get rewarded with a ransom that would pay off." Goku scowled angrily.

"Yes Goku, Bulma Briefs is the member of the richest family on this planet, not that it will matter when I get immortal life, but I just wanted you know before you die Goku that she has served as a purposeful puppet in my game."

"Argh… I won't let that happen." Goku painfully regained his posture.

"I'll crush you like a fruit!" Piccolo extended his arms and grabbed hold of Goku then wrapped them around him beginning to squeeze like a python. Goku's High pitched scream could be heard from a long distance, Bulma looked in despair while being brought onboard a ship, she knew that scream all too well.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is a thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and liking it, I was pleasently surprised that my last chapter was favorable and therefore in spite of my one day break from school I have managed to write this entire chapter in less than 3 hours, not that it is any great feat what so ever but normally I don't do this, but I had an urge to give something back to my readers. I hope this chapter doesn't have too many shortcomings since it was written in a short time.

Thank you for reading!


	11. Rage

****

Chapter 10 - Rage

* * *

High pitched screams of pain echoed throughout the vast rocky region alerting animals nearby to hide in the dense vegetation, the torment of the screams were undeniable.

"Ahaha! The more you fight against it the more it will hurt!" The fiend's eyes lit up in excitement as he tightened the grip on Goku's body making sure his elastic arms felt like thorn. Goku kicked his head back and gasped for air, despair evident on his face, and blood escaping his ears, rolling down his cheeks from his eyes the pressure was making his capillaries burst into tears. Piccolo pulled Goku closer and observed his struggle for life.

"You've never felt a hug like this before?" Piccolo tightened even more, his wicked arms curling around Goku's body like a python.

"Aaargh!!" Goku looked in the sky despaired and without any ideas of how he could escape.

"Goku you don't hold anything back I have to give you that, yet your screams give me pleasure beyond belief. Thank you Goku for making my day." Goku looked bitterly into the fiend's eyes and spit him right in the face, blood ran down Goku's lips yet he had a provocative smile, teasing Piccolo even more.

"Heh! I know what will surely please your ears Goku." Goku's expression changed into a puzzled one.

"Do you even comprehend the fun Bulma is going to have once onboard the pirate's ship?" Anger painted itself on Goku's face.

"Imagine a whole ship full of men and with a female guest onboard I am sure that tensions will rise. Imagine how much Bulma is going to enjoy her trip. Her schedule is going to be FILLED up constantly, imagine how she will suffer Goku." Goku looked bewildered for a moment and mustered a few words.

"What are you talking about?" He screamed out in pain and gasped for air as he felt the coils wrap even tighter.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying...? Fool! Bulma will be raped, and not only by one but violently assaulted by hordes of lustful criminals who have waited for a long time to taste young and innocent flesh. Haha every single entry of hers will be exploited!"

"What!? No!!" Goku screamed and fought against, but to no awhile as Piccolo prepared for the finale squeeze.

"I just wanted you to know before you die Goku that you will never be able to give her what she is about to get." Piccolo prepared for his final attack he opened his mouth and Goku saw a light emitting from his throat.

"I've had enough!!" Goku screamed from the bottom of his lounges and started to emit a red aura much to Piccolo's surprise. Goku prolonged his battle cry and his hair began lifting defying gravity and growing in spikes, his pupils disappeared giving him a lifeless look. Goku looked hatefully at Piccolo while the red aura began encircling him glowing more powerfully for each upcoming second. Piccolo felt fear as he looked deep into Goku's lifeless white eyes and observed Goku's muscles stiffen and starting to grow ripping apart anything left of his t-shirt on his upper body, including Piccolo's arms that were wrapped around him. As the arms exploded pink blood splashed all over Goku who didn't even twitch with an eyebrow. Piccolo looked in shock as Goku raised his knuckles and clenched them in anger while crying out loud.

"Impossible! Where is he getting all this energy from?" Piccolo's voice trembled as he tried to distance himself from Goku, while in mid air he made a short boost and cleared out of Goku's circle of energy.

"You will die by my hands!" Goku's voice was deep and cold, Piccolo couldn't believe his own ears.

"No I will kill you!" Piccolo grew his arms painfully back again and launched an attack which Goku cleared away by blocking Piccolo's fist and placing his own deep into Piccolo's stomach penetrating his skin with ease and digging deep into his flesh. Piccolo coughed up blood while observing how precise and ruthless Goku had executed his counter-attack. A warm sensation was building up in Piccolo's mid section, energy that threatened to burst.

"No Goku you ae not planning on blasting me from the inside!? Think about the consequences... Kami will die too!" Now the tables were turned and Goku only smiled cunningly while blasting away making a massive hole which spewed Piccolo's guts and internal organs alongside the dragon balls he had inside of him.

"Now prepare to die." Goku drove his forehead and smacked it against Piccolo's several times crushing his skull and letting him fall into his own grave which was appropriately scattered with his guts and dragon balls. Piccolo fell down and got buried in the ruined Capsule House. Goku looked towards the direction he heared Bulma's cries emitting from and speeded up. Being able to fly for the first time Goku cut through the air like a missile and accelerated with such mastery unseen on planet earth.

Meanwhile Bulma was held inside the captain's cabin where she was tied to a stool.

"It has been a long time since I have seen such a pretty girl." The Captain exclaimed and moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When my parents find out that your holding me in this stinking gutter of a ship they will!..."

"They will do what? They will pay me a great deal of money, but first I will need to examine if my hostage is intact." He took a knife out of his holster and cut through her blue nightgown letting her breasts pop out.

"No! Please don't!" She cried, but her words were not heard.

"Yes... so soft and yet so firm..." He grabbed one of her breasts and started to nibble at her nipple making circular movement with his fingerstips, while sealing her mouth with his. Bulma forcefully tried to resist but did not posses any real strength to free herself. He then led his hand down to her crotch and started to rub on her panties, Bulma cried from despair and begged Kami not to let this happen to her.

Goku landed on the pirate ship and looked around for Bulma when he heard her voice he knew where to look, still he wasn't alone and started to gut anyone who was standing in his way. The massacre had no end as any pirate who was on his path was ripped in two, guts and blood were splashing on the wooden walls and heads were rolling, one tried to attack Goku with a sword and had gotten his arm ripped out of the shoulder joint, the veins that were sticking out poured with blood making the floor slippery. Others shared the same fate as they desperately tried to stop the raging Genji Super Saiyan.

"You won't get past me!" Goku grabbed the pirate's throat and dig his fingers inside of it grapping the pirate's Adam's apple and ripping it out while the vocal cords still were attached to it, making the pirate's scream unfinished. Another tried yet found himself with Goku's fist penetrated deep inside his skull. As the captain was about to unzip his pants he got distracted by the screams getting closer and closer to his cabin, as he ran to his door it exploded open with guts and ripped off limbs flying across as projectiles. The captain stood up and saw the pool of blood surrounding him, he drew his sword and attack only to see that his sword would shatter on impact. Falling to the ground the pirate crawled backwards on the bloody pool and got behind Bulma.

"Who are you? What is that you want?" The pirate looked around not knowing that Coku had already teleported behind him. with one quick move Goku had snapped his neck, but that wasn't enough he took hold of the head and started to pull upwards ripping out the entire spinal cord. Bulma fell to the ground and freed herself from the ropes and looked in awe of the destruction that had taken place, in her eyes she had never seen such carnage unfold and she had never expected to see Goku be part of it.

She observed him and the red glow that emitted from his body and his strange eyes that gave her chills. She stood up and quickly hid her breasts from his sight, grabbing and pulling to her nightgown so that it would cover her private parts. As she took as step closer to him she could feel the warm blood underneath her bare feet, she came closer to him and placed her soft hands on his cheeks and cupped his face in her hands. She felt the energy that was going through his body and leaned forward and closing her eyes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Goku looked surprised when he felt her warm lips against his. Slowly his hair returned to its normal shape and his pupils were visible again; he looked her in the eyes and smiled before falling to the ground exhausted. Bulma could now see his scars that he had attained from his fight with Piccolo, he was in a bad state and was panting, Bulma sat down by his side and lifted his head and stuck her legs underneath his neck and carefully lowered his head on her lap, she cried quietly while praying that he would wake up again.

* * *

**A/N: **As any other story this one is nearing its end with this chapter being a climax of sorts. I would love to see your thoughts on this chapter so I know how I faired writing this story it is a huge advantage for me when I can see what people think is good or wrong and is essential for a productive mindset.

Take care and thank you for reading.


	12. Destiny?

**Chapter 11 – Destiny?**

* * *

Noise was absent onboard the pirate ship, none other than Bulma Briefs had survived the fierce onslaught by Goku. Bulma was now holding on to Goku as he fought for his life. Her nightgown was ripped and stained with blood but she could care less for her own state at the this moment, all of her attention was directed towards Goku. She could feel him tremble and while he rested his head in her lap, he was far from being safe, yet he felt different. He opened his eyes slightly, looking up to a familiar face, he knew every small feature she had, and he could tell by her expression that she worried about him.

"Is it that bad?" He asked with a childish voice that she knew all too well. Bulma couldn't stop herself from crying, as her tears ran down her cheeks, some fell down on his forehead that was burning from an immense fever. It felt like he was given ice water while being in hell, being able to feel at least an ounce of her was all he needed, the smile on his lips was ripping her apart.

"I am so sorry, for everything." She sobbed while lowering herself so she could be closer to him, she ran her hand gently across his forehead, while looking him deeply in the eyes, nothing in the world could steal the attention that she had reserved for him.

"Why?... We did everything right." His goofy expression lid a faint flame of hope inside of her, which led to her smiling while at the same crying.

"If I die now, I want you to know that I couldn't have gone from this world more happier..." He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair which was hanging down her shoulder right next to his head. She lowered her head down to his and placed her cheek up against his while whispering into his ear.

"Why are you saying this? You will not die, you will survive this." When she came up to look at him again, she saw that he had sustained heavy injures which were taking a huge tool on him, his blood was beginning to encircle them. As this realization finally manifested itself, Bulma finally broke down.

"You are a pretty good liar..." He said while smirking; some time later after Bulma had stopped crying she had finally made up her mind.

"No! I love you so much!" After having said that, Bulma realized that she was too late, he was gone. All the time she had spent with him and every memory she shared with him was irrelevant in this moment; the real feelings she had for him were never truly shown, and now it was too late. He had not heard her out, when she needed him to listen the most. She was numb and dumbfounded, she began to tremble and finally passed out from the severe shock.

a couple of hours later, she woke up. When she looked around he was nowhere to be found. She felt with her own hands, but to no avail. Her eyesight was blurry in that moment and when she stood up, she nearly tripped and fell. As her balance stabilized, she walked out of the cabin and walked towards the deck, seagulls could be heard and she ran to the end of the tunnel where she could see sunlight shine through. When she had reached the deck she saw the ship drift on the vast blue ocean, land was nowhere to be seen and in that moment she felt completely alone. The empty and sad feeling was not meant to last long, as her senses alarmed her of another presence. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the deck, she took a sabre she found lying around and carefully walked to a clearing. There she saw the most beautiful scenery, her eyes began to water, she felt a huge painful lump in her throat, she wanted to say something, but words could not do justice to the feelings she had within. He stood there looking over the edge, starring into the blue ocean, his wounds had almost healed up, she couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Goku! Her throat burned as she pronounced his name. He turned around and gave her a bright smile.

"Oh Kami, thank you for this blessing!" Goku couldn't believe how euphoric she was. She ran to him and wrapped her slender and tired arms around him squeezing with everything she had, while crying from joy.

"Easy Bulma, I'm alright." He said with a soothing voice, while hugging her back.

"I thought I had lost you!" Her voice trembled as she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"I know, but I'm fine now. I can't explain it but I just died in that moment, You were about to say something to me, but I passed out. Later I woke up, and felt completely rejuvenated, I even think I have gotten much stronger than I was before." She looked at him with disbelief and sighed.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came to, you gave me the biggest scare!" She was starting to sound grumpy, and this was an indication that she was getting back to her old self.

"I didn't want to wake you up, and I..." She interrupted him.

"Why didn't you stay by my side, then!?" She said spontaneously, regretting having said that later on.

"I didn't know you felt like that?" He asked, and looked concerned for a moment, Bulma crossed her arms and looked away in dismay.

"It doesn't matter now! How are we going to get off this ship?" When she had finished she was surprised to feel Goku's strong arms wrap gently around her, she felt as if her feet had taken off the ground, and when she looked down she saw that the pirate ship was no more than a small dot in the middle of the blue ocean; she felt cold air rush into her lounges as they flew with high speed.

"Goku you didn't tell me that you could fly!?" She said bewildered and scared at the same time.

"Ehehehe! I know I've learned to." He giggled sheepishly while navigating through the skies.

"Just don't let go of me!" She said while at the same time screaming.

"I promise I won't." And so they found their way back to where they had camped. The Capsule House ruin was still there, but there was no trace of the dragon balls.

"What happened here?" Bulma asked while looking around.

"I can remember that I fought with Piccolo, but he was winning?" Bulma looked at Goku with a puzzled expression.

"I find that a little hard to believe." She gave him an inquisitive look.

"I felt like my body was burning from the inside, no!"

"What?" She asked.

"I killed Kami." He said with a desperate voice.

"Say that again?"

"I remember now, we fought and I killed him! I couldn't control the hate I had inside of me, it took over me and I forgot that Kami's life was intertwined with Piccolo's." Goku looked devastated.

"Gosh! It wasn't you fault Goku, you couldn't allow him to kill you." She reasoned.

"Yes, but I took it too far. Now I remember what I did, I slaughtered everyone on that ship. I have betrayed my ways, and the worst thing about it is... I enjoyed it!"

"You have no need to be concerned..." Kami's voice appeared.

"Kami!?" They both exclaimed.

"Yes my children, it is me."

"How did you survive?" Goku asked.

"Piccolo survived."

"But how?" Bulma asked.

"After Goku had unleashed his inner powers, he gutted Piccolo and left him to die in the ruined Capsule House. Still Piccolo was half dead, even after getting his skull crushed by Goku. He somehow summoned the eternal dragon and wished for new life. After that the dragon balls dispersed each to a different direction as they always do, when a wish has been granted. I am still happy that he had no choice but to save his wicked hide, rather than wishing for world domination, this has bought us some time." After Kami had explained what had happened, Goku and Bulma sat down to elaborate on what happened.

"What a ride, eh?" Goku smiled to Bulma.

"I can't believe that we got through this insane adventure." Bulma added.

"You couldn't have done it without each other." Kami added.

After They had packed, they were each going to different directions. Bulma summoned her hover car, and threw her bags in the trunk. She looked at Goku and smiled to him, not knowing what to say.

"So this is it?" Goku asked.

"Yup..." She rolled with her eyes.

"What was the last thing you said to me, just before I temporarily died?" He asked.

"I can't remember." She said and looked away, embarrassed by what she had said.

"Me neither, ehehe! That's why I was asking." He said and turned away to look at the landscape that was surrounding them.

"Heh, I figured." She said while getting in her hover car, she started the engine, and was just about to the pedal.

"Bulma..." She felt a chill go down her spine.

"I wanted to thank you for making this come true."

"No problem." She replied casually.

"Things will never be the same, but I felt as if time never passed us by while being on the dragon ball hunt with you." His words were so truthful that Bulma found herself having a hard time not to cry.

"We cannot live by lying to ourselves, we both have responsibilities now. I must return to my new family, and you must pursue your career in your father's business." Goku did not know how much Bulma Bulma hated to agree with him, still she pretended that she was innocent.

"I am glad that you have come to your senses, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore! I wish you the best Goku! Chi-Ch should realize that she is the most fortunate woman on this planet." And with that she speeded off, Goku looked at her as she disappeared into the sky, he sighed and looked down in a disappointing way, before taking off into the skies. He returned to Fire Mountain where Chi-Chi received him with open arms, he hugged her while placing a kiss on her forehead, in that moment Chi-Chi felt as if she was the most fortunate woman in existence.

Bulma came back home to Capsule Corp, only to lock herself into her own room and cry against the pillows of her bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Everything must come to an end. I want to thank everyone for reviewing this fic! I hope that I was able to bring something new to the already terrific selection of Goku/Bulma fics. For me this was a fun writing experience, and it brings me joy to know that you guys found this fic entertaining.

Until the next time...

I wish you all the best, and once again THANK YOU for reading.


	13. Goku's Will

**Chapter 12 – Goku's will**

* * *

A week had passed, since Bulma and Goku had returned to their homes, Goku was different he didn't eat much and Chi-Chi knew that something was wrong. Was he ill? He sat on a bench outside of their humble home and looked at the horizon, as Chi-Chi drew nearer he forced a smile on his face as not to alert her.

"Goku, what is wrong?" She asked innocently, he looked at her with an inquisitive gaze.

"Nothing honey, I am just in bad mood that's all." Chi-Chi was surprised.

"Honey? Goku now you scare me!? You never called me that?"

"You are my wife, why shouldn't I?" He said with a casual tone.

"Oh dear, I knew something has happened since you returned from that dragon ball hunt. You never cated like this before, you were never depressed like this, it's all Bulma's fault!" She got angry while walking back into the house.

"No it was my fault!" She heard him yell, and when she looked out he was gone. She had never seen him like this, and it was eating her from the inside, she loved him, but she couldn't stand seeing him being down for some unknown" reason. She stopped cooking and left for a nearby bus stop just 5 miles away from where they lived, she waited an hour before a bus finally arrived, taking her to Satan City.

Bulma had worked on a new project, but she was barely making any progress her cold self had regained some control over her emotions and it had given her some time to focus on work. She was finished with a draft and walked to a table nearby picking up some tools before she heard the doorbell. She was alone at Capsule Corp, her parents had left for vacation celebrating their 30 year anniversary as married couple. She was dressed casually and opened the door, to her surprised she saw Chi-Chi in her traditional robes stand in front of her, the two young women stood still for a moment looking each other in the eyes, both feeling insecure.

"Chi-Chi how nice of you to come visit." Bulma forced herself to react, and she had learned from her mother to always be polite to guests, but she also knew that Chi-Chi had a sharp temper herself, so she needed to choose her words carefully. When Chi-Chi gave her a smile, she knew that this wouldn't be a negative confrontation. They sat in the huge living room, and Bulma offered some coffee and tea, after preparing some tea they started a conversation.

"So Chi-Chi what brings you to Satan City?" Bulma asked politely. Chi-Chi took a sip from her cup and exhaled slowly.

"I am worried about Goku, he hasn't been himself since he returned last week." Bulma saw her worried expression, and became worried herself.

"What? How?"

"He barely eats, and he doesn't sleep."

"If he doesn't eat then something is definitely wrong." Bulma commented with a bit of sarcasm, this made Chi-Chi smile for a short while.

"May I ask what you two were doing while you were out searching for the dragon balls." Bulma told her what dangers they had survived, she had only kept their brief romance a secret, and she thought `It wasn't my fault, he was the one who started with all the kissing'.

"I am glad that you both came it out in one piece." Chi-Chi added.

"Heh, yeah me to! But honestly I don't know what could be wrong with Goku." She lied, and Chi-Chi knew this.

"I don't believe you..." Chi-Chi said abruptly, Bulmas eyes widened.

"I always knew there was something between the two of you, and recently, it has become harder to ignore. I know that you try to hide it, but why Bulma?" Bulma found herself trapped in a corner, Chi-Chi had seen through her.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about, Goku is not even my type."

"Liar!" Chi-Chi said with a disappointed tone.

"I could see that you were against our marriage in the first place, and your casual behavior gave you away. But you have to understand I wanted Goku for myself, because I saw the good in him, you on the other hand denied the good in him, until it was too late. But I don't want Goku to be unhappy the rest of his life, and if it means letting him go, then I will do it. I don't want him to waste his love on anybody that doesn't deserve it." Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes, and so did Bulma. Bulma could feel how much these words hurt Chi-Chi, but she admired her courage and loyalty to Goku.

"And if you reject him, then you don't deserve his love, if you do this then I will take care of him, but I am going to give him a choice, it is up to him now." And with that Chi-Chi stood up and left Bulma sitting and in a horrible state guilt.

It was dusk and Goku waited for Chi-Chi to return home, and he was getting worried. When she finally opened the door and stepped inside he sighed from relief.

"I am sorry for my behavior Chi-Chi I promise I will..." She then interrupted him.

"No Goku, there is nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one to apologize." Goku looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I am sorry for rushing you into marriage, you weren't ready. I knew that there is something between you and Bulma. But I want you to know that I am willing to let you go, so you can pursue your true dreams, you know this better than me. I am thankful for the time I have had together with you, and how humble and caring you were towards me. I will never forget this." Tears rolled down her sweet cheeks, she couldn't look him the eyes. Goku stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"And if she rejects you, you know that I will be waiting for you."

"I know..." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, as a token of gratitude for her understanding and reassured her that everything was going to be alright. He ran out of the house, jumped high in the air and speeded off toward Satan City.

Meanwhile Bulma was at a nightclub together with her friend Brittany.

"So where is that hunk you were together with last time?" Brittany asked.

"He is gone..." Bulma replied with a cold voice.

"What a shame..."

"Listen I don't feel too good I'm heading back home." Bulma said.

"So early? Its barely midnight." Brittany asked surprised.

"Yeah I got to get up early tomorrow." And so Bulma left the nightclub wandering around the streets alone. The streets were empty and she found herself wishing that she had some company. When she finally reached her home, she spotted a shadowy figure sitting on the stairs which led to the massive Capsule Corp. compound.

"Who is that?" Bulma fumbled around her purse and took out a bottle of denfense spray, just in case. As the shadowy figure came closer one step at a time she got more nervous.

"One more step mister and I swear I will use this!" She held the spray in front of her threatening to attack.

"It's me Bulma..." Her heart began to beat faster.

"Goku?" He stepped into the light.

"What are you doing here?" She asked like if she didn't know. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm here to tell you one last time, how I feel about you." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Please don't..." Her throat ached.

"Listen to me, I am not a child anymore I know now what I should have known for a long time, it took me all this time to figure it out." His voice was sharp as a knife and it cut through her ignorance like a hot knife through butter.

"You don't what you're talking about." She said casually.

"Yes I do, I love you Bulma Briefs... But for some reason I cannot understand you reasons to live in self-denial." Tears were building up in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I am sure that you are hiding your true feelings, but I don't understand why." She fell to her knees, she had nowhere to run anymore, he was standing there more powerful than ever before. It was not his physical power that had overwhelmed her, no it was his willpower that had made her weak.

"Speak..." He said abruptly.

"You don't understand..." Her hoarse voice trembled with fear of what she had confess to him.

"I would never know, unless you tell me. I believe I deserve to know, because I believe that you trust in me." Tears began to run down her cheeks she closed her eyes for a moment and gathered her voice for what was to follow.

"Oh Goku, if you just knew how much I look up to you. You are the only person who I trust fully. I would put my life into your hands any day, because I know that you would cherish it and would never let anything happen to me. But I never wanted you to know how much it was eating me from the inside. Once you seeped in under my skin, there was nothing I could do to wash you away; But I never wanted you to change because of me, I wanted you to stay innocent forever, because you are the most perfect being I have encountered, your pure heart makes me hate myself. I can never touch you, you are pure... And I am greedy and arrogant, If I could I would wish that I was as pure as you, then we would be perfect for each other." Goku crossed his arms and looked away for a moment.

"How can you say that!? Don't you think if you were as you describe yourself that I would treasure you as much as I do? Do you think that I didn't know that when you changed my hair, clothes and pierced my ears that there wasn't a reason behind it. The reason was that I could impress Charmant." Bulma didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"But I went along with it, because I wanted to make you happy, and I was prepared to do anything just to see you smile. That may have been a selfish move from your part, but you showed courage and dedication when you saved my life back at the fortress. No one is perfect. I am too naïve at times."

"But that is the core of your strength Goku. You don't judge anyone you have no ill misconceptions. You only give, you never take, I am only good at taking things from others, from people that I love. But I could not let myself go, all of my relationships have ended badly I couldn't dare to hurt you." Goku kneeled down to her, and gently lifted her chin.

"You gave me the greatest gift, and that is the gift of knowing where I belong. I belong with you, When I'm weak I draw strength from you Bulma. And when you are lost I know how to change your mood, and When I'm down you breathe life over me. Although we are miles apart, we are each other's destiny." He said with a soothing voice, she looked him in the eyes, and never wanted to let go.

"Destiny..." She replied softly.

"Yes, we are made for each other, our friendship has stood the test of time, and now it is time to fulfill our destiny, because I can't live without you..." He said.

"Goku... my love for you is unconditional... Yes I want to be a part of your destiny, because I love you so much that it hurts." Bulma felt as if a huge burden was removed from her shoulders when she had told him how she felt about him; she leaned toward him, while closing her eyes and parting her soft lips slightly, showing him that she was ready for their future. As their lips met it felt like the world had ceased to exist, in their hearts and minds they were the alpha and omega, without each other there would be no life for them.

"Somehow I knew that this would happen, somehow I knew that I needed to reserve myself for you, in all these years I kept hoping for this miracle." She said while caressing his cheek.

* * *


	14. Epilogue : A new beginning

**Epilogue – A new beginning**

* * *

The church bells started to ring, in a matter of minutes Bulma would no longer be Bulma Briefs but Bulma Son Briefs. Her father who was about to give her away walked her down the aisle, on this day she would be joined in holy Matrimony with the man she loved, Son Goku. She wore the most beautiful wedding dress, one she had always dreamed to wear. As they continued their walk, Bulma noticed that all of her family and friends were gathered for this special moment, even Chi-Chi had been present. It looked like there was no hard feelings between the two. Master Roshi cried, which was an odd sight, Krillin was Goku's best man and looked as if he as well had dreamed of this day. She could see her soon-to-be husband waiting at the end of the aisle.

As the doors opened and the married couple ran out to the yellow cloud which had a sign attached to it which said, "Just married". As the others cheered them on, Bulma threw her wedding bouquet which landed in front of Launch who grabbed it in mid air, and with joy turned to look at Tien.

"Goku I am so proud to be able to call you son, your grandfather would be so proud of you! We wish you a happy honeymoon!" Mr. Briefs said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Thanks... dad?! Ehehehe!" Goku laughed sheepishly, before ordering Nimbus to take them away to their honeymoon destination.

------------

--24 hours later --

A capsule shaped meteor burned through the earth's atmosphere before crashing in the courtyard in the castle of fire mountain. As Chi-Chi and her father went in to investigate what had just happened, they found a relative short man, wearing alien battle armor with blue spandex like inner material and white glows and boots. The man who was unconscious and badly hurt, was thrown out of the cockpit of his spaceship. He had a tail that was curled around his waist and spiky hair that defied gravity. Chi-Chi and her father decided to take him in and treat his wounds…

...To be continued

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! This is the real ending of "Goku's Will", but it is also in many ways a new beginning for my upcoming: "DBZ - The Alternative Sagas". Thank you all for reading and giving me the well needed motivation to complete this fic, without your support I wouldn't have come this far, if you liked "Goku's Will" then I can almost guarantee you that you will feel the same way about "Alternative Sagas" which will be a complete retelling of DBZ with many new custom scenarios, while still pretty much following the same storyline. I hope you will join me again in this upcoming fic, but for now take care and thank you for reading.


End file.
